3) The Monkey's Tail Book III
by levi2000a1
Summary: Kim and Ron must defeat the oldest foe, rescue a friend's daughter, their family and themelves. Rated M for severe situations. Original image by Hermit-Homeboy at Deviantart. Chapter 23 Epilog is up. 01/09/13. Do Not Read if you are underage. Strong Situations. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

As some of you may, or may not, know I've been working on this strory for about 2 years. I have been editing out various parts of it since they are not allowed here.

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at keast Book II.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

It was the running of the monkeys all over again. She was back on Monkey Island, but this time, she was standing in the way of the pack. Looking at their faces, she could see terror. They were running away from something. And she was in their way. Looking at their faces again, she realized she could put a name to each one of them. She knew them as friends. Friends that were going to kill her in their stamped. She tried to jump out of their way, but her feet were rooted to where she stood. Covering her head and face she ducked down to maybe keep herself from being killed. They never made it to her.

When she looked up, she saw that she was in a village. Gone were the palm trees, replaced with lotus. A woman was walking away from her. Kim called out, but the woman ignored her. Running up to her to find out where she was, Kim put her hand on her shoulder. The woman turned to face Kim. The woman's face was that of a monkey and it screamed at her.

Opening her eyes, she saw the shuttered windows in her room. Sitting up and looking around, she realized she was in her own room. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to her and calmed her. The dream had seemed so real. And looking around, where was Ron?

Getting out of bed, she realized she was naked. She got her father's shirt off the chair where Ron had left it last night and slipped it on. After opening the door, she knew exactly where Ron was. The smell of breakfast being cooked reminded her of how hungry she was. They had a busy day planned so she better get something to eat now while she had the chance.

Going downstairs barefoot, she made no sounds. Without consciously realizing it, part of her was already switching into mission-mode. Her initial thought had been to sneak up on Ron to give him a good morning kiss, but when she made it to the arch way that led to the kitchen and looked in, any chance of sneaking up on him went right out the window. There he stood, with his back to her, at the kitchen stove cooking breakfast. He was wearing her mother's apron and that was all. His moving butt faced her with it's vertical smile as he was singing and dancing to an old song from the Oh Boyz. "Quit Play'in Games With My Head?" and Rufus was dancing using the same moves as Ron.

Crossing her arms and smiling, she interrupted his rendition by asking "So exactly what head is it that you want me to quit play'in games with? You didn't seem to mind my games last night."

"Oh aaaaaaa...hi Kim. Have you been standing there long?" said Ron after turning to face her, his face turning three shades of red. " Rufus. You were suppose to warn me when she came down."

"Sorry!" said Rufus as he shrugged his shoulders.

She walked over, put her arms around his neck and gave Ron a good morning kiss. "Oh don't blame Rufus. He was just enjoying the show, same as I was. Besides, it's just as well that I find out now before we're married. My husband, a closest Oh Boyz lover. Oh the shame of it." As she said the last part, she released Ron, hung her shaking head in mock shame and moved away from him to sit at the kitchen table.  
Ron had already set it with silverware and glasses of juice and coffee. Rufus had been making the toast.

Her act was rewarded with a quick slap on her butt with the spatula Ron was holding.

"Hey! You don't know where that's been!" said Kim rubbing the spot.

"Yeah I do." said Ron as he finished filling her plate with bacon, potatoes and eggs and set it before her. "Till just a few minutes ago it was upstairs sleeping."

He filled his plate and sat down smiling at her. She noticed that his plate didn't have any bacon on it.

"Ah Ron, I've been meaning to tell you that I've decided to give up bacon."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked as he started eating.

"Well...you know, it's ah full of fats and ah...high cholesterol...and...you know."

"No. I don't." said Ron looking at her now. Suddenly the light went on over his head."Wait a minute. Please no Kim. You are marrying me, not my religion. I talked with Rabbi Katz and there is no reason you need to give up anything. Your religion, bacon or anything. Besides, it's a mote point. There hasn't been any real bacon in this house for many years. I only gave that to you because that was all that was left."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim looking at her bacon as if seeing it for the first time.

"Your mother has been buying smoked turkey strips called "Fakin Bacon," every since the first time I had breakfast here and she found out I was Jewish. It tastes enough like bacon that you didn't even notice." He said with a smile.

"Besides, we have more important thing to talk about this morning." continued Ron. "But before we put our game faces on, I really enjoyed last night."

"So did I and I learned some things for later. But please, don't feel that you need to hide anything from me about you anymore. I love you and we can be honest about anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

They kissed a quick kiss.

"Mission mode?" he asked.

"Mission mode." she replied.

They talked as they finished their breakfast. "We both need a shower. Just make sure that neither one of us uses anything that is scented. We both will have to contend with the monkeys acute sense of smell." said Ron.

"No big. I had Wade whip us up some special soaps and shampoos that will clean our scents off and not leave any of it's own."

"Good. When dad got the mask of your father, I also had him pick up a couple of packages that "they," gave me. They told me not to open them until needed."

"The Hidden Monkey Monks? What are they?"

"Black ninja outfits. I don't know why or how but they knew we would need them."

"Let me try it on first. I could never find one that worked for me just right." said Kim.

"No problem." Looking at the clock, Ron said. "We had better hurry and get ready. By the time we shower and get dressed, our 3rd party member should be showing up. I still have no idea who that could be."

"Neither do I." said Kim as she ran up the stairs to get ready. Ron used the downstairs bathroom to get himself prepared. 40 minutes later they both met back in the Possible's living room.

Her outfit fit her perfectly. Her previous attempts at wearing the ninja outfit had been failures. They had always been to tight in one area or didn't give her the flexibility she needed when she fought. This one was more comfortable than her normal mission gear did. Even the gloves felt like they weren't even there as she pulled them on. The only thing she didn't put on was the mask or hood.

She went back to the living room to wait for Ron. She was getting ready to call Wade when he entered the room and sat next to Kim on the sofa, so they could share her kimmunicator. "What up Wade? I thought I'd call you and then check on everybody's progress."

"No need Kim. I started checking on them about an hour ago and everybody's in place. GJ and Team Go were a little early, but that shouldn't matter. Your 3rd person just showed up and is getting checked by the security team that Dr. Director left. He has the "Jar" with him. I'll let him explain what Sensei did to it. I saw it happen and I still can't explain it. And I did get a new holo emitter to your mother. It will create a holographic image of your head onto her's. Less chance of anyone knowing the difference. It will also change her voice to sound like your's.

"You still continue to rock Wade."

"Thanks. Oh! I tried searching in the government files to see if they had any info on the old railroad tunnels and I found a reference to them in an old file from the very early 60's. It refers to another set of files that I haven't been able to find online. There is only one hardcopy and that's locked in a safe somewhere in Washington DC, but I haven't found anyone that knows where or how to get it.

"We'll just have to make do with out it then. Wade, do you have any idea who this third person is?"

"Not a clue. Whenever I've seen him on camera, he's been all dressed in black. Kind of like you guys are now as a matter of fact. Whoever he is, he just passed the security check and is heading towards the front door now."

"I'll go let him in then." said Kim as she got off the sofa.

"Kim." said Ron as he pulled on his mask hiding his face. "No mention about who I am till we find out who he is. No sense in taking any chances."

"Gottcha." she said as she picked up the dark goggles on the table as she went to the door.

Stopping long enough to slip the goggles on to protect her eyes from the "Christmas lights," she opened the door to let the mysterious, or rather the unknown 3rd party member in.

There was no one there. She could see the security guards, but no one else. Closing the door, she started thinking that maybe Wade had been mistake...

Planting her right foot, she pivoted hard to her left, her left fist extended and swinging high to give the move momentum, her right hand in close to her body. Halfway through the move, she heard the sound of something ducking back in front of her. Just the sound she was hoping for. Pulling back her left arm, her right hand shot out lower than left, open with the palm out. It hit something and gave her the "push" to do a back flip so she could come up in a fighting stance. She now had distance from the unseen person, facing him, and battle ready, 1.75 seconds after closing the door.

She could not see him but she knew exactly where he was. How? Didn't know, didn't care. But she "knew." Her focus was on the spot she knew him to be in. He tried moving a couple of times, but her focus followed him.

"You know, it was pretty ballsey trying to sneak in on me like that." said Kim.

(pause)

"I'll give you points for getting in, but once you got in, ehhhhh. Sorry!"

"Maybe you'd like to go to round two where the stakes really get high!" said Ron in a disguised voice as he suddenly appeared behind the unseen intruder with a ninja clad Rufus at his side.

Slowly, the stranger appeared. He was well built and a tall, wearing the same type of ninja wear that they were. His hands were open and about shoulder height. His hood cover all of his face except his eyes which were brown. He had a large pouch which was resting in his right hip with a strap going around to his left shoulder.

"I apologize." He said in a loud whisper. "I knew that you would want to test me before allowing me to join you so I thought it best to go ahead and get it out of the way."

"We were going to let you come just on Master Sensei's and Dr Director's recommendation, but it would be nice to know what you are capable of. Maybe a couple of tests would be good." said Ron in his disguised voice as he walked past the stranger and headed back into the living room.

"God, is everyone trying to hide their true identity? Why couldn't they have just worn glasses like Clark Kent?" thought Kim to herself.

"Good." said the stranger as he started to follow Ron. "I have long wanted to prove myself to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Hearing his name stopped Ron in his tracks. Turning, he pulled his hood off and asked, "Okay. How did you know it was me? The world thinks I'm either dead or dying in the hospital."

"First, you are here at Kim Possible's house with her. If you were still in the hospital, she would be at your bedside. Second, you are about the right size and build, although it does look like you have been working out. Your eyes are the right color and so are your eye brows. They matched your hair color. Third, there is naked molerat dressed as a ninja at your side. Who else could you be?" asked the unknown man.

"Okay, you got me there. Rufus, you are going to have to ride in a pouch like he has. Can't have you giving away our secret before we're ready." said Ron. "By the way, what's in your pouch?"

The man reached into the pouch and pulled out a very old looking earthen jar. "This is the magic jar that will hold the Chi-ez of the Yono once he has been defeated."

"Wait a minute," said Kim. "I thought the magic jar was the stone figure that looked like Monkey Fist. I saw it at the warehouse. He was the last one that was held in it."

"Yes, It did." said the man. "Sensai said the Chi-ez of Monkey Fist was no longer in it so it no longer should hold that shape. He was able to say an incantation that returned the jar to it's original form. This." he said indicating the earthen jar.

"What happened to Monkey Fist's body then?" asked Kim.

"Believe me. You really don't want to know."

They had reached the living room when Ron turned and asked, "Okay, you want to remove your hood since we know we're all friends here?"

"I would rather be judged without any...ah... preconceived notions of my abilities. Please?"

"Very well. Since Dr Director said you were a former GJ agent, how about a little sparing with Kim? said Ron as he started pushing the furniture out of the way.

"I'll have you know my instructor told me I was the best at hand to hand combat he'd trained in the past eight years. Sparing rule 3?" said Kim as she took a battle ready stance.

"Congratulations!" said the man as he rotated his head with a couple of loud cracks. "I taught the class for 3 years. I might have taught your instructor. Rule 3? Nothing to actually harm the other. Once a take down by throw or toss or an escape, the match is over? That's fine for me." he said as he took his stance.

"Begin!" said Ron as he stepped back to watch the two. Ron watched as the two tested each other looking for strengths and weaknesses. She was a little quicker than he was but he seemed to make up for it with experience. Openings would appear, then disappear, revealing the traps that each opening truly was. After four minutes, he seemed to be slowing a little. His moves were not as sharp as they had been. Kim saw her opening and moved in to flip him over her back to finish the match.

As soon as she turned and started to flip him over her body to land in front of her, she knew she was in trouble. His weight had already started moving over her and his other hand now had her forearm. He was going to do a reverse and flip her. She had done this move in her GJ training and her instructor told her then that he only knew of three other people that could pull that maneuver off. Himself, his instructor, that had taught it to him and the old man that his instructor had said taught it to him.

The man landed on his feet and kept the momentum going by flipping her. She allowed him to use her weight to do the flip because it bought her a little more time. Once she found that someone else knew how to do it, she had tried to figure out an escape from it. She had ideas, but they had never worked, But because of the gloves she was now wearing, it might work now.

At almost the top of the flip, she jabbed her thumb on a pressure spot on his right hand which held her forearm. That would render that hand useless for maybe 2 seconds. At the top of the flip her hand grabbed his other hand that held her other hand. She then formed the hand he held into a cone, like she was trying to pick up a marble with all fingers at the same time, and was able to pull her hand out of the glove and get free of his hold. She then did a midair summersault, landing about five feet away from him, facing him and in a battle stance.

He looked at the empty glove in his hand and then looked at her. He then started to applaud her. The match was over since she escaped.

"Who was your instructor?" he asked, still clapping his hands.

Smiling, she replied, " Agent Hurt."

"William Hurt, or as I called him "Will Hurt."" the man said as he finished clapping. "He was my only student that could learn how to do the reversing flip. I didn't know he had found a way to escape it"

"He didn't. I did, just now, and I wasn't sure it was going to work." she said with a bigger smile.

The man looked her in the eye and said, "Well done then. Well done indeed." and gave a few more claps of applause.

She gave him a nod of acceptance and then gave Ron a nod indicating he passed.

"Would you like a few minutes breather before my test? You started to look a little winded there at the end." said Ron to the man.

"Yes, I did start to 'look' a little winded. I thought I could lure her into making a mistake. I was wrong.  
No. Let's get this out of the way." said the man as he moved to the center of the room.

"Okay. Nothing strenuous or harmful. A simple game of tag. Dragon style. Dragon was how you entered. Lets see how well you can find me. Oh by the way, you're it." said Ron as he disappeared like the chesser cat followed closely by their unknown companion.

Kim could follow them a little bit, her attention was divided between the two. The game lead all around the room. It was only two minutes before she heard the unknown man say "Tag!"

"Congratulations." said Ron. "I thought it would take you longer. I must not be as good as I thought."  
"You are." said the man. "I cheated."

"How?" asked Ron.

"I watched her eyes. Since she knew where I was at the door, I figured she could see you and would watch you more than me, and I was right."

Ron looked at her and Kim smiled, shrugged her shoulders a little to say she was sorry.

Ron then looked at the man, smiled and said, "Smart! Just what we need if this mission is going to succeed. You do know that we are going after more then just Monkey Fist?"

"Yes. You are going to attempt to rescue Sensai's granddaughter, Yori. Correct?"

"Yes." said Ron.

"Good. That is why I must come with you to help in any way I can."

"Why is that?" ask Kim.

"Because...(pause)...she is my daughter." the man said flatly.

"Okay Mr Mystery Man, I think that the time for you to reveal yourself to us has past. Yori has never talked about her father. She said he had died a long time ago and didn't want to talk about it anymore." said Ron.

"You're right." said the man in a rich baritone voice."Many things are past time, but hopefully I still have time to help save my daughter. I couldn't save her mother but maybe I can make up for it with Yori." he said as he pulled off his hood.

Both Kim and Ron looked at each other. Neither believing what they were seeing, and looked back at the man.

"What's the matter you two? Do I have to put you both in detention for not talking?"

Ron regained his voice first. "Ma Ma Ma Ma Mr Barkin?"

"Affirmative Stoppable. You two look like you just saw a ghost."

"Boo?"

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie. 


	2. Chapter 2

As some of you may, or may not, know I've been working on this strory for about 2 years. I have been editing out various parts of it since they are not allowed here.

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at keast Book II.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

"I wish you two would say something. Or at least close your mouths." said Mr Barkin as he sat down in a chair facing the couch. He then indicated that they should sit in the couch. They moved almost in unison to the couch and sat down together. Their expression never changed.

"Hmmm. Maybe it would be better if we tried this over coffee." suggested Mr. Barkin.

"I'll get it!" said Kim as she almost leapt off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"I still have that effect on them." thought Mr. Barkin to himself as he smiled inwardly.

"So Ronald, I guess you have some questions about what happened in high school."

"Well, yeah. I guess so Mr. Barkin."

"Ronald, you re not in high school anymore. You've saved the world, graduated college and you're soon going to be married. I think you can call me by my first name now." Replied Mr. Barkin.  
"Okaay, Mr. Barkin. (pause) I thought you had it in for me up until I started playing football my senior year, ever since I gave you that look in seventh grade."

"Ronald, do you know how many students have had the gumption to make eye contact with me during their first week of their freshman year since I have been teaching?"

"Ahhh, no."

"Two. You did it the first day. Kimberly did it the second day. Even Big Mike never looked me in the eye till the second month. I thought you had possibilities that day and I decided to push, prod, and do everything I could to help you be all Sensei and I thought you could be."

"Wait a minute Mr. Barkin, Sensei? But I didn't have the Magical Monkey Powers till later. How did Sensei know about me then?"

"Oh, you know Sensei. Always knowing more than he tells and giving out gardening tips. I think he said " A small acorn takes time to grow into a mighty oak and give comfort and protection to others, even if he looks like a young sapling," when he told me about you before your freshman year started. You proved yourself to me when you dealt with Gill."

"Gil? Ron asked.

"Gill, with two L's." replied Mr. Barkin.

"Oh Gill! Yeah, I did do okay then." said Ron humbly.

"Okay?" said Steve Barkin. "Working with only yourself, your mole rat and what was left in that run down camp, you did a fine job, saving me and your friends. Your biggest problem was you were prone to getting a big head sometimes when you did a good job. Something I'm glad to see you got over." said Mr. Barkin.

"That and that silly notion you had about your Bar Mitzvah Certificate proved your manhood. Now, I'm not saying that reading from the Toran in front of the assembly isn't a big step in a young man's life, but you were more concerned with that piece of paper than your actions. I challenged you and you learned from it. A person's actions determines whether he is a man or not. Not a piece of paper or a medal. You learned it then and you proved it again when you admitted that you cheated to get on the football team. I wasn't happy that you cheated but I was impressed that you came to me and told me the truth. That's the kind of thing that proves you are a man."

"Think back to just before you met Sensei. If it hadn't been for me, do you think the school board would have allowed an exchange program with a school in Yamanouchi, Japan, that doesn't even exist on the records? I had to push hard on that one."

Ron thought about what Mr. Barkin said for a few moments and then said, "Wait, at my graduation you called me a "non conformist punk.""

"Didn't you once declare your motto to be "Never be normal!"?

Ron thought about it. He did remember telling Kim that. He then got up off the couch, walked over to Mr. Barkin and held out his hand. Mr. Barkin took it and Ron said as he shook his hand, "It may be kinda late Mr. B, but thank you. For all of your help. I wish I had asked you to write a letter of recommendation to all the colleges I applied to."

Mr. Barkin smiled and said, "You're welcome Ronald. And I did send a letter to each college you applied to. I'll explain that latter." he added seeing the look of disbelief on Ron's face.

Just then Kim re-entered the room with a coffee tray. Feeling the change in the atmosphere in the room, she set the tray down on the table, poured the coffee, gave one to Mr. Barkin and Ron, poured one for herself and sat back down next to Ron.  
"What did I miss?" she whispered to Ron.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered back. Out loud he said, "Steve is about to tell us how he is Yori's father."  
She did a slight double take at Ron, hearing him call Mr. Barkin "Steve," but said nothing.

Both of them then looked at Steve Barkin and waited.

He took a sip of coffee and then leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees before he started.

"My tour in the Army was just about over and I was going to reenlist. I may have been a lousy cook, but there was one thing that no one could best me in. Hand to hand combat. I had hoped to be able to train the sergeants that would be training our solders. My Captain called me into his office before I could re-up and introduce me to an agent for Global Justice. They had been watching me and thought I would make a good field agent and maybe do some hand to hand training myself."

"They weren't so high techie back then. An agent had himself to rely on. Not some gizmo to lead him by the hand or wipe his nose when he needed it."

Kim started to object to that remark, but Mr. Barkin interjected, "Not that I'm putting you or them down Kimberly. Even then I was more a dinosaur than a thinker, but I was good at it. Our computers took up entire floors of buildings and slow as dirt. We had some men that were quicker with numbers in their heads"

"Anyway, the Captain told me that I would probably be doing a greater good for my country if I joined GJ than if I stayed in the Army. I joined them that day. About a year later I was a fully fledged agent."

"Another agent and I were given an assignment. Some nutcase bent on ruling the world calling himself Dr Chicago, had stolen some plans and papers with theories about a device that could, in the wrong hands could create a black hole the size of Nevada. We had to recover them."

"Let me guess, the Pan-dimensional-vortex-inducer?" asked Kim

"Ah...yeah." answered Mr. Barkin.

"Again with the Pan-dimensional-vortex-inducer. It's almost our arch...ah... what would it be Kim? It wouldn't be our arch foe, that would be a person." asked Ron.

"Never mind Ron. We've heard of it... ah... Steve." Kim said. "Go on."

"Anyway, we caught up to Dr Chicago in eastern Asia and managed to recover the items. The little black box had been removed from our jet and a safe installed in its place. That's where we stored the recovered info. We were returning flying back, but soon found that he had sent four other jets after us. We ended up in a dogfight we couldn't win. Agent Buzz managed to down the pursing jets, but we had taken several hits, including one that got Buzz. We were somewhere over a mountain range in Japan and losing altitude when Buzz told me to take over, just before he passed out. I was good, but not nearly as good a pilot as he was. I thought I could put it in a climb near a mountain, dump most of the fuel, lose some airspeed in a climb till it came almost to zero and then gently fall onto a ledge. It didn't work out that way."

"When we fell, the ledge I had picked collapsed. The plane slid back down the mountain, flipping over several times till we hit bottom. I woke up in what I thought was a small village. A young woman named Kiyone had pulled me from the wreckage and brought me to her home. I was banged up pretty good. Nothing broken, just hammered real good. There was only one major problem. I couldn't remember anything before waking up and seeing her by my bed. She told me about the crash and there had been another person with me, but he hadn't made it, when she got there. Her father thought about taking me down the mountain to a city and trying to learn who I was, but he was concerned that it would bring to much attention to his small village. I didn't understand, but I didn't have a problem staying there. Kiyone was a very pretty woman and as far as I knew, I didn't have anything important to do or worry about. I'd check my hand to see if I wearing a ring. They decided I should stay. They also decided I should be called Chen En Dowa. It meant "Man with unknown name," in their dialect. "

"After she nursed me back to health to a point I could get up and walk around, I started doing some exercises to keep limber. I don't know why but I remembered that it was important. Anyway, when I was just about completely healed, she came in one day just as I was getting started. She stood and watched me for a while and asked if she could join me. I wasn't going to say no. I think I said something stupid about I hoped it wouldn't be too strenuous for her. She said that she would try and keep up."

"Oh she kept up. For the next three hours without a break she kept up. If I started to slow down, she would laugh and say, "This is fun!" or "We use to do this when I was a little girl." By the time we were done, I could barely breathe, Every muscle hurt like hell. I felt like I had been rode hard and put away wet. I don't think she even got close to breaking a sweat and she looked like she could have gone on all day. God, she was beautiful. She told me about the hot springs to relax and restore my muscle tone."

"She asked if she could join me the next day and maybe show me a few other exorcises that might help. By the end of three months I was in better shape than I had ever been in my life. It didn't take me long to realize that her "other exorcises," were more hand to hand combat orientated. When I asked her about this, she laughed and said that they were just exercises, but we could try some fighting moves that her father had taught her. Needless to say, by the end of the next four months, I learned more about hand to hand than I had during my time in the army and GJ. She taught me something new every day and tested me on it till she knew I had it right. It was during this time that I realized I had...feelings... for her. Strong feelings."

"At first I thought it was just gratitude for saving my life, being my trainer, and my friend. But I was never able to convince myself of that."

"One day we going over what she had taught me so she decided the best way was to have a match. We fought for what seemed like hours. I think I surprised her. I held my own throughout the match. Then came the mistake. We both were getting tired and she wanted to finish it quickly and she forgot herself. She used an advanced move that she hadn't taught me yet. I managed to deflect most of it, but when the final blow came, she knocked me loopey. Next thing I remember I was laying on my back, the world was spinning out of control and she was kneeling by me calling my name, crying and planting little kisses on my face at the same time. When she saw me open my eyes, she kissed me on the lips...and I returned it."

"When she realized what we were doing, she quickly stood up, turned her back to me and said in a more formal tone," I am glad that you are not injured. I would have much to explain, especially if you were hurt while I was showing you techniques that are closely guarded secrets.""

"I start to say that we should talk about what had just happened, but before I could get it all out, she walked off telling me I should continue practicing. Alone. She had to return to the village."

"I think I forgot to tell you that after I was able to walk around, they seemed to want me outside the village walls during the day." Mr. Barkin said to Kim and Ron. "Kiyone and I usually practiced behind the town by a small waterfall. Sometimes we would go up near the hot springs or to a small field, but mostly by the waterfall."

"Several days after the "kiss," when we were just getting started, her father showed up.

"Father? To what do we owe this honor?" asked Kiyone as she bowed to him.

"Does a father need a reason to come and sit by a quiet stream to watch his daughter practice with our guest?" answered Sensei as he sat down on a large rock facing them. "Besides, I've heard that you have proven yourself to be an apt pupil." as he addressed me this time. " Kiyone tells me you are very...(pause)...skilled. I wish to see for myself if this is so, if you do not object."

"Kiyone bowed to her father, walked to where we practiced, turn to me and said, "Please, fight like your life depends on it." She then bowed to me and took a fighting stance. Her father then quietly said."Begin."

"She attacked me like a hawk on a young chick. She was a ballet dancer and wrecking ball all wound up into one person. If any one of her blows had made contact, I know she would have taken off my head. After I managed to survive her first onslaught and get myself up to her speed, the fight was on. I have no idea how long we fought. All time had stopped and there was nothing else in the world except her and me and the battle."

"If you two haven't yet, I suggest you have a real sparing match together. It gets the blood moving and you have your full concentration on the other's every move and body. It's almost as good as sex."

"Eew!" said Kim and Ron together.

""Sorry." said Mr. Barkin." I keep forgetting that each generation thinks that it invented "sex," and doesn't want to hear anything about the prior generation's escapades."

"Anyway, like I said, I have no idea how long we fought. We had gone through every move, counter move and combination of moves that we had gone over. I think she threw in a few that we had not. Each of us fended off the other's attacks. We were both sweating and breathing hard, but neither of us would concede. Just when I didn't know if either of us had anything left, her father said," Hold." as he stood."

"It has been some time since I have witnessed a display of such skill. There are not many men that could last half that time in a fight with Kiyone. She is the most skilled student/teacher at Yamanouchi School for Ninjas."

"Ninjas?" I ask him.

"He took me by the arm and led me back into the school as he explained what Yamanouchi was, a secret school for Ninjas and the art of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar. I had been tested and he invited me to stay and learn. Also to help Kiyone teach the new students."

"When I asked him why, when he had no idea of what kind of a man I had been before the accident, he said," Your chi is pure. No matter what you have done before now, you are a good man or your chi would be stained and I would know. Besides, Kiyone has strong feelings for you and I am a loving father. Do you not have strong feelings for her?"

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted me to stay and help Kiyone teach, for some reason that seemed to be important to me, and he told me she had strong feelings for me. Of course I said yes. How could things get any better? I had a purpose in life, I now had lots of friends and I had a beautiful girl friend. Within the year, we were married. A year after that, we had a beautiful daughter."  
"And then, three years later, my world died."

Steve Barkin sat his coffee down on the table and instead of looking at either Kim or Ron, started looking at a space on the couch in between them.

"We were coming back from the hot springs. Both Kiyone and I needed to relax from a hard day of training and little Yori just loved to play in the water. We could just see the top on the temple when we heard the noise. It was getting louder. I felt like a part of me knew what it was but I couldn't identify it. It was scaring Yori."

"Over the rise came five OH-6 Cayuse Hueys without doors, 4 men each and each with a Katie rifle. They were in a V formation with a lead chopper and they were flying at an altitude of 50 feet. They stopped and hovered when they got within 30 yards of us."

"There was a man wearing a lab coat in the lead copter. He had a mike for the loud speaker and when he spoke, he sent shivers ran down my spine."

"Agent Barkin! At last I, Dr Chicago, have found you. It took me three years to find out that you never returned to the States. My spies thought the government had just put all of the research under tighter security and hidden it somewhere better. Three years wasted. It took the rest of the time to track down your flight path and sort out where you had to have crashed and gotten to, but at last I have found you!"

"Now why don't you make it easy on yourself and turn over the research papers and information to me now, or else someone might get hurt. And you are not alone now I see. It could be someone you love."

Kim noticed that Mr. Barkin's expression had gone blank and his voice had grown soft. She wasn't sure if he was telling them what happened or reliving it all over again.

"I yelled back, I don't know what you are talking about. When the jet crashed and I woke up, I couldn't remember a thing. If you want me, I'll go with you. Just leave the woman and child alone.""

""Amnesia eh? To convenient. Maybe a little emotional shock will bring back your memories." He then turned to the man closest to the open door and said, "Kill the child.""

"They were going to kill Yori! They were going to kill my daughter! The gunman undid the seatbelt so he could lean out and get Yori in his sights. He was quick, but I was a little bit quicker."

"She had been hiding from the noise behind my leg when I turned, held her and covered her with my body to try and shield her, hoping that a shoulder blade or spine would deflect any bullet. And then I heard the report from the rifle. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that."

"I realized that neither Yori nor I had been shot. When I turned my head to look back at the gunman, that's when I thought my life ended. I saw Kiyone's body hit the ground behind me. She had been quicker than me. She had used her body to shield both Yori and me. The man in the helicopter was waving his hands at the gunman and I think he was yelling at him. He turned back, facing me and talked some more, I think.  
All of the sounds had gone into slow motion too, blurring them. I kept looking down at Kiyone, hoping she would move. I couldn't go to her because of shielding Yori."

"I heard more sounds of the man speaking again and when I looked up, the sniper was aiming at me. All I cared about was protecting Yori and hoping Kiyone's effort wouldn't be in vain. I didn't care about myself past that point. Just when it looked like the sniper was going to fire, an arrow appeared, sticking out of his arm holding the rifle. The fletchings were so close to him that the arrow had to have gone through his arm, rifle stock and in to his other hand. He fell out of the chopper. The sudden weight loss to one side made it lurch a little and as one, all of the choppers turned to face the direction the arrow came from and so did I."

"There stood Sensei on the top of a small rise, notching another arrow into his bow. As soon as the Hueys turned to give the men a chance to shoot Sensei, a flight of arrows came at the Hueys from behind Sensei that darkened the sky. Then every student, teacher, man and woman from Yamanouchi came pouring over that rise."

You would think that there would be no way an arrow from that distance could make it to the target. Because of the downdrafts of the blades, those arrows should have just fallen to the ground. The only arrow that hit the ground was the first one that Sensei shot and that was because it was in the man that shot his daughter. Every one of those arrows hit the helicopters. Some hit men. Some penetrated the Plexiglas canopies and shattered them and some hit hydraulic lines. All of the choppers turn and fled, but they weren't going far. They had maybe a couple minutes left in the air before they fell from the sky and the people of Yamanouchi were chasing them till that moment happened."

"Sensei was by my side in less than a minute. He accessed the situation in a glance and called Yori to come to him, to give in a few minutes with Yori. Lifting her head, I saw that she was still alive. I called her name and she opened her eyes and gave me a weak smile."

"Kiyone, why did you do it? I was willing to take that bullet to protect our daughter."

"I know my Chen-san." she said. "I am not as strong as you are in some things. I did not think I could go on living without you by my side. Besides, I think you still have a part in something greater than the two of us. You must promise me one thing though. Please make sure that Yori is brought up in our ways and that she is raised with love and honor."

"I promise." I said. Then I bent over to her ear and whispered in it."

"She smiled and said. I will tell them that then. Please know that I lov..."

"She died in my arms and my soul cried out in agony."

In the silence that followed and tears in his eyes, the vacant look in his face, Kim knew that Steve wasn't here. He was back on that path in Japan holding his dead wife. Leaning forward, she reached out her hand and put it on his. She hoped to bring him back to the present. Away from that moment.

His hand was cold. He didn't respond. She gently tried shaking it. Nothing. She looked at Ron with a little worry in her eyes. Ron softly call his name, "Steve? Mr. Barkin?" Still nothing. Finally he said." Chen-san?"

Steve looked up. He looked shocked that they were there. He quickly looked around and realized where and when, he was.

"Funny. Sensei did almost the same thing that day. My grief almost consumed me but he put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a slight shake."

""Chen-san, you still have things to do this day. The people responsible for this still have to be dealt with." he said as he handed me the Katanna that he and Kiyone had helped me forge."

"When I took it, I saw that I had Kiyone's blood on my hands from holding her. I pulled the blade from its sheath and wiped her blood on the blade. I wanted a part of her there when I found the bastard that did this."

"I stopped long enough to check the gunman that had fallen. I was right about the arrow going though his arm and into his other hand. What I hadn't seen was that the shaft had also passed through the trigger guard behind the trigger, preventing it from being pulled back enough to fire."

"I took off in the direction the choppers headed and found the tracks of the people of Yamanouchi easily. They were moving fast, not trying to hide their passage as they normally would have done. About 2 miles later, I found what was left of the helicopters and some of Chicago's men. Some hadn't survived the hard landings and some had been shot, but not by arrows. They had been pinned to the inside of the copters by their clothes with arrows. Someone had shot them after they landed, with a gun. "

"I followed their trail away from the landing site. I found more of his men that had been shot in the back as I got nearer. By the time I reached the small box canyon they had been cornered in, Chicago's henchmen had been whittled down to five. I asked what had happened when I joined up with our people."

""He is a madman!" I was told by one student. "He shot his own men in the helicopters because he didn't want them telling information about him. Then he shot some of them in the back while they were running because they wouldn't fall back to guard his retreat. He has no honor at all." "

"I told him to pass the word for everybody to keep their heads down and that I would talk to them. He warned me to be careful. A man like that could not be trusted at all."

"I thanked him and then moved closer. When I was close enough, I called out, Chicago! I am coming out to talk to you. You are not in a position to open fire without repercussions of these archers." After I gave that a few minutes to soak in I stood up and started walking towards them, my Katanna held low.

"When I was about 20 feet away, Chicago smiled and said, "Drop your weapons men. We are about to be arrested by a Global Justice agent. We surrender! "

"What he said threw me and I paused in my advance. He then said to his men and everyone else to hear, "Global Justice agents have sworn an oath to bring anyone in their custody in for due and proper justice by the courts, and since we just surrendered, we are now in his custody. Know your opponents weaknesses and make them work for you. We will be out of jail before the weekend." I continued forward, thinking of what result my actions or inaction here would have. When I was within 8 feet of the henchmen that surrounded him, I looked at each one and then said, "Run. And if you stop to hurt anyone or steal from anyone as you go down the mountain, I will hunt you down." They were smart and ran. I then turned to Chicago."

"As I slowly stepped closer to him, he started backing up, until his back was against a rock wall, the sweat starting to pour off him. He wasn't so cocky now. I got right in his face and said, "I told you when you first showed up that I didn't remember anything before my crash. Fortunately for you, I do remember the oath." I turned and started to walk away. After I took one step though, I turned, bringing the Katanna up and stuck it into his lower abdomen on his right side. He screamed but had no way to back away from my blade. "Unfortunately for you, I don't remember taking that oath." I said as I brought the blade across him, letting his intestines pour out onto the ground as I walked away from him."

"I returned to the school, knowing that I had dishonored myself by taking the life of an unarmed man that had surrendered to me, but I didn't care. Kiyone would not have approved, but she wasn't there. As soon as I got back, I found Sensei and told him everything. He asked me very few questions, knowing that I was going to tell all and leave nothing out. When I was done, I bowed to him and remained in that position to await his decision, even though I knew what it had to be."

"' You have brought a great dishonor to yourself Chen-san. One that cannot be allowed to remain in Yamanouchi. You will have to leave in disgrace right after Kiyone's funeral.' As he spoke, I knew that this was hurting him."

"I stood, bowing my head and said, Your pardon Master Sensei, but Chen-san died today, just before Kiyone did. My name is Steven Barkin and I am an agent of Global Justice. I must leave and return the items that that man stole to the proper government agency. The secrets of Yamanouchi will remain here. I only have one request of you. Kiyone asked that Yori be raised in honor and love. I can no longer raise her up in honor. Would you care for Yori and make sure her mother's dying request is fulfilled?"  
Please?"

"Sensei nodded and said." It would be my honor t..." He stopped midsentence and looked at me as if he was looking through me, trying to see inside my mind. He then continued. "You thought that I would extract my own revenge on the person that brought about the death of my daughter if you brought him back here, didn't you?'" It was a statement, not a question. I said nothing."

"'Even in doing a dishonorable act, you have done it with a degree of honor in your heart.'" he said softly.

"It would be better for a school to lose a teacher than its Head Master, Sensei.' I replied."

"He looked at me another minute and said." You may tell your superiors about Yamanouchi. It will help in your defense when you return. They will keep our secrets also. We took the wreckage of your plane and hid it in a nearby cave. We will do the same with the helicopters. Their bodies will be given a proper burial. Your friend was buried near your crash site. We thought this day would come, so his body was wrapped in a way so that when we exhumed it, it could be return to his home."

"'I can retrieve the items from the wreckage Sensei. Buzz would have said 'thank you' for the care of his remains. I will say goodbye to Yori and leave tomorrow, after saying my final goodbye to Kiyone.' I said to the man that I had called father."

"There will still come a time when you can recover your honor Steven-san. Your services to us are not ended here. I will contact you when you are needed. You might visit us in future days to check on Yori." Sensei said."

"I thanked him and went to recover the safe from the plane and prepare my wife for her funeral."

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie.


	3. Chapter 3

As some of you may, or may not, know I've been working on this strory for about 2 years. I have been editing out various parts of it since they are not allowed here.

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at keast Book II.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

After he finished, Steve sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

Kim looked at him and decided that he looked like he was here in the present. She waited for him to continue. She looked at Ron and saw that he was staring at one of the shuttered windows, being just as quiet as Steve.

" I ah...I need to go and wash my hands. Where is your ...?" asked Steve.

Before he could finish his question, Kim told him it was down the short hallway and to the left.

After Steve was out of earshot, she looked back to Ron again, wanting to ask a question that she wasn't sure she wanted answered.

"Ron?" she asked, "If the same..."

"Yes. I would have." he replied, still staring at that shuttered window. He sounded like his mind was a world away.

"But I didn't finish the question." stated Kim.

"You didn't have to." he said as he turned back to her. "If someone ever did anything to hurt you, there is nothing in this world that could stop me from tracking them down and making sure that they know what kind of pain they inflicted on you. I would have done the same thing that Steve did. I'm sorry if that changes your feelings towards me, to know that I would get revenge, but it's who I am." "I'm Jewish, remember." he said as he tried to smile. "We started the whole "eye for an eye," thing." He then turned back to looking at the shuttered window.

Kim looked at her clasped hands in her lap, sighed and then reached out to touch his shoulder. "Ron, I would have done the same thing too." she said softly.

When he turned to look her in the eyes, she continued. "When you were in the hospital, your heart stopped and I thought you were dea...When I thought Monkey Fist had kil...When I thought you had passed, I was going to go after him. If I could have gotten my hands on him, I would have beaten him until his face turned into a bloody pulp and then I would have kept on beating him till I couldn't lift my arms any more. It wouldn't have mattered if he were alive or not." She was almost in tears at this point.

Ron reached out, pulled her into his arms, hugged and held her.

"I know that isn't how we should be. But that's what I would have done." she finished when she was able.

"Kim, that doesn't make us bad." Ron whispered to her.

"No. It just makes us human." replied Kim as she and Ron closed their eyes and touched their foreheads together.

A moment later, Steve walked back into the room. Seeing the two so silent brought him up short. Clearing his throat, he approached them and said, "Listen, if you two don't want me along after what I just said, I'll understand. I just thought you should know what kind of person I really ..."

Before he could finish, Kim had jumped up off the couch and had him in a big hug. Ron gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"So, how did you go from being a Global Justice agent and Ninja to becoming a school teacher?" asked Ron after Kim finally released her grip on Steve and had sat back down.

Steve had sat back down in the chair and began again. "When I got back, I had to go through more security measures than if I were going to see the President, with a loaded gun." said Steve. "At first they didn't believe I was who I said I was. After my finger prints came back and proved my identity, it took them almost 4 months for them to make sure that I hadn't been captured and brain washed."

"You mean they kept you confined for 4 months?" asked Ron as he imagined Mr. Barkin wearing a straight jacket in a padded room for that long of time.

"Oh, no." replied Steve. "During that time, I was assigned quarters in the complex. I had full access to the gym, cafeteria and library. The only problem was when I wasn't being tested or questioned, I had three agents "escorting," me from place to place. Two senior agents following 15' behind me and a probationary agent at my side. If I tried anything, the two in back would have had time to alert the complex and attempt to subdue me. It was more or less a test to see what I would or would not do. I'm sure there were more agents tailing us that I never saw."

"The two in back rotated with others and I hardly ever talked to them, but the probationary agent stayed the same and we talked a lot. It helped that she seemed to be interested in what I had to say as opposed to what I didn't say." continued Steve. "You see, in my report and during all of my debriefings, I never told them the location of where I was or any names except for Yori's. I told them I would only disclose that info to Director Waverly. I wasn't willing to betray Sensei's trust in me. Over time, I started calling the Probationary Agent, MPP. It stood for "my personal probie, or I just called her, Probie." She in turned started calling me "Boss," since I determined where we went during my personal time."

"After the Psych boys felt that I wasn't brain washed, I lost the two chaperones in back and a meeting was set up for me with the Director. Probie still had to escort me everywhere, but she waited in the hall outside Waverly's aids office when I went in for my meeting. He was not a happy camper."

"As soon as I closed the door and stood at attention, he read me the riot act, about filling out reports in full and responding to my supervisor's questions while being debriefed. After going over about how they had almost as much clearance as he did, he finally sat down and told me to report on what I left out."

"I said one word," said Steve. "Yamanouchi." The old man indicated me to stop by holding up his hand. He then went to the door, opened it and told his aid to go get himself a cup of coffee. After closing the door he moved to stand in front of me and in a low whisper, he asked "Master Sensei?" When I nodded yes, he then asked me another question."

"Then the girl's name, your wife's name, was Kiyone?" Director Waverly asked.

"The old man surprised me enough that all I could do was reply with another nod. He then seemed to deflate till he looked like an old man. He walked over and started looking at some photos he had hanging on his wall. After a few minutes, he returned to his desk and sat down."

"Agent Barkin, I want you to fill out a full report on this incident. Leave nothing out, and return it to me. On my desk by 0700. I'll send for you in the afternoon. This report will be restricted for now. Continue keeping this to yourself until I tell you different. Understood?"

" Yes Sir." I replied." said Steve. "He had me more off balance than I had ever been. I started to ask him how he knew about Sensei, but he dismissed me before I had the chance. I went back to my quarters and filled out the report. I left nothing out. I had it on his desk at 0630. At 1300 hours, I was told to report back at his office."

"When I got there, escorted by Probie, his aid directed us to a conference room at the far end of the hall. When we entered, I found three other people sitting at the opposite side of the table, the old man was standing at one end."

"He stood and said, "I have called these people together to conduct a Tribunal of Inquiry and Justice concerning inappropriate actions by Agent Barkin. These three, the head of the legal department, the head of research and development, and the head of the computer department, will conduct the inquiry and will render a verdict. I will execute out that verdict. I need one more person to act as a guard during these proceedings. Do you have any objection to the probationary agent filling that spot?""

"If I had thought the Director had me confused before, I was wrong. I was expecting to be kick out on my keister and into jail or a full blown departmental trial with me standing there in handcuffs, but all I could do was stand there and nod my head."

"Probie had become a friend, but it was time she learned the truth about me."

"I was told to sit at the table across from the three department heads. My report was read to me and I was asked if I wanted to change any of it. When I told them no, they spent the next three hours asking me all kinds of questions concerning it. What kind of jets were we fighting? Did I know where we were when I tried my landing? When did I remember who I was? Did I ever try and find out who I was? Etcetera."

"When they said they were done, Director Waverly leaned forward and asked me one more question. What did I whisper in Kiyone's ear just before she passed away?"

"I replied that I told her that she was Mrs. Steven Barkin, and she could tell her ancestors her true name. That she was married to a man that knew who he was and what he had to do. And that I loved her. I knew that would be important to her in the afterlife, when she met her ancestors, that she was not married to a man that had no name."

"After that, I was told to return to my quarters and wait for their decision. Probie was to stand guard and make sure that I had no contact with anyone. That included between us. I didn't have to wait long. Two hours later we were summoned back."

"Standing before the three, the head of R & D, read the charges and verdict."

"On the charge of wrongful death of Agent Buzz Flyboy, I was found innocent. The Doctors determined the fatal round severed the main artery in his leg. The only question there was how he managed to hold on as long as he did. They didn't know Buzz. I was also given a letter of thanks from his family, for bringing back his remains. It gave them closure."  
"On the charge of failure to return with the information in a timely manner, I was found innocent. The case of amnesia cleared me on that."  
"On the charge the wrongful death of Dr Chicago, a man that had surrendered to me, thus placing himself into my custody, I was found guilty."

"It was their recommendations, that I be held responsible for financial compensations not to exceed 3 million dollars to his widow and orphans. That I not be allowed to be a member of GJ for a period of five years and that a letter of reprimand be included in my permanent record. They would leave it in the hands of Director Waverly to care out the sentence."

"Director Waverly then collected all of the copies of the proceedings and all paperwork, including the all copies of my report. He then thanked the three heads for attending the seminar on Sexual Harassment in the Workplace and hoped they had learned something and would make sure that it didn't happen in their departments."

"Huh?" asked Ron looking puzzled. "Wait...What seminar?"

"It was the Director's way of accounting for their whereabouts during the trial. It also informed them that what had happened, was to never be talked about again." said Kim. "Right Mr. Barkin?"

"Right." answered Steve.

"After they left, Probie was ordered to escort me and I was to follow the Director back to his office. Once we got there, the he put all of the paperwork in a small compartment in the wall near his desk. He went back to another wall and was looking at some pictures when he asked me if I wanted to know why we just had those hearings. When I replied I did, he motioned me to come closer to him. He was still looking at a photograph when he said he was too close to the case to give an impartial judgment. I looked at the photo he was looking at and saw a Japanese couple surrounding a younger version of the Director. He was holding a baby. The woman looked like an older version of Kiyone and the man was a young Sensei. "My goddaughter and her parents." He told me, as he went to sit behind his desk.

"Now, as to the sentencing." said Director Waverly. "Dr Chicago was such an egotist, that he never considered having a friend, let alone a woman, willing to marry him. No widow, no orphans, no financial compensations. Not be allowed to be a member of GJ for a period of five years. Well, you've been missing for over six years. Those five can come out of those. That way, we will only owe you for one year plus back pay. And your letter of reprimand," he said as he wrote some down on a counseling form. " Try to do better." There I think that takes care of everything."

"Then I heard a "ding!" Director Waverly reached over and opened the compartment that he had put all of the records in. All I could see was a pile of ash. He started saying "Oh dear, dear dear. I inadvertently put the proceedings of your hearing in the incinerator and they were all destroyed. He then turned back to me and asked me what my plans were now. After he let me stand there and stammer a bit, he suggested that I remain working for GJ. I agreed. I thought that I might be able to regain some honor by trying to save the world. Maybe even enough to be able to get my daughter back some day."

"Director Waverly said that might happen, and he wanted me to meet my new partner. My new partner at her request. He then indicated Probie. I asked her if she was sure. She said she was and she thought we would make a god team."

"For five years, she was right. We were the best they had at the time. I had taught her all I knew about hand to hand and how to be a good agent. She kept me up to date with the new gadgets that were being developed and showed me how to use them. Like a team, we covered each other s backs and looked out for each other. We also became more than that."

Steve remained silent for a minute, letting that piece of information set in and then continued. "She helped me get over Kiyone's death and teach me how to be human again. We even talked about getting Yori and becoming a family. So I thought about going to Yamanouchi to see Sensei."

"The day before I was going to ask for some time off to make the trip, I got a letter from Sensei. He had been sending me letters every other month to let me know how Yori was. She was eleven now and able to do things that most of his twenty year olds were just trying to learn. She was excelling at everything she did. Sensei thought that she was going to exceed Kiyone's expectations of her. He agreed with my decision to leave her with him to fulfill Kiyone's final wish. He had enclosed a photo of her. She was the spitting image of her mother."

"His letter crushed any ideas of my restarting a family with Probie and Yori. I had my promise to live up to and with it. I wasn't going to break it."

"We had a mission that night. Our Intel said a crime ring was going to have a meeting inside a cosmetics research building. They were going to try and branch out into slavery too. The old man wanted his best two people in to scope out the situation so we could arrest them all before storming the building. That would have been Probie and me. My mind wasn't really into it, but the mission was too important to pass on. After we entered the building we made our way down to where the meeting was suppose to take place. I had the lead. I don't know how I missed it, but I tripped a booby trap that a first year Pixie should have seen. The next thing I knew, the room was exploding all around us. I pushed her ahead of me and we headed out as fast as we could. She was having trouble moving. It wasn't till we got out that I realized that she was hurt. She was hurt and it was my fault."

"She was rushed to the hospital while I had to report. It turned out that it was a setup. Our intel was wrong. Probie was in the hospital because I fouled up and all I got was some new formula splashed on my face. Kyione died because of me and Probie suffered a PPI because of me. That was when I decided to get away where I wouldn't be the reason of anyone's sufferings. I would teach high school."

"Ron leaned over when Steve wasn't looking and mouthed a question to Kim. "What's a PPI?"

Kim sort of shrugged after making sure that Steve wasn't looking at her and mimed cutting off a finger, ear or nose.  
"I waited till Probie was out of the hospital and back to work at GJ before I told her." continued Steve. "To make a long story short, she disagreed but understood. She said she would wait for me to come around because she loved me."

"I got a job at Middleton and worked my way up the rank and file. I started up with my military discipline again to try and keep myself under control and away female company. Eleven years ago, I got two letters in the mail. One was from Director Waverly telling me he was going to retire, he also asked me to keep an eye on a student that showed great potential and might be interested in becoming an agent. That was you Miss Possible. The other letter was from Sensei, asking me to do the same thing, only he wanted me to keep an eye on you Ronald. He said you had great potential."

At that moment, Kim heard her favorite ring tone. Beep beep be beep.

"What up Wade?" she said after getting her kimmunicator out of her side pouch and turning her back to Steve and Ron so didn't interrupt them.

"Kim. Who was the mystery..." Kim saw him type something on his keyboard and look at another monitor. "Mr. Barkin?! Who would have thought it?" exclaimed Wade.

"Wade. How did you know who it was?" asked Kim. "I wasn't holding the kimmunicator so you could see him."

"Oh...Well...I...um." stammered Wade, looking embarrassed.

"Just how many cameras do you have built into this thing?" Asked Kim, and then she exclaimed in a low voice,"Oh my God! You were watching Shego and me! What else have you seen?"

"Kim! We ah... really don't have time. I've got more information for you about the mission." Wade said trying to change the subject.

"Okay. But we need to talk about this later." said Kim looking very serious and hurt. Wade's face fell like he just lost his best friend. Kim smiled back at him and said, "And I want copies. Of everything. From all the way back."

She turned back to the others to share the kimmunicator with the others. They saw a very relieved and confused looking Wade on the small screen.

Wade collected himself before he spoke. "Uh, it's almost time for you guys to be heading out to your entrance. Everybody else is in place and they are ready to start their attacks. I've re-modulated the frequencies of the kimmunicator because we may have a problem."

"GJ scientists have finished examining the petrified bodies of their two agents and they are pretty sure that one of them is missing their GJ mobile database. With it, Monkey Fist can access all of the files in the database. He might have even been able to monitor the kimmunicator. I'm pretty sure he won't be able to do that now."

"How sure are those scientists, Wade?" asked Ron.

"About 95 percent sure. We got another possible problem too. All three zoos that Monkey Fist stole the monkeys from, now report that early this morning, someone broke in and stole all of their tranquilizer darts and guns. Everything. But here is the funny part, they only took enough tranquilizer for maybe three people."

"This doesn't make any sense." said Steve. "Why all the hardware and not enough juice?"

"We're not even sure it was Monkey Fist." said Wade. "Either way, it's time for you guys to head out. Director Betty arranged to have a vehicle to take you to the entrance. Contact me when you get there. I may have to help you locate it."

As they started to gather up their stuff, Steve Barkin started to hand the pouch with the magic jar in it to Ron.

"No," said Ron. "You carry it. We trust you and we know you'll take good care of it."

They gathered up their stuff, redonned their hoods and left, all of them trying to figure what Monkey Fist's plans were. Either way, they would all find out soon enough.

****************************  
The Lord Yono, as he preferred to be called now, casually tossed the small device that was the GJ mobile database, on a chair. It was almost time to implement his plan thanks to that device and what they had found in the tunnels. He looked over at Amy Hall, who was now wearing the second neuro-compliance chip on her forehead.

"To bad you started to question my desires and plans Miss Hall." he said to her. "But at least I won't let you go to waste. I'll still give you the occasional "romp!" but I will need you to continue turning our captives into monkeys too. And especially Kim Possible. Once she has returned to being the monkey she almost was..." A sudden memory of Kim, when she was almost transformed into a monkey after wearing the amulet of the Monkey King appeared in his mind's eye. This time however, the memory wasn't obscured by the spirit of Toshimiru.

"Firefox." he whispered to himself. "I will have you. It may have taken me over sixteen hundred years, but I will have you. And you will pay."

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie.


	4. Chapter 4

As some of you may, or may not, know I've been working on this strory for about 2 years. I have been editing out various parts of it since they are not allowed here.

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at least Book II.

-WARNING-  
Certain parts of this Chapter contain Ideas and suggestions that some people will find offensive.  
Please consider this chapter rated

-M+ for those reasons-

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

The trip had been uneventful. They discussed that once they found Yori, they should wait until after Wade had a chance to run some scans, before they removed the neuro-compliance chip. Dr. Bortal had given Wade a program that would negate the effects of the chip to give him a true idea of Yori's mental health. That had been what the chips were originally designed for. Aiding therapists in their treatment of the mental unstable.

Once they got to the site, Wade had to guide them to the actual "entrance." They had decided to enter through an air vent, thinking that there would be less chance of being spotted and it came out through an old wishing well, located in a garden behind one of the historical homes in the oldest section of town. They all made it to the floor of the tunnel without incident after dropping down from the opening.

After making sure that they were not observed making their entrance, they were surprised to see some things that they weren t expecting.

As Kim called Wade, Ron took Rufus out of his side pouch and asked him to scout ahead about 50 yards and then return. He then went to look at the vent they had just climbed through as well as the other things they found. Steve Barkin was looking at the things too, thinking to himself that they looked familiar.

"Wade." said Kim. "You'll never guess what we found down here."

"Ahh, electric lighting with some or none working, a big honking door ready to slide into place if a bigger honking motor is activated and no way to re-open it?" was his reply.

"Okaaay." she said. "Maybe you can guess. This looks sort of trappish. So, what's the sitch?"

"No idea. The other three groups found the same things when they entered. GJ was the only group that didn't have any lights on, but that works to their advantage and Dr Director is having some of her people try and get the hard copies of those hidden file in Washington, to try and shed some light on what's been going on down there. All of the construction is too old for this to be the work of Monkey Fist and too recent to be the original construction."

"Still more unknowns." she sighed. "How are the other groups doing?"

The Kimmunicator's image started showing signs of bad reception as he replied, "Both team Yamanouchi's ninja graduates and team Go have seen monkey scouts and are advancing slowly into the tunnels. Team Global Justice is going in with knock out gas grenades. They are wearing self contained haz mat suits equipped with heat sensing cameras. They hope to advance and take out most of the monkey army ahead of them. Without the lights, they should be able to move without being seen."

"Standard procedure for dealing with an animal control situation." said Steve. He had moved to Kim's side, as had Ron, to listen to Wade's report. "Taken right from the GJ hand book."

"We've got another problem, or will have." continued Wade. "When I re-modulated the frequencies of the kimmunicator, the new one is more susceptible to interference. The underground electrical cables for three power grids are up ahead and above your path. We won't be able to communicate for about 300 yards. There's no problem with the others, it will just affect your group. It can't be helped."

Kim checked her map of the tunnels." That will mean we'll be out of communication until we reach this area marked as the repair rooms. Right?"

"Right." he said.

"I wish my battle suit wasn't on the fritz again, but if it can't be helped, it can't be helped. We'll call when we get beyond the interference." said Kim as she turned off her kimmunicator.

Rufus returned and told them the way was clear but there were "other things," further down that he didn't understand. Ron repeated it for Mr. Barkin's sake as they prepared to move out.

"You actually understand what your naked mole rat is saying?" asked Steve with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Well, yeah." said Ron as if it was nothing.

"He also speaks 'monkey, mutated wiener dog' and 'cockroach', but only if the cockroaches are bigger than small dogs." said Kim smiled proudly as she followed Ron and started moving down the tunnel.

Steve Barkin just stood there for a second or two and shook his head and smiled as he too followed Ron.

They had only traveled about 40 yards or so when they came upon Rufus's "things." They were stacked against one side of the tunnel and they started with several stacks of drum, each about three feet tall. There was enough light to see the yellow triangle with the stylized C and D forming a circle in the middle of it. They were dark green with one word beneath the triangle. "Sanitary."

"Gee." said Ron. "To bad we can't call Wade to..."

"No need." said Steve. "It's a standard Civil Defense sanitary canister. Inside are toilet paper, towels, soap, and plastic bags to deposit your waste and then store them back in the drum. All things needed in case of a national emergency."

"That's why this setup looked familiar." he continued. "Someone in the government decided to turn this into a bomb shelter."

"A bomb shelter?" asked Ron. "What sort of bomb are you talking about?"

Steve Barkin looked like he was going to admonish Ron for such a question but then thought better of it.

"I guess a lot of people would like to forget that era, teachers and schools included. It wasn't the proudest chapter of this country's history. People losing their jobs or being arrested because of some meeting they went to years earlier, the Congressional Hearings on Un-American Activities, Tail gunner Joe. It was the Salem Witch hunts all over again." Steve had slipped into his teacher's role again as he went on to explain.

"During the 50's, Russia had obtained the atomic bomb and they became the new boogie men that parents used to scare their children with. The ironic thing was that the parents were just as scared. Everyone thought that Communist Russia would start dropping a-bombs on us and then come marching in to try to take over the country. A lot of people started a scam selling 'bomb shelters' to people so they could survive the first attack wave. Then they could come out later and fight off the Red Army. Those shelters would have never been able to hold off a direct hit, or even a near miss. Most of them were just placebos for a paranoid country."

"Mr. Barkin." Kim interrupted him to ask a question, fighting the urge to hold up her hand and ask permission first. "That was a long time ago and although you are older than we are, you're not that old. Yet, you talk about it as if you were there."

"Well thank you for that, and you are right. I'm not old enough to have lived through that period. But my grandfather was. Grandpa Barkin was sure that the Red Army was going to come sweeping over this fair land like a plague. He got all the info he could and built his own shelter, stocking it with all the proper equipment to survive with that he could buy. A weekend visit to my grandfather's meant that you would pull a shift in the "Barkin's Bunker,' as he liked to call it, checking everything to make sure it was in good shape and nothing needed replaced. I also had to read all the books and pamphlets that were about what was recommended to be in the best shelters possible and I was tested afterwards."

"He even had pictures and detailed articles about what was in the Presidential shelters. A lot of those things, normal people couldn't buy off the street. Special medicines for radiation exposure, gas masks that could provide protection against biological and chemical warfare agents as well as against particles of radioactive substances, specially preserved food that could last eons without spoiling, and other items for simply surviving."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." interrupted Ron. "The President had one? The President of the United States? He believed in all of this?"

"He had more than one. No one knew just how many but the rumor was that he had them spread all over the country, in case an attack came when he wasn't in Washington. That way he would have a shelter nearby and his were a lot better than everyone else's." finished Steve.

"So that means that this could be one of his shelters." said Kim thinking out loud. "Well, that could explain why Wade couldn't find out anything more about the tunnels. It'd all be Top Secret and classified."

"So what else can we expect? More doors that may or may not open. Robot controlled security devices?" asked Kim.

"More or less. Less on the robot controlled devices. They were still the substance of Science fiction writers" answered Steve.

"Okay. We had better get moving then." replied Kim.

The groups continued down the corridor, sending Rufus ahead to do a little extra scouting. They saw more stacks of supplies as they went. More of the sanitary drums, cases of insulation blankets, food, medical supplies, jugs of water and some cases of gasmasks without the filters. Steve examined one the gasmask cases. He said they were Dr ger M2000 gasmasks and even though they weren't made anymore, these looked to be in good shape. They also noticed that it looked like several of the stacks looked like they had been pilfered recently.

As they were approaching the repair room and regain contact with Wade, Rufus came running back, chitterling to Ron and Kim that there were mutated monkeys in the room up ahead. The groups wanted to avoid being detected so they decided to try and sneak by.

With Rufus being the look out at one of the doors, the trio carefully moved past them. The one big door, indicated on their map to be big enough to let entire cars of the underground railway through, had been walled up and two normal sized added. They were about 10 feet apart.

When Rufus saw that the group had made it past the doors, he risked a quick glance into the room to make sure that they weren't heard. What he saw made his entire body tremble.

Ron saw Rufus running back to him and waited for him, thinking he would run up and climb into Ron's side pouch that he was carrying. Instead, Rufus ran right up Ron's body, grabbed hold of his eyebrow and started to try and to pull Ron back to the doors.

"Owww! Rufus, what's gotten into to you? We got past the room full of monkeys. Why are you so...? Wait. What was that?" he asked as Rufus chattered away what he saw.

Understanding came to him as Ron said, "Oh no. Guys! We have to go back."

"What's wrong Stoppable?" asked Steve. "Monkey Fist should be just up ahead."

"Yeah. But Yori is back there... with the monkeys...and they are not being very nice to her." he replied slowly.

Steve just stared at him. Kim gave a quick gasp and Rufus nodded his head.

It only lasted a second till all four of them started back the way they came. They were no longer as concerned with being quiet since they knew the monkeys were "occupied." When they had their backs against the wall between the two doors Ron said in a low voice," Okay. Steve, you and Rufus go in that door. Kim and I will go in this one. We go in on three."

As Ron inhaled to say "one," Kim dashed around him and into the room. He and Steve shared a quick look at each other as Ron said." Ah... three."

When Ron entered the room, he saw about a dozen man sized monkey ninjas. Most were now on the floor unconscious. Kim had literally caught them with their pants down and she was wasting no time in her attacks. The last time he had seen her fight with this much aggressiveness and determination was when they went to rescue her father after Dr Drakken had kidnapped him.

Something was different though. Ron couldn't count how many times he had seen Kim fight. He knew her style and moves. This wasn't Kim fighting.

She had nine down when the most intelligent one tried to make a break for it. He started towards the door that Ron had just come through. When the monkey saw him, he turned and started running to the other door. He was almost to it when Steve caught him with a single blow that sent him flying across the room into a bunch of cots. This area had been converted into a sleeping dorm apparently, for it was full of them with the only empty space, near the doors and that had a pile of empty boxes in it.

When Ron looked back at Kim, she had just finished off the last two and had her back to him. As he approached her, she turned and readied herself to attack him. Ron was looking into pair of eyes that he had never seen before. The closest he could think of to describe them was "wild."

"Kim?" Ron called hoping to snap her out of it.

She blinked her eyes and the look started to fade. After it was gone entirely, she pulled her hood off, looked around at the monkeys lying on the floor and asked "Ron, what just happened here?"

"You single handedly just took out all but one of the monkeys Kim." he said as he moved up to take her hand, looking into her eyes. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember you saying that we would go on three." she said with the sound of confusion in her voice. "I remember thinking that it was a good thing that you didn't pair me up with Steve, since we had never fought as partners. You know, getting in each other's way and such. I remember thinking that neither you nor Rufus should go into the fight since it might give Monkey Fist a heads-up that you are here if he felt you use your powers, and then I remember thinking...Oh my God! Ron, I was back on Monkey Island." She searched Ron's face for an answer to her next questions. "Am I losing it, Ron? Are they taking over?" She definitely sounded a little scared at this idea.

"Kim." said Ron in a reassuring voice as he pulled her into a warm and protecting embrace. "We thought that this might happen. That's why we didn't let on to the others this part of our plan. We both knew they would try and talk us out of it." You do still think it's the right thing to do don't you?" he asked.

She pulled back from Ron's embrace until she could look him in the eyes. She saw nothing but the love and trust that they shared. This simple look renewed her strength and resolve that she could do anything. She could see it in his eyes. He believed in her.

"Yes. It is the best choice." she said as she hugged him. "I'm okay now. But let's find Yori and get this whole thing over with."

They both turned to start the search when they saw Steve Barkin standing there, looking down on the naked form of a woman. Tears were in his eyes.

She was half lying on her side and half on her stomach. Her body was covered in fresh scratches and bruises. She was drenched. Her eyes were open but they just stared ahead as if they weren't seeing anything at all. The only indication that she was alive was a bubble from her right nostril that expanded and contracted, telling them that she was still breathing.

They had found Yori.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie. 


	5. Chapter 5

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at least Book II.

-WARNING-  
Certain parts of this Chapter contain Ideas and suggestions that some people will find offensive.  
Please consider this chapter rated

-M+ for those reasons-

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

************************************************************************

Kim was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Yori like that. Grabbing a couple of sheets off one of the cots, she ran over to Yori and threw them on her. She tried to spread one over her and use the other as a towel to dry her off.

"Ron, help me try and dry her." she said as Ron hurried to her side and started drying off Yori's body. "She feels cold as ice! Steve, go back down the hall and get some of those insulated blankets and a medical kit. There may be some heating pads in it. Or at least something to dress these wounds."

Kim didn't hear him move so she looked up at him. He was just standing there, looking at Yori with a blank and haunted look on his face.

"Steve! Mr. Barkin!" she called. When he didn't respond, she looked to Ron.

"Ron!"

Ron jumped up, ran over and grabbed the bigger man by the shoulders and tried to turn him away from Yori. Steve kept turning his head to continue looking at his daughter.

Finally Ron shook the big man and said, "Steve. We need you in the here and now to help Yori."

When this got no response, he said in a louder voice, Kiyone is dead. This is Yori. She is still alive, but we need your help to keep her that way." When this got no response, he asked, "What would Kiyone think if she knew that you didn't try to help save her daughter?"

Steve turned his head to face Ron and gave him a stare filled with such anger that Ron almost backed away, but he held his ground. The anger only lasted a few seconds and was replaced by a look of confusion. Steve looked down to his right and in a low voice said. "Blankets and a med kit." He looked back to Ron, the lost look gone from his face and said, "Right. Ah, sorry." he said as he left the room to fetch the items.

Before Ron could return to help dry Yori, Kim asked him to try and find some clothes that would fit Yori from the ones lying around the room that the oversized monkeys had been wearing. She thought they should be about the right size.  
While Ron was doing that, Kim called Wade. "Kim." Wade said before she could say anything. "A GJ agent in Washington just sent me a copy of the secret files about that place and you'll never guess what I found out."

"It was a secret bomb shelter for the President of United States. We know. That's not important now. What is important is that we found Yori and it's not good."

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Real bad. It looks like she's been the plaything for a bunch of monkeys for a while. Her body temp is down, I think she's suffering from shock and she's totally non-responsive. Her eyes are open but she's not given us any indication she sees anything. We are trying to get her warm and dry." In almost a whisper, trying to hold back her own tears, she added, "I thought she was dead already but when I checked I found she still had a pulse."

"Get me a scan of her and I can tell." replied Wade as he readied himself for what he would find. A beam of light came out of the kimunicator and Kim ran it over Yori's body. "You re right. She's on the verge of going into hypothermia and the rest of her readings are no better. It almost looks like her body is shutting down, but there's no real physical reason for that to happen. Roll her onto her side. It should help her to breath." Kim rolled Yori onto her side.

"Now set the Kimmunicator up above her head so I can start getting some EKG scans. Maybe that will tell us what's going on." he finished.

She moved the device just as Ron returned with a top and some pants to dress her in. As Kim started to put the top on her and Ron started pulling the pants on her, Kim saw little mechanical arms come out of her Kimmunicator and attach themselves to Yori's head. She had just finished getting Yori's arms into the top without disturbing Wade's scanning when Ron tapped her on the shoulder and pointed something out.

"Aw Kim, she's bleeding down here." he said in a pained voice as they looked down at the top of the pants he had been working up Yori's hips. Sure enough, there were fresh blood stains.

As she tore off a piece of one of the sheets and gently placed it in between Yori's legs and said "That will have to do for now."

Steve Barkin walked back in carrying two of the insulating blankets and a medical kit the size of a suitcase, like they had seen boxes of back in the tunnel. He quickly deposited the blankets in between Kim and Ron as he sat the Med-kit on the floor, opened it and pulled out two packets. "This should do it if the chemicals are still active." he said as he shook one. Feeling it start to warm up in his hand, he placed it in Yori's hands and moved them near her heart. Shaking the other, he placed that one next to her feet.

After doing that, he started looking for something to apply to her scratches and cuts. He looked at several bottles before finding the one he opened and started to gently apply it on Yori's wounds.

Just as they all finished their tasks and covered her with the blankets, the Kimmunicator sounded a single note and the arms withdrew back into its case. Kim reached over and picked it up. On the screen, she could see Wade typing on his keyboard muttering to himself. "Applying the filters... logging on to the mental research database ... uploading a copy... running a search comparison ...95% match. Gottacha." he said as he smiled to himself. "Accessing case file description. I'll have the info in a second Kim."

She just nodded her response, aware that the room had gone very silent as both Ron and Steve were holding their breath so they could hear Wade s response better. She realized then that she was holding her's as well.

They watched as Wade read the file on his monitor. The more he read the more his smile faded till it disappeared entirely. Finally, he closed his eyes and sat there.

"Wade?" Kim asked when she could wait no longer.

"Kim. The scans match a very small group. It's referred to as the NRT Group. These are people that have suffered such an extreme trauma or tragedy that they were unable to deal with it. In all cases, they had very strong will power."

"That's good!" said Ron. "Yori has the strongest will power I've ever seen, except for Kim, of course."

"No Ron." replied Wade. "NR means "non recoverable - terminal." The only way these people were able to deal with it, was death. They willed themselves to die. In the later stages, there was no treatment. Tranquilizers, drugs, even induced comas just stalled the inevitable. Yori is in the last stage. She probably doesn't have longer than 15 or 20 minutes left. The only thing that kept her alive this long probably was the chip. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Kim and Steve Barkin looked down at Yori, determined to try to make her as comfortable as possible till the end. Ron had other ideas.

"Out of the way please." he said to Kim as he moved over to behind Yori's shoulders. "Wade is the smartest person I know, but he doesn't know everything."

"Ron? What are you going to do? asked Kim.

"Gattai Chi." was his answer. Steve inhaled sharply.

"Okay. What's "Gattai Chi?"

"Remember when Master Sensei made himself appear in the cafeteria back in high school? When we thought he was the gravy ghost?" asked Ron.

Kim nodded. At that time, Sensei just appeared as a ghostly shape floating and writing on the cafeteria wall, in gravy. The whole school saw it.

"Okay." Ron continued. "That was his own "Chi" that he was projecting. There are several different ways to project your chi. If you are close enough, you can project it into another person. It would almost be like having a 2 hour discussion in a couple of minutes. If I can do this and merge my chi with Yori's, I can help her re-focus her will power and stay alive till we can get out of here."

Wade overheard Ron and said, "Ron, that sounds like something Dr. Nilock would do on 'Space Passage.'"

"It will create a psychotic link between us and as long as my will is stronger, I'll be able to save her. I'll need Rufus to act as a conduit for the merge, or else Monkey Fist will know what I'm doing. I'll also need you two to guard us. While I'm in Yori's head, both Rufus and I will be defenseless."

"Ron," said Kim." I think you mean 'psychic link,' and is this going to be dangerous for you?"

When Ron didn't answer, Steve said," Very dangerous. I once saw a teacher demonstrating this on an old man. Unfortunately for the teacher, once he made the merge, the old man had a stroke and died. We buried the teacher at the same time as the old man."

Kim looked at Ron and with fear in her eyes said, "Ron."

"Kim," interrupted Ron."I have to do this. Yori's my friend. Except for you, she's my best friend and I..."

"Uh, Ron?" Kim interrupted him.

"I really hate to ask this question," said Steve, looking more miserable than they had ever seen him because of what he was going to ask, "but what about Monkey Fist? A lot of people are risking a lot to distract him so we, you, can get to him."

Ron looked at Steve and then at Kim. He then looked at her hand holding the kimmunicator and silently asked for it.

"Wade," he asked. "How are the other teams doing at drawing out Monkey Fist's Army?"

"Well, actually," replied Wade as he scratched his head. "I was going to ask you guys to hold back for about fifteen minutes. Only two teams have really encountered any monkeys and nothing in any kind of force. They were more like advanced guards. We need to wait till they commit their forces to fighting our teams."

"Alright then, It's settled." said Ron. "We got the time to do both."

He started to settle down in the lotus position behind Yori's head.

"Okay. Just in case you need to bring me out of her mind, I'll need to give you a recall word that will bring me out of it in a few seconds."

"Hmmmm. Some word that you would never say. I know." he said after a few seconds thought. "Blatherskite!"

"Blatherskite?" said Kim and Steve in unison.

"Yeah." he replied. "It was a secret word from a cartoon show I watched on the Disney channel."

As he prepared himself Kim approached him and said," Ron, I.."

"Hold on KP. I know it's risky but I need to..."

She interrupted him by reaching over to grab his hood at the opening to expose his mouth; she pulled him into a kiss to shut him up.

"I know." she said softly. "I just want to make sure to tell you to come back to me. I already played that game of losing you once this week. I don't want to do it again."

He smiled at her and could have gotten lost in her green eyes. "I'll be back. I've still got things to do. We ve still got things to do." With that said he and Rufus started to enter their meditative state to try to save Yori.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie. 


	6. Chapter 6

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at least Book II.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

This is section A. Parts A and B will be happening at the same time.

Steve Barkin turned his back on the young couple to give them a moment's privacy. He felt ashamed of himself for his actions after seeing Yori. Ron was going to risk everything to save her and he had just stood there unable to do anything. Well, he thought to himself, he might as well start doing the last thing he had been asked. Help guard Ron and Yori.

He went to the doors to see if there was any way they could be secured. The actual doors were missing, if they had ever been there to begin with. So he looked for anything else to block the doorways with, starting with the pile of boxes located between them, but they were just cardboard. But he did notice something odd.

Several of the boxes were marked as having contained insulated blankets, but there were none of these blankets in the room. As he searched he found other boxes marked as C9H13O3N II. That sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

He dug deeper into the pile and found some of the boxes that had been stolen from the zoos marked as tranquilizer darts and some more boxes marked as F2000 filter cartridges for gas masks. It was then that he remembered what C9H13O3N was. It was Adrenaline II, a drug used for treating radiation exposure back in the 50s and 60s.

Things started to fall into place for him. The Dr ger M2000 gas masks and the F2000 filters, Andrenline and the darts, enough tranquilizer for one or two people and the insulated blankets. It all made sense to him. It was all a trap!

Just as he was about to turn to tell Kim about what he had discovered when she called his name and from the tone in her voice, it wasn't a good thing.

Rushing over to her, he saw that she was kneeling by Yori's head. It looked like Yori was having a convulsion. Remembering that some people have convulsions just before they die, he asked Kim if she said the word to call Ron out of his trance.

"No." she said flatly. "He'd want every second he could get to save her. And he promised he would come back. I'll give them both that chance."

Just as he was about to question her decision, Yori's body gave a heave and she vomited something out in front of her. Kim started to wipe Yori's mouth and chin but Steve grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. There was a small round form that had come out of Yori that started to uncurl and let out a small crying sound.

They watched it unfold, both of them frozen by the shock of its appearance. As it uncurled, it looked like a pitifully small baby monkey covered in mucus till it opened its eyes. When it opened them, they could see the fires of hell burning behind them. It then opened its tiny mouth and they could see teeth that were far too large and pointed to have existed normally. Before they could react to it, it gave out one cry and then seemed to dissolve into a puddle of icor and a cloud of vapor that gave off a terrible stench.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Kim.

Steve Barkin stared at where the creature had been and replied "Bad Ju Ju." as he helped her stand up.

Kim didn't understand the reference but she did understand the meaning.

"Miss Possible," Steve said as he turned her to look into her eyes. "We need to get in touch with the other groups immediately. I think I've figured out what Monkey Fist is up to. He's laying a trap."

"A trap? For which group?" she asked as she looked him in the eye.

"All of them." was his reply.

She quickly called Wade on the kimmunicator. "Wade, we need you to patch us in to a direct link with the other group leaders, quickly as possible."

"Sure Kim. Who do you want first?

"Whoever is closest to Monkey Fist." said Steve.

"That would be Global Justice." replied Wade and after typing his keyboard, a second later, Dr. Director's face appeared in the small veiwscreen. Kim passed the Kimmunicator to Steve Barkin.

Steve just stared at the image of the Director in the veiwscreen. She was wearing a standard white haz-mat suit that had a self contained air supply, a pull over hood with a full clear face plate in front and interior lights that probably came off of the monitors for the heat sensing cameras. She waited for him to say something.

When he just kept looking at the Kimunicator and didn't say anything, Kim nudged him in the ribs and said, "Go on. Tell her!"

"Ahh... Yea..." he cleared his throat and began in the old "Mr. Barkin," voice that Kim had heard throughout her high school life.

"Doctor Director, you need to have your team cease the dispersal of the anesthesia gas immediately. They have to regroup on your position and prepare for an imminent attack."

Director Betty looked at him with a calm face and responded, "Former Agent Barkin." There was ice in her tone.

That should set him back on his heals a little, Betty thought to herself.

"I have been the Director of Global Justice for a number of years now and I have been doing well without the help of someone that quit before I even got to this position." She continued, her voice building in volume and anger in order to dress him down.

He realized he was wrong. This wasn't back when he had just returned from Japan. He had no right to talk to her in that manner, but this was so important. There was only one way that he could move them past his blunder and onto the matters at hand.

"Probie!"

This silenced Director Betty from her exposition on his current status. Her response was quick and short.

"Yes Boss?"

This was what Steve wanted, a pause, so he could ask her one question. "Do you still trust me?"

Betty blinked her remaining eye. The other had been lost years ago in a mission that had been really a trap, a trap meant to take out the two best GP agents. The only reason she had survived was her partner has pushed her to safety. The missing eye had been a small price to pay.

In the time it had taken her to blink her remaining eye, she had the answer to his question.

"Yes Boss."

"Then please, do what I asked and I'll explain."

Activating the throat mike she wore, she said, "Team Leader to all agents, 'Holy Grail,' I repeat, 'Holy Grail.' Regroup on my location." After a series of acknowledgments, she turned her attention back to Steve.

"Holy Grail?" he asked.

"Run away, run away." she replied. "My code for `pull back and regroup.' Now, what's going on?"

"They've got Dr ger M2000 gasmasks with F2000 filters."

"F2000 filters offers protection against biological and chemical warfare agents as well as against particles of radioactive substances. Those would protect them from the knock out gas." she said mostly to herself. She then asked, "What about the heat sensing camera's we're using?"

"They got highly insulated blankets. Have you seen stacks of boxes in the tunnel covered with blankets?" he asked. "That's where they are hiding, under the blankets, waiting to spring their trap."

They had seen those stacks. They had checked them out, just food stuffs. The first 50 meters or so anyway. Since then, they hadn't checked them.

"Damn it!" she said to herself. Reactivating her mike she said. "Come on people! We need to regroup and form a defensive line at this position, five minutes ago."

Looking back to Steve, she said, "Sorry about doubting you, Boss."

"Sorry about being such an ass, and not calling you years ago." he replied.

Before Betty could reply, several yells came over her GJ channel.

"Sit rep. Now!" she said into her mike.

"This is agent Hurt. Agent Dunn is down and Over is out cold. Monkey are coming out from nowhere and attacking. We're attempting to use our Stop Watches but there's just too many of them."

"I'm switching over to their helmet cams." injected Wade.

The scene switched from Betty to an eerie fight going on between several GJ agents and a large group of monkeys. The screen showed the darkness of the tunnel with a green tint to it because of the thermal sensing lenses. Everyone including the monkeys with their gas masks on, appeared to have dead, zombie like eyes.

Several of the monkeys were down due to the use of Stop Watches. Many more were attacking the agents. Their attack plan was simple yet effective. Attack with numbers, knowing that some would be taken out by the paralyzing effect of the Stop Watches. Those that got through would jump on the heads of the agents and pull, loosen or tear their hoods back to expose the agents to the knock out gas.

It didn't take long for all of the Agents to be taken out of the picture. Their helmet cams showed more and more monkeys advancing towards Director and the few Agents that made it to her. Some stopped to remove the sacks that held the remaining gas grenades.

Wade switched the channel back to Betty. Steve saw her in the view screen and simply said, "They're headed for you now."

"I know. We will be ready for them. We'll take out as many as we can, maybe it will take a few more of them than Monkey Fist thought it would take to take us out. Either way, we're going to be busy here in just a few seconds."

Then almost as an afterthought she added, "I wish you had called a few years ago too, Boss. Betty out."

Kim looked at Steve, realizing what hadn't been said between him and Betty.

She then remembered that he had told her that it was a trap for all three teams.

"Wade, contact the Yamanouchi team next. Mom's with them." she said as she looked into the kimmunicator.

When Kim looked into the veiwscreen, she saw herself. She was momentarily startled at how much Wade's Holo Kim mask that her mother now wore, made her look like herself. Her mother spoke and Wade's synthesizer was a perfect match for Kim's own voice.

"Wade." said Kim. "Can you do something to filter out the Holo effects, please? It's kind of weirding me out talking to myself."

"I'm on it Kim." he replied. After about 2 seconds of Wade high speed typing on his keyboard, he hit the 'enter' button and the screen wavered and the image of 'Kim' was replaced by her mother's face. Her Mom ducked, just as a monkey went flying over her.

"Like I said darling, things are kind of busy here. Is something wrong?" she asked as another monkey went sailing over her head.

"Yes, but what's going on there Mom?"

"We enter the section where another tunnel intersects this one making it extra wide here. A group of monkeys came charging down on us. Sensei and his students held them back, but more just keep coming and with each wave, they seem to be bigger. We've been pinned down here since." Anne answered.

Steve whispered to Kim, "They're stalling them, waiting for something, and I think I know what it is. I think I remember seeing a maintenance passageway between Global Justice's tunnel and this one."

Turning the kimmunicator to face him, he asked. "Mrs. Possible, can you let me talk with Sensei?"

"Steve? Steve Barkin?" said Anne.

"Yes Mrs. Possible. It is. Could I please talk to Sensei?"

"Steve, I'm sorry, but he's busy helping in the fight. Another group just showed up and they are bigger than most men. There's another group behind them, but I can't make them out."

They could see Sensei fighting in the background. They had already seen his 'magical' attacks several times from the bright bursts of light behind Dr Possible and for the first time since either Kim or Steve had known him, Sensei looked tired.

From the number of unconscious monkeys on the ground, they had taken on half of the army that Monkey Fist had at his disposal and still they attacked. The Yamanouchi team was being pushed back, slowly but surely. Then, two dark forms dropped out of nowhere behind Anne and Sensei.

Both Kim and Steve shouted to Mrs. Possible to watch out behind her. Anne turned around, but didn't see anything. She turned back to her kimmunicator and started to say something, but when she opened her mouth, all she said was, "Owww!" Dropping her kimmunicator, they could see her reach behind her, almost in slow motion, and pull a small hypodermic syringe out of her buttock. In the background, they could see another shadow sneaking up behind Sensei and plunge a larger version into his exposed leg. He turned with a pained look on his face, looked the shadow in the face and said to Anne, "I have failed you madam." He then collapsed in an unconscious heap.

Kim watched in horror as the two shadows moved in on her mother, who was looking like she was either drunk of half asleep, but still standing, barely. They slipped a gas mask over her head that covered her nose and mouth. They then pulled out of somewhere some gas grenades and started throwing them into the fight, knocking out both sides. They then started to half lead, half carry Dr. Anne Possible further down the tunnel towards Monkey Fist.

Kim started to move but Steve Barkin blocked her way. "You can't go." he said in a calm voice.

"What do you mean? That's my mother they just captured. Do you think I'm going to just stand around while they do whatever they want to with her? Just look at Yori!" Kim said.

"If you leave now, you'll put the whole mission at stake. They all went into this with their eyes wide open. If you alert Monkey Fist that something is up, then everybody's efforts will have been for nothing." Steve said to her.

Kim knew he was right. It would mean abandoning Ron and Yori. She just wanted to go and...Go?

Moving to Steve, she took the kimmunicator from him and said, "Wade, patch us through to Team Go. Maybe they can cut through and rescue Mom before the monkeys can get her to Monkey Fist."

Shego was busy herself at the time. The tunnel they were moving through was much wider than the others since it was suppose to have two tracks running side by side. That's why her brothers had insisted that she ride in her hover craft since there was room for it, and directs their attacks from there, using her powers to support them.

The now teenage Wegos were multiplying themselves and taking on small numbers of the monkeys by outnumbering them. Mego was shrinking himself down to the size of a flea and jumping on the backs of monkeys. When he reached their heads, he would re-enlarge himself and his weight would force their jaws to the hard concrete floor. Hego was using simple brute force, fighting them one at a time or in groups. Shego's face appeared in the veiwscreen. She was using her energy blasts to take out several groups of approaching monkeys while standing in her hover car.

"Kinda busy here Cupcake. These guys are bigger, stronger and faster than we expected and they seem to be resistant to my attacks."

Before Shego had a chance to say anything else, Kim blurted out, "Shego, they've got my mother."

Kim couldn't hear her response, but she could see when Shego mouthed the world 'Shit!' to herself and then said, "Alright, I'm game, let's play!"

She then said to her brothers, "We're going to have to pick up the pace a little. We got a problem up ahead."

"Wait Miss Go." interrupted Steve, by taking the kimmunicator from Kim.

"Oh hi Stevie!" Shego replied. "Hey, look. I know it's been a while but I'd really like to apologize for turning the guard dogs loose on you that time."

"Oh...ah...that's okay." stammered Steve back. "You can barely see most of the scars anymore."

He abruptly cleared his throat then and continued. "But that's not important right now. We know they stole a lot of tranquilizer guns and darts from the zoos."

"Yeah." said Shego. "But they didn't steal enough tranquilizer to do anything with them."

"No, but they do have Adrenaline II. "

Shego looked confused. "Why would they want Adrena Lynn? Last I heard she was doing the early morning weather out of a TV station in lower Lowerton." said Shego.

"Not Adrena Lynn, Adrenaline II, or Epinephrine Plus." explained Steve. "It was a drug developed in the late 50's to cancel out the effects of radiation exposure."

Still looking confused, she continued. "Ah, excuse me for asking but, sooooo? I mean, I haven't been hanging around the local nuclear power plant sucking on their giga watt thingies or whatever, although that does sound like fun."

"No," continued Steve Barkin. "but didn't you and your brothers gain your powers when a multi colored comet crashed into your tree house? Wasn't it the radiation from that comet that really gave you your powers?"

When the light went on in Shego's mind, it didn't do anything to lighten up her disposition. "Ah crap." was her only reply.

She turned to warn the rest of Team Go, when two of the Wegos' duplicate yelled when they found darts in their arms. The duplicates kind of shook and then merged with their nearest copies, with the darts now appearing in their arms. In a matter of seconds, they had all merged together until all that was left was the two original twins and they both rolled their eyes up and collapsed.

Shego yelled, "Hego, give us some protection. Mego, give me and hand getting them in the hover craft." She fired off several energy blasts to make the monkeys duck and give her time to start pulling alongside her downed brothers. She might want to kill her siblings at times, but she wasn't going to let anyone else hurt them.

She pulled the craft down next to the twins hard and fast, trying to give as poor a target as possible.  
She banged one of the engines against the wall as she did so. Mego grumbled about how heavy the twins were, but he lifted them one by one, all by himself onto the hover craft. Hego was able to pull up a large section of the floor to as a shield to protect himself and the others with till Mego was finished loading the twins.

Just then, three monkeys bounded around from the side and aimed their guns at the team. Shego got two before they could fire. The third managed to get off his shot before her 3rd green energy blast took him out. The dart got Mego in the shoulder blade. He was able to climb in under his own power before passing out.

Shego did the only thing she could think off with their team down to two. "Hego. Throw it at the monkeys, then hop on. It will scatter them and give us a chance to find better cover."

Hego raised it and threw it as high as he could so it would land in the center of the group. The height gave the monkeys a chance to run and avoid being crushed.

He turned and leapt towards the hover craft but in mid leap, he took a dart in the butt. Hego was unconscious before he landed on the floor next to his brothers.

Shego turn the hover craft and gunned it in the direction they had just come. It took off back down the tunnel but not nearly as fast as it should have. The damaged engine kept her to only half speed and the monkeys were chasing after them en mass, and gaining.

Thinking quickly, Shego found the two gas canisters that Director Betty had given her as a last ditch effort. Thumbing the release button, she tossed them over her shoulder into way of the mass of monkeys that was following them like angry ants when you disturb their nest. A cloud of the gas formed and enveloped the followers.

Shego thought she had made it when a single monkey passed through the cloud and fired his dart gun before succumbing to the effects of the cloud. The dart hit her in the leg.

Realizing what was going to happen, she looked into the veiwscreen and said, "Sorry Princess. Steve. Please tell me that this drug won't hurt my baby." She had just gotten the word 'baby,' out when she collapsed, releasing the throttle control, which slowed the craft down till it came to a stop. Just as the cloud moved up to surround her and her brothers, something green flashed across Kim's screen and Shego's kimmunicator went dead.

Realizing that Shego and her brothers were now in as much danger now as her mother and Director Betty, and there was nothing she could do to help, Kim lowered her head and closed her eyes as a tear hit the floor. Steve put his arm around her to offer some paternal comfort.

As she started to turn to say something to him, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Pushing Steve out of the way hard, she yelled. "Move!"

Using the momentum off of the push, she did a back flip to come up into a fighting stance to get a better idea of the sitch. Unfortunately she hadn't seen the second form coming up beside the first. Its attack hit her in mid air and bashed her up against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Steve did a roll and came up in his stance just in time to start deflecting several fast and furious attacks from a monkey that had to be at least 10 foot tall. It had the same build as the male Lowardian that Ron had to fight years ago, and just as powerful.

Steve had no time to yell Ron's "word." He had to spend all of his breath fighting. He got in several good hits that should have done some damage, to give him those few precious seconds, but the monkey acted like he hadn't felt a thing. In the next few seconds, Steve found he had to make a choice. The largest was attacking. He could jump to his left and totally avoid the attack, but bring them within arm's reach of Ron and Yori, or his could jump right and take the blow.

"No choice." he thought.

The blow hit him against the other wall. All he remembered from the blow, was the monkey was wearing something on its wrist. The rest of his breath was knocked out . He felt something crack and a sharp pain hit his chest as he tasted blood. He fell down among the empty boxes dazed.

The biggest monkey said to the other as he picked up the unconscious form of Kim, "This is the girl that Lord Yono commanded be brought to him unharmed. You will take her while I finish off these two and our sex toy."

"Why should I?" asked the other. "I wanted the joy of killing humans. I think you still care for them, or else you would no longer wear that thing on your arm."

"You will do as you are told. I am the strongest and smartest since the Yono made us his. Or do you want to challenge me? I want to try a test on the human that sits in mediation. The other is already hurt and should pose no threat."

The other suppressed a growl and took Kim and left. The remaining monkey walked over to where Ron was sitting in a lotus position took a stance to follow through on his attempt. Just as he was ready to pull his paw back to swing, he felt a severe pain in his back. Feeling the spot, he found a throwing star imbedded in his shoulder.

Steve had been trying to inhale to shout the word, but the pain threatened to make him pass out. He was slowly inhaling to have the breath for one word. In the mean time, he had to protect Ron. Standing up he opened his pouch and got the throwing stars he had there. When he scored a hit with the first one he almost had enough breath to say the word.

But when the monkey moved over quickly over towards Steve, he knew he would only have one chance. He allowed the monkey to strike. Once again, it knocked the wind out of him, but this time he concentrated on saying the word, 'blatherskite.' A sound came from his mouth just before he hit the wall. He hoped it was the word.

After he hit it, he felt consciousness slip from him. Not knowing if he had said the word or if it had been loud enough, the only thing that passed through his mind was failure. He had failed Kiyone, so long ago. He had failed Yori, not being a proper father. He had failed Betty, by not being there for her. He had failed to help Kim. She had tried to save him, and he had failed to protect Ron. Ron had trusted him to guard him. Failure.

The monkey, sure that the troublesome human was down this time, hurried back to the still non moving form that was going to be the proof of his abilities. One blow to the throat, with enough power and speed, should separate its head from its body. The monkey could break several block of stone with a single hit.

Once more taking a stance, it pulled back its hand to deliver the fatal blow.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie. 


	7. Chapter 7

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at least Book II.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

This is section B1. Parts A and B were happening at the same time.

"Blatherskite, blatherskite." thought Ron to himself. "The recall word is blatherskite."

He settled himself into the lotus position and stole one more quick glance at Kim. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind and started into a meditative state. Rufus was already ahead of him.

The next thing he knew, he was opened his mind's eyes and he was back on the bridge of the XMS Unstoppable. He was sitting in the Captain's chair with Tosh standing next to him. He/she still had the appearance of Kim.

"Captain." said Mr. Nilock. "We have gotten as close as we safely can to the XMS Yori with only using our impulse power. Her main engines are down and she is using her thruster jets to maneuver herself closer to the gravity well of the black hole on the view screen. If we attempt to move closer, at our current power level, we could be pulled in too. She will not be able to escape it unless she attempts to break away within the next twenty minutes. Sir, we could use our main engines to get closer and transport you aboard."

"Negative Mr. Nilock. We're in hostile territory. The enemy might detect our energy and come looking. I've arranged for a smaller ship to dock and ferry me over. Once there, I hope to affect repairs and get the Yori back under way." said Ron.

"Captain, I'm now detecting a third ship. It's a RUFUS 3000 class space ship and it is approaching us." reported Mr. Nilock.

"Sir, I'm receiving a transmission from it, but I don't understand it. It must be in some strange, alien language." said Lt. O'Hara.

"Let me hear it please."

A rich baritone voice came over the speakers and said, "Hicka bicka boo?"

Ron smiled and replied, "Booyah Rufus! Are you ready?"

"Affirmative. I will be docking with you in a moment Ron Stoppable." came the deep voice.

"Ron-san." said Tosh. "Are you sure you'll be able to do this? The Gattai Chi is difficult to do even if both people are willing. Yori is not in her right mind. You will have to control her chi as well as the surroundings. I will only be a bystander there. You are creating this 'world' and you will have to control it, or else we will all perish. "

"I know. But Yori is my friend. She risked her life when she sent Kim away from the fight to help me. I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't try to help her. I don't think Kim could live with me either." Just then a light flashed on over a door on the outer bulkhead. "Either way, Rufus is ready to do this thing and so am I. I hope."

With that, Ron led the way over to the door and opened it. He walked through first and Tosh followed. This was the airlock. Three more doors and they were inside the smaller craft. There was barely enough head room for them to stand in. Once the inner door was closed, the small ship gave a lurch as it separated from the XMS Unstoppable and headed for the XMS Yori.

A door opened with a swoosh from the front of the ship and through it stepped Rufus. Ron almost gave a gasp because this was not his little buddy that normally rode in his pocket. This Rufus stood about two foot tall and was almost as wide at the shoulders. Ron then remembered that this was the way that Rufus looked when he wore a molecular muscle enhancement ring from Henchco. Except this time he was wearing some padded leather armor. And looked like he was wearing a snapping turtle shell on his fore-head.

"Rufus, looking pretty buff there buddy." said Ron. As he was about to introduce Tosh, someone else stepped through the door. It was, "Kim?!" Only it was the Kim Possible of old, wearing her black crop top with her navel exposed and green cargo pants.

"Ron Stoppable," said Rufus. "Please meet my part of Toshimiru, Ron Stoppable."

"What? Wait a minute. Your part of Toshimiru looks like Kim. What do you mean, 'Ron Stoppable?' Rufus started to say something when the two versions of Toshimiru interrupted him and said, "We shall try to explain." they said as they walked towards each other till they merged. They looked like super-imposed images of Kim and Ron at various stages of their lives. For one second the image of Kim Possible from her high school days, then it was Ron in his football uniform, then Kim in her battle suit, then Ron in his white gi, and so on. When they talked, they sounded like Kim and Ron talking at the same time.

"When we appear to each of you, we appear as the person that you trust the most. In Stoppable-san's case, it is as Kim Possible. In Rufus-san's case, it is as Ron Stoppable. Rufus-san, you see us as two Ron Stoppables. Ron-san, you see us as two Kim Possibles. We are the same. Only in appearance do we seem...different. Once again Ron-san, what you are attempting to do, you will have to do by yourself till you have calmed the chaos in her mind. We can do nothing to aid you till then."

Ron and Rufus had been looking at the Toshs with a blank look on their faces. They gave a sideways glance at each other when Ron asked, "Rufus, are you as weirded out by this, as much as I am?"

"Indubitably," was the muscular rodent's reply. "But either way," he continued as he turned to the door controls, "you must prepare yourself. We are approaching Yori."

Ron stepped back to the door and swallowed several times. His self confidence started to waver as he thought about what he had planned to do. "Rufus, if things go bad, I want you to let go." Ron said looking away from his diminuative friend. "No need for both of us ... well, you know what I mean."

"Is something wrong Ron Stoppable?" asked Rufus. "You look..."

"What? Shaky? Nervous? Scared shitless?" asked Ron.

"I was going to say pensive." Rufus replied.

"Aww Rufus. I don't know what I'm doing. Yeah, I've seen it done once and I've got an idea but this is Yori's life we're talking about. Who am I kidding? I'm not a hero. That's what Kim does. She wouldn't be afraid." Ron said as he looked down.

"Fear is only natural, Ron Stoppable." said Rufus. "Going in *despite* the fear is what makes someone a hero, something I've seen you do time and time again. You must believe that you will win, and your abilities should help. The old Ron would never have even thought of trying to do this, let alone been able to get this far." "You must control the situation. Do not let it control you." Rufus finished.

Ron took a deep breath and then smiled at his friend. "I guess I owe you another one. Thanks Rufus."

"Yes, you do. Just live up to your promise to Hana and give her a female naked mole rat. Listening to you and Kim Possible go at it like rabbits has stirred...urges in me. That, or some peanut butter cookies." Rufus replied.

"I'll do both." said Ron as he gave a half grin.. He then looked at the door, gave Rufus a big thumbs up and said, "I'm ready now."

"Hoosha, Ron Stoppable." replied the naked mole rat as he returned the thumbs up and then opened the inner door using the controls. "One more thing. I can only operate the first three doors from here. You will have to close the last door from the inside yourself." he added.

"And remember also," interupted Ron's version of Tosh, "you must calm the chaos in Yori's mind and call for me before I can help you."

"Right, right. Calm the choas and close the door. At least it doen't have anything to do with the pellet of poision is in the flagon with the dragon." Ron mumbled to himself as he stepped through the first door.

Everything was going okay. He had made it through the doors, being meet with darkness when he went through the last one. He turned to close the door and when he turned back around he found he was looking into...

Hell.

It was the only way he could describe it.

A wall of flame hit him and pinned him back against the door. It's heat burned the clothes off of his mental avatar's body and singed the hair off his head. Blisters formed and burst on his skin. He did what anyone would have done. He screamed in pain.  
The second wave of flame turned all of his skin to ash, the only thing protecting him from the heat . His eyelids were seared off but somehow his eyeballs did not boil out of his head. The scream continued, only louder, fed by the pain and the fact he couldn't inhale to keep it up. Now it was mostly in his mind.  
The third wave deprived him of his sight, also knocking the ash that was his body off and exposing all of the nerves and muscle to the pain that was heat. Even though he could no longer see, images seeped in his brain from the waves. A little girl standing by her grandfather watching a man bent over a woman. Kim Possible's lifeless body being beaten, raped and torn apart by oversized monkeys. Himself with half of his head missing, monkeys eating away at his exposed brain. And finally Yori herself, held down by four monkeys while they rape her time after time. All the while Monkey Fist was standing over her laughing at her pain.

Ron knew that he had lost before he had even started, being sucked into her insainity. He tried to latch on to something before his mind ceased to exist, something to keep him from being sucked into the beyond. He thought of Kim, that last glimpse he had of her before he went into his meditative state, just before the darkness swirled around him.

(To be continued...)

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie. 


	8. Chapter 8

As some of you may, or may not, know I've been working on this strory for about 2 years. I have been editing out various parts of it since they are not allowed here.

Book I and Book II are done and I suggest that you read them first, or at least Book II.

CajunBear73 You've been reading ahead you naughty boy. You answer is in this chapter.

DCMysteryGirl Thank you. I can't PM you, but thank you.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

Ron knew that he had lost before he had even started, that he was being sucked into Yori's insanity. He tried to latch on to something before his mind ceased to exist, something to keep him from being pulled into the black beyond. He thought of Kim, that last glimpse he had of her before he went into his meditative state, before the darkness swirled around him.

It was as if blanket had been thrown over his head, cutting off all sight and air at the same time, while being pulled down through a whirlpool into the depths of the sea. He was a drowning man that had no idea which way to swim for air. The only thing that he had was his vision of Kim.

He concentrated on that. He could think of nothing better to think of as he winked out of existence.

The look on her face showed the concern and worry she had for him. It also showed the love and care she held for him.

As he looked at her, the pain diminished. Probably he was losing the pain receptor area of his mind, he thought. But he also noticed that there was something in her expression that he wasn't sure what it was. It was just a little hint on top of everything else, but it was there, none the less. It took him a while to figure it out but then he realized what it was.

It was pride.

Kim was proud of him for what he was going to try and do.

"Try." That was the operative word.

He had failed her.

He had failed Yori.

The regret he felt was almost overpowering. Not the regret for trying but the regret for failing.

He felt moisture building up in his eyes or at least where his eyes used to be, and then it was sucked away before it could form any tears.

Kim had asked him to come back to her. And now he couldn't. The thought of how that would hurt her, brought more moisture to his mind's eyes, and then it disappeared again.

He had wanted to save Yori. She was his best female friend, other than Kim. He loved her like he loved his little sister. She was almost like a bigger version of Hanna.

He thought of Hanna, knowing that Monkey Fist would treat her like he had Yori, because she defeated him so long ago.

Now the tears did come. They only just made it out of his eye sockets before they disappeared as well, but they had been there.

His mental focus returned to Kim. He tried to allow the vision of her to fill his world.

"I just want to make sure to tell you to come back to Me." was the last thing she had said to him.

Kim, getting married, planning to have children, his restaurant, everything that would never happen now. A single tear made it down to his cheek. Which he absent mindedly wiped away with the back of his hand as he tried to think of some way to say he was sorry. At least in his mind.

As he started to stammer out some words, he stopped. His mind went blank as he started to realize something. He had wiped the tear off his cheek with the back of his hand.

His hand.

Not a charred claw, but his hand. His hand felt it as well as his cheek.

Feeling his face and head, he felt a normal face as well as hair where it had just been burned off. Still not believing what was happening; he felt his eyes and realized that his eyelids were closed.

Almost afraid to, he forced himself to open them. The vision of Kim remained but the background turn into a wavering blue. Almost as if he were seeing Kim's reflection in a swirling pool of water. He blinked and the swirling water came into focus as Kim's image faded.

Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by a cylinder of moving water. He was standing right where he had been before being hit by the walls of flame. He was just as he had been before being burned alive. No damage at all. Even his uniform was spotless.

As Ron looked up from examining his uniform, he saw another wall of flame heading at him.  
Instinctively, he started to close his eyes, but he wasn't quick enough.

When the flames came in contact with the spinning cylinder of water, they disappeared with a hiss.

"What the fu..." Ron started to say, but then he remembered the time he had made that remark in front of Sensei. The result had been a whack on the back of the head and a reminder that, "It takes more than fighting abilities to make a true Monkey Master. One must be able to think and reason. That is the difference between the Master and the monkey."

"Okay," said Ron to himself. "Break it down and figure it out. Water puts outs out the fire. That's normal. And the fire is hotter than Hell. This Hell fire is actually from the, ahh, inner Hell that is in Yori's mind. And that means that the water is actually...ahh, mmmm, I don't know."

He reached out and touched the wall of water with his finger and then brought it to his mouth. It tasted salty, like tears. And then a flood of emotions hit him. Regret, love, friendship, comfort, and empathy.

Then the answer hit him. The tears he had shed over the love for Kim and desire to save Yori were protecting him like a shield. To prove his point, another wave of fire shot out at him, just to dissipate against his shield of tears.

He took a tentative step forward and the wall moved with him. He then outstretched his arms and pushed against it a little with his hands and it expanded out. "Okay. I have a flexible and portable shield. Now what do I do with it?"

He thought and a plan formed in his mind, but first, he had to find out how much time had passed since he entered Yori's mind. He used the communicator on his uniform to call Rufus.

"Rufus. How long has it been since I left the ship?"

"Why?" Rufus replied. "You just stepped in. It hasn't been more than 3 seconds."

"What?" said Ron.

"Remember," Rufus continued, "time in someone else's mind is non-linear. It is not a progression of cause to effect, but actually it is..."

"A big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey...stuff." Ron finished for Rufus. "Yeah, I remember that Who episode too. Okay. I'll call back in a few."

Ron's plan was simple, but in order for it to work, he would have to be in the center of her mind, or the middle of this world. With the "door," that he came through to his back, he started off, heading away from it. Timey-wimey or not, he knew he had to hurry and the flames all around him didn't help. He did notice that the ground behind him was being extinguished by his wall of tears and was leaving a trail. A trail looking like a gray mass, like hot clay, ready to be shaped.

He hadn't traveled long before the flames parted and Ron was looking at the path outside the Yamanouchi School. A woman was lying on the ground and small girl was bent over her crying her heart out. After one look at the woman's face, he knew what he was seeing. The woman's face was Yori's, but at the same time, it wasn't. This had to be Kiyone and the little girl was Yori. She remembered seeing her mother's death. Ron closed his eyes in sadness. When Steve Barkin had told Kim and him about Kiyone's murder, Ron had felt sorrow for Steve. He hadn't thought about Yori, if she had remembered it.

What a terrible thing for a little girl to carry with her for the rest of her life. He wanted to go to her and try and comfort her, but this was only a memory. When he tried to put his hand on her, it passed right through her.

There was nothing he could do here, so Ron moved on; trying to finish his quest. To save Yori from her own hell.

It wasn't too much further that the flames cleared again. He was in Yamanouchi again. This time he was in the school looking out of the main gate. He saw a man walking away. The little girl came running out, as if to catch the man. Once again, she was crying.

Sensei caught her and held her in his arms. There were tears in his eyes also, as he tried to comfort her.

The little girl was crying out. "Father!"

"Please come back!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I want to come with you."

"Please, don't leave me!"

"Father!?"

Ron saw the man stop. It looked like he was also crying, and then he moved on with his head down. He heard Sensei tell the little girl that her father had something very important to do and that he loved her with all his soul. It was because her father loved her that he had to go and do this thing.

The flames consumed the vision and Ron moved on, each step was a little harder to take; he was so weighed down with what he had seen.

He moved on and after a while started to wonder if he had veered from his target. He hadn't seen any of her visions for a while.  
Just when he was about to back track, the flames swirled and formed into something that Ron never expected to see.

Himself.

The background was unclear, a swirling mist, but there he was. Then the mist settled and Ron knew where he was. His doppelganger moved into action as it fought Monkey Fist. But this wasn't the fight Ron remembered.

His mirror imaged was losing, badly. It appeared that Monkey Fist was just playing with it. The way a cat would play with a mouse.  
Monkey Fist gave one final blow and DNAmy appeared from nowhere and aimed a hairy wand at his double.

HIs double looked like it was being electrocuted. A vaporous ghost image of it seemed to be sucked from its body and into the wand. After the vapor was sucked into the wand, Monkey Fist walked over to Amy and took the wand from her hand.

Just then Kim showed up and tried to take the wand from him, but a kick to her head sent her reeling to fall beside Ron's inert body.  
Monkey Fist laughed at her and said, "You want to save him?" He then broke the wand in two, laughed again and said " Try to save him now little Miss Cheer leader."

Monkey Fist and Amy then turn and walked away leaving Kim crying over Ron's body.

"That's not how it happened!" said Ron to himself. "That's not how the fight went and that's not what Kim told me happened after she showed up."  
"Monkey Fist must have lied to Yori and for some reason, she believed It." concluded Ron.

He moved on quickly, not wanting to see Kim cry, even if it was a lie.

He had only taken a few steps before he heard Yori screaming out in pain. He moved quickly as he could, traveling with his cylinder of tears, towards the sound. What he came upon made him stop dead in his tracks.

Yori was tied naked to some sort of bondage table. She had a chip on her forehead and Monkey Fist was raping her. Ron could hear her screaming, but in the vision, her mouth was closed as she was staring straight up. Monkey Fist was laughing that sick maniacal laugh of his, as he continued. The harder went, the louder her mind screamed. The louder her mind screamed, the more he laughed and did her even harder.

Ron tried closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears, but that was a futile effort. Nothing was real here except for Yori's Hell. The vision and screaming kept building inside his mind till he thought it was going to explode.

Finally, when he could stand it no longer and he did explode, with a single word.

"No!"

The word and the force of his emotion bounced around inside the Cylinder until it too exploded out, in one giant wave going out in all directions at the same time.

Like a hurricane wind snuffing out a candle, the wave moved out as fast as the sound that started it, leaving behind the neutral gray, smoldering mass.

Ron was aware of everything that was happening. It seemed that he was part of the wall. At first, it was a good thing till he realized that as the cylinder expanded out, he was being stretched with it. Or rather his consciousness was.

He was starting to feel like his old Stretch Armstrong toy. He wished he hadn't thought of that, remembering how Kim was trying it and accidently pulled it apart.

At the crotch.

He never thought of stopping it or even trying to slow it down, it was doing exactly what he wanted. Putting out the fires in Yori's mind. Kind of like slapping a hysterical person's face. He has a little practical experience with that.

All he wanted was a moment here, a chance.

Finally, when he thought he was as stretched as far as he could go, the cylinder wall stopped. It had gone as far as it could. The fires were out and for the second, everything was quiet.

Reaching out with invisible hands, he pulled.

And nothing happened.

"Come on Ron." he said to himself. Gotta do this. Gotta do it now."

He reached out and pulled again and this time the wall moved.

A very little bit, but it did move.

"Okay. This time for real."

And the wall started moving back to him and did not stop, leaving behind ... nothing...or the abcesne of anything.

"Gotta concentrate. Make it take shape. Only got one shot at it."

As the cylinder continued contracting, it started losing its mass. It was being consumed to form the surroundings.

Its speed picked up as it got closer. When it had reached its predetermined spot that Ron had decided upon, it slowed and started leaving a different trail behind it. As Ron concentrated on what was to be formed, corridors, doors that go swoosh, warp engines, controls, quotes ran through his mind.

"He's dead Jim."

"Interesting."

"Yellow alert!"

"McGregor. I need more power."  
"But Commander, I'm giving ya tall she's got. And the toilets are backing up! There's shite all over the place down here!"  
"I need more power."  
"Ya go-t it!"

As the last little bit of his cylinder of tears hit his shoes, Ron opened his eyes to see the world he had created in Yori's mind.

He was on the bridge of a punisher class patrol ship, from the TV show "Space Passage."

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.

If you really want to read the original you can PM me and I'll send the addie. 


	9. Chapter 9

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Consciousness can sometimes be a very slippery thing as she was finding out. She was aware that she was being carried, but she didn't know by whom or what. She couldn't remember what had happened or even who she was. That knowledge just seemed to slip away from her when she tried to focus on it.

She tried opening her eyes a couple of times but all she could see was darkness with a blurry light at the end of a tunnel.

She decided to concentrate on something simple, so she went back to trying to remember her name.

Just as she started to think about that, she heard a man's voice.

"Ah, Kim Possible. Welcome to my parlor said the monkey to the banana. I'll forego telling you how "appealing" it is to finally have you where I want you."

Then the voice seemed to address someone else. "Strap her into the ring."

"Kim Possible. Her name was Kim Possible." She thought to herself as she felt her hands and feet being fastened into some sort of mitts. She didn't have any control over her body for some reason, so there wasn't any way for her to resist.

"Kim Possible!?" she thought to herself, "No. That's not right."

"Anne. Anne Possible!" That was her name. And with that realization, all of her memories came flooding back to her.

Dr Anne Possible, neurosurgeon, mother of three, married to James T. Possible. Her children's names were Kim, Jim and Tim. The three prong attack to distract Monkey Fist while Kimmie and Ron sneaking in through a back entrance to fight him. She was wearing a holographic necklace to make her look and sound like her daughter. Green contacts to hide her eye color. She was supposed to be impersonating her daughter. She was supposed to be a decoy!

But she wasn't supposed to have gotten this close to Monkey Fist!

"Remove the gas mask. I want to see her face." the man's voice said.

"Oh no." she thought. "Wade said that the holographic emitters would automatically cut out if something got in the way of their beams but they would start up again after the obstruction was removed. It might take a couple of seconds or so. It was amazing that the little package in her pocket, no bigger than the TV's remote control, could power and run them but Wade had said that it used a lot of the Lowardian technology that he and the twins salvaged."

But there would still be a couple of seconds that the disguise would be vulnerable as the emitters re-engaged.

She felt hands pulling at the gas mask. She held her head down so it could be pulled off from the back. (It was all she could do to hold it up at this point, still feeling the effects of the tranquilizer dart.)Hopefully that would hide her face while the emitters started up again.

After the mask was pulled off, she slowly counted to three and raised her head. She saw a man dressed in black standing looking over the contents of a table top. Fortunately, the man had his back to her.

They had fastened her, spread eagle, into a ring. Both her hands and feet were bound in some sort of mitts and there was a strap that went across the middle, attacked to both sides of the ring. It and held her waist in place. Just above where the straps attacked to the ring, it looked like it hinged forward. The whole thing looked like it could swivel.

Her body started to respond to her desires so she tried to see if she could get loose. The mitts were tight and even thought the ring looked like it was made of light weight materials, it held firm.

"Alright Anne, think. What would Kimmie do in such a situation?"

"Probably get herself loose and kick this guy's butt."  
"Okay, that's not going to happen. I'm a doctor, not a martial artist."

"Have Wade override something or other and let her loose and then kick this guy's butt."  
"That's a negative. I have no idea what happened to the Kimmunicator and even if he could get me free, I'm still a just doctor."

"Ron is with Kim and I have no other backup of any kind apparently."

Then it came to her. The one thing that Kim always said worked for her when everything seemed hopeless.

Stall!

Stall till something happens and an opening comes along. Get them to gloat while explaining their plan. Get them monologging!

"Alright Anne," she thought to herself. "You've got several PHDs. You've addressed thousands of students, explaining the ways the mind works while you've had your hands deep in someone's brain."

"Time to show this wanna be monkey man what he's up against in a verbal dual of wits."

When the man turned around and started walking towards her, Anne said, " Thow, blot thinisterd plop hab youb gab dish rine Mishtar Money Flish ?"

The man stopped and looked at her with a very puzzled look on his face. He looked almost as puzzled as she felt herself.

What in the hell was that?" she thought.

Monkey Fist, or rather the Yono, had gained all of Monty Fiske's memories when he took over his body completely. He knew from Fiske's memories from having used the tranquilizer before when tagging monkeys for research and having seen its effect on humans when some of his porters accidently got shot with it, that speech would be the last ability to return to her. So the slurred speech wasn't too much of a surprise. What was a surprise was that he couldn't recall her having addressed him as "Mister Monkey Fist," before. Ever!

Still, it could be she hasn't fully recovered yet. Ah well.

"No, Miss Possible. I am not Monkey Fist or even Monty Fiske anymore for now I am "Yono, the Destroyer." he announced in a loud deep voice. The in a more casual voice he added. "Of course, I have decided to change that title to "Monkey Lord of the World." Yes, that will be a more appropriate title." He almost said more to himself.

"Oh, but I haven't forgotten you." he said directly to Anne. "Your new title will be the Monkey Lord's whore or maybe concubine. A title that is most fitting for the reincarnated form of Fire Fox that evolved into one of the people that I most loathe."  
"But you, like the rest of your associates, have all fallen into my trap, which will give me the most powerful army in the history of the world and with it I will be able to complete the transformation of myself and remake everything on the face of the earth!" He laughed uncontrollably and started hopping from floor, to the table to a stage floor behind him and back to the floor again.

After calming himself he said, "The effects of the tranquillizer should have worn off by now so you should be able to talk without sounding like a drunken baboon."

Anne thought to herself, "Got keep him talking and try to keep him off balanced. Not let him build up a full head of steam. Bounce his line of thought around."

After clearing her throat, she looked at him and asked, "Why are you still speaking with an English accent?"

The Yono look at her with a perplexed expression and asked. "Do What?"

"Well, if you're not Monkey Fist or Monty Fiske but you're the Yono, shouldn't you be talking with a monkey accent or something?" asked Ann.

The Yono looked at her and wonder with all the questions in the world she could have asked, why did she asked that one. "Humans can be so exasperating." he thought with resignation. "Oh well. They won't be around that much longer anyway."

"Imagine if you will, a thief breaks into a house and finds the owner there along with all of the proper papers declaring him to be the owner. The thief, knocks the owner out, ties him up, locks him in a steamer trunk and then locks the trunk in the basement of the house. Now the house and everything in it belong to the thief. All of the books, records, CDs and DVDs, all of the clothes and even the magazine subscriptions now belong to the thief. I am that thief. It will take me a while to rearrange the furniture and move all of my things into the house, but I when finished it will be my home. It will take a few more magic enchantments to restore more of my abilities in, but for now, I think I can manage."

"What do you mean by `more of your abilities?'" asked Anne.

"Right now, in this physical form, I have limited magical abilities. Turning people into stone for one and dominating lesser beings minds for another. Flight and a few other specialties, will require several specific magical ceremonies to restore." And then he added with a very sinister smile aimed at her, "And those ceremonies will require very special components."

"Change the subject, change the subject." thought Ann.

"You said we have all fallen into your trap. Does that mean that you anticipated our attacks?"

"Of course. You, Team Go, Global Justice and even those dolts from Yamanouchi, are all crucial to my plan. There is just one person missing that would make everything complete. Your mother, Dr Anne Possible. " the Yono replied.

Now it was Anne's turn to be caught off balanced. She asked, "What sort of a plan do you have that involves me .. ah ..my mother?"

"Oh, please don't tell me that you haven't concluded that I have an assistant." he said as he indicated a person Ann hadn't noticed standing in the shadows. "Please, step into the light so Miss Possible can better see you."

Into the light stepped a plump looking woman that Ann vaguely recognized, even without the micro chip on her forehead. She had to think for a moment then she remembered meeting the woman on Kim's high school snow skiing field trip. "Amy Hall?"

"Doctor Amy Hall or DN Amy. One of the world's foremost bio-geneticist." corrected the Yono. "I had to have her remove her enhancements. She was starting to affect this body and my reactions to her. I also had to use the 2nd mind control chip on her. She didn't approve of my plans and was becoming unreliable."

"I still don't understand what you need mm...my mother for."

"Hmmm. Maybe you're not as quick as I formerly thought you were." he said in a drool tone.

"Very well. I shall try a different way of explaining it to you. I do feel I owe it to you considering what will happen to you or rather it will make my revenge that much sweeter."

"Have you ever heard of the French author, Pierre Boulle?"

Anne thought for a couple of seconds. She had heard that name before. She had written a paper on a novel he had written when she was in college. It was her professor's favorite book.

"Yes." was her reply. "He wrote, The Bridge on the River Kwai."

"Very good. They still seem to teach something in colleges. Yes, he did write that novel. He also wrote a book entitled, "The Monkey Planet." It was fictional account set in the future where a space expedition to a distant star cluster landed on a planet and found a very modern society run by monkeys. The astronauts were welcomed and the entire world celebrated their visit."

"Eventually, a monkey archeologist showed them his diggings and with it signs that a previous civilization had existed but had died out. That previous civilization was mankind."

"When they made it back to earth, they were met by a General in the Army. A simian General. All of mankind had become extinct across the universe and monkeys had inherited all of creation."

"I don't ever recall a novel by that name." answered Ann which seemed to let some air out of the Yono's presentation.

"Pierre Boulle's publisher felt that monkey's weren't very threatening so he had Boulle rewrite and rename it. It later became "The Planet of the Apes." Maybe you've heard of that."

"But what does this have to do with brain surgery?"

"Using monkey DNA, Dr Hall will be able to convert the all of the members of Global Justice into my monkey scientists. Combining that same DNA with the special abilities of Team Go and the ninja force from Yamanouchi to build an army that no puny human army can hope to withstand. Imagine a legion of monkey Shego's, with the strength of Hego capable of multiplying themselves on the spot with the abilities of the Wegos, and all of them with superior intellect and my leadership." At this point the Yono broke into a fit of laughter and when it ended, he continued as if teaching a class.

"Of course right now my power of dominating lesser beings' minds is limited. I will need your mother to do certain surgical procedures on some of them to reduce their free will and make them more docile, thus making them more easily controlled. Only my scientists and laboratory staff of course. I was thinking of the leucotomy procedure, but she may have other suggestions."

"A lobotomy?" cried Anne, repulsed at the thought. "You want her to lobotomize those people?"

"Ah, you are familiar with the term. Yes. Only till they have manufactured enough of the mind control chips to ensure total obedience. After that, the procedure will no longer be required because I will have my army."

The Yono turned and pointed directly at Anne, still thinking she was Kim. "And you will be turned into a monkey as well and complete the transformation that the Amulet of the Monkey King started. I realize it now that I am free of the influence of that little bit of Toshimiru's spirit that this body got when it received the Magical Monkey Power, but you are the reincarnation of Fire Fox. The one monkey that I loved. The one monkey that betrayed me. You will have the joy of receiving my vengeance. Your mind will know everything that is going on, and you will be helpless to do anything about it. In time, you will bear my children and when this body becomes old, I shall simply transfer my chi-ez into one of our offspring, thus I will become the immortal king of all monkey-dom." He said as he went into another fit of laughter.

When he was done, Anne said in a tone hoping to bust his balloon, "In order to accomplish those goals, you will need a modern genetic research facility and laboratory. Something I doubt that you will find down here in these abandoned tunnels."

"Ah, but your government converted these tunnels into a bomb shelter, a Presidential bomb shelter at that. You'd be surprised what they included down here in this multi-level facility."

"When Dr Hall was building her laboratory to bring Monkey Fist back to life, she had already found this facility to use as a backup.  
While building that lab, she updated the ones down here so we have everything we need, including enough food rations to last several years. Why there is even a presidential train in the lowest level that can transport an army to any of the other shelters created by your government. We will be able to attack anywhere and anytime we want. Now what do you have to say about those bananas Missy?"

Anne's mind raced trying to see a flaw in his plans. Ron had told her what Dr Hall had done to Rufus and Mr. Barkin so long ago, that the idea of combining DNA to form the "perfect" monkey warrior with all of those abilities seemed feasible. If it were true about the labs, food and train, then the Yono's plans might well work.

Seeing she had no come back, no retort of any kind, the Yono smiled a very sinister smile and turn back to the table. When he turned back to Ann, he had a very ornate and sharp looking knife in his hand. If his smile could have gotten any more evil looking, Ann didn't know how.

The Yono the said, "Now, let us get back to serious business, or should I say "monkey business."" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*******************************************************************************

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Sorry. I found a couple of chapters that I hadn't posted yet. I'll get this caught up in the next day or so.

My Bad!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

The Yono smiled a very sinister smile and turn back to the table. When he turned back to Ann, he had a very ornate and sharp looking knife in his hand. If his smile could have gotten any more evil looking, Ann didn t know how.

The Yono the said, Now, let us get back to serious business, or should I say "monkey business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having accomplished his goal in giving her a scare with the knife, he then picked up a small ornate bowl off the table.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ann.

"I'll explain it to you this one time, just so you will know how you are aiding me and how you are helpless to stop it." he replied.

"Mystical Monkey Magic power (MMMP) is like water in a well that is always full. Unfortunately right now, it is also like having a one man bucket brigade trying to put out a fire. Even though the well is full you have to transport it to where you need it, throw it on the fire and then repeat the procedure. If you have to use a lot of MMMP it can wear your physical body out, running back to fill the bucket. Right now I have a medium size bucket. The ceremony that I am going to do will increase that ability from a bucket to a garden hose. These things have to be done in steps. For that ceremony, I need special magical components, specifically, I need blood taken from a captured foe and removed from the future generations untapped sustenance.

Ann thought for a second and then asked, From where?

The Yono gave an exasperated sigh and then said. I am going to drain a small amount of blood from each of your breasts. They are the untapped sustenance, since you have never nursed a child, the child being the future generations.

Uh oh, he wants to get to the touchy, feely, cut me up like a cadaver and use me for parts stage. realized Ann. She started to struggle but being fastened spread eagle and the plate and strap around her waist left her little room to maneuver.

"Oh don't worry." said the Yono. "Your future fur will cover up any scars left. And besides, the only one that will ever see them will be Me." he said as he took hold of the bottom of her top, slipping the knife under the material.

"Now do stop struggling or I might accidentally draw more blood than I intend to." he chuckled.

Deciding to torment her a little more, instead of pulling the knife up the middle and opening the top all the way, he started under her left arm and pulled the knife up to the top of her bra cup. He then changed direction and brought it across to just under her right arm and then down, cutting a flap to bear the front of her bra and midriff. Somehow he had managed to miss the ring of holo projectors that were a part of the top.

"I see you have filled out quite a bit since the first time you met Lord Fiske." he said with a smile.

Anne closed her eyes, fearful of what he planned to do to her.

No wait.

He didn't plan to do anything to her.

He planned to do these things to Kim.

Her daughter.

Her baby.

Kim's life suddenly flashed before Ann's eyes. Taking her home from the hospital, changing her diapers, feeding and bathing her, watching her grow up into the young woman she was today. And this monster was going to take all that away from her.

He was going to have Dr Anne Possible perform lobotomies on all of his enemies, which would eventually include her husband and sons.

Somewhere deep inside of her a spark ignited. A spark that sent a message throughout her being, a message that could not and would not be ignored.

Her children and family were in danger and needed her protection.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked directly at this monster as he reached for her bra.

"Let him." she thought. "My breasts had fed three very healthy children. It will mess up his ritual and it will fail. More important, it will used up time. Time for Kim and Ron to beat this bastard and finish him. Then her family would be safe." All these thoughts flashed through her mind in less than a second.

The Yono reached for the center gore, or the fabric which connected the two cups of her bra. He was going to cut it to expose both breasts, but as he reached for it, he paused and looked at it with a puzzled expression. He saw something that he wasn't expecting to see. At the top of the valley between her breasts were wrinkles. Something he wasn t expecting on a woman as young as Kim Possible.

Seeing his inaction, Ann realized that they had camouflaged her face and eyes but did nothing to her body. Although she had kept herself in good shape and fitness, for James and for the fact that she still liked to think she could give her daughter a run for her money at turning young men s heads, she knew that she was not a young girl anymore. Fearing discovery, she decided to try and goad the Yono into action.

What s the matter? Never seen real ones up close before? Did Lord Fiske spend too much time studying his journals? Did the Yono never have a female? Too busy studying magic? Take a picture. It will last longer.

The Yono silently snarled at her and cut the center gore of her bra with the knife. Setting the bowl on the floor, he grabbed her left breast and brought the point of the knife to it just below the nipple.

And once again he paused.

She had nipples.

From Monkey Fist s experience with Amy Hall s youthful body the nipples didn t extend like that unless she was sexually excited or had exposed them to cold air, but these were protruding. He touched this one and found it to be flaccid. Something was not right.

Bringing the point up to Ann s throat he asked her, What s going on here?

It was then that he noticed that there was something being reflected off the knife s blade, from below it. Looking back to her face, he saw that parts of it, being blocked by the knife blade, appeared distorted.

He looked carefully at the remainder of her top and located the necklace, of holographic emitters. He quickly searched under the bottom of the top and found the wires that lead up to the necklace. Cutting the wires, Anne s true face appeared.  
Angered, he spat, Once again you have tried fooling me with holograms.

Well it didn t work. And you he said pointing at Ann. You are meant to be a distraction. To keep me from knowing his line of thought drifted as he recognized who he had before him.

His mood changed to the point that he smiled when he said, Dr Anne Possible. How nice of you to drop by, especially when I need your services. I didn t realize you made house calls.

Now. First things first, where is your daughter?

She looked him in the eye when she laughed and asked. Do you really expect me to tell you, after what you just told me your plans are for her, you hairy little freak of nature?

She had a new plan now. It was dangerous, but at this point it was the only one available.

He moved up quickly and whispered in her ear, Oh, but I have ways of getting that information. Unfortunately for you I have limited mind control chips. One is on it s way back here now. I sent two of my most powerful monkeys for it. But it will be for your daughter, so I will have to use the other ways on you and they can be very, very painful.

He backed away and she spoke directly in his face. You think you know about pain, little Abu? Try giving birth to three children without the use of pain killers or any anesthetic of any kind. Want to know what that s like? Try pulling your lower lip up and over your head. That s a labor pain. Now just lie there while a doctor takes a knife and gives you and episiotomy. I spattered the walls with my blood you insignificant man-monkey wanna be.

The Yono slapped her hard across the face. He wasn t accustomed to being talked to that way.

After quickly recovering from the hit, she continued. That s what the doctor did just to get my attention to tell me to push. Want to know what that s like Cheeta? Go sit on a water melon and try to force it up your butt-hole. It might be easy for you though. You are such an ass to begin with.

This time the Yono reached out and grabbed both of Ann s nipples and tried to twist them off.

When he released them, she caught her breath and said with a pained laugh, That felt like my twin boys when they were nursing. I thought they were racing to see which one of them could finish first. That all you got little man? Nothing worse than two hungry little baby boys?

His anger and rage at her were great. The golden lightening had started to form around his eyes when he heard a sound from the remaining open doorway, directly behind him.

The inside of the doorway was dark. A couple of his monkeys had accidentally shot out the lights in that area when they were trying out the tranquiller dart guns. The only lighting came from the other side of it so the Yono only saw the dark silhouette of one of the giant monkeys he had sent to retrieve the chip off of Yori, after they finished her off. The monkey seemed to be carrying something over its shoulder.

The monkey had paused in the doorway having seen it s master about to unleash his petrifying lightening. When the Yono turned to the monkey, the monkey thought he was going to be petrified.

When that didn t happen, he moved quickly through the doorway and to the other side of the ring, which held Ann.

As he moved past them they could see that he was carrying a body. Whether it was alive or not, they could not tell.

The monkey then un-shouldered its burden and held the body up by its two hands. The head flopped forward and a main of red hair flowed over obscuring the face.

The Yono went over to it and grabbing some of that red hair in his hand, held the head up, revealing the face.

Ann screamed and started to cry as he revealed the face of her daughter, Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I recieve nothing for the writting of this story.

This is definitly a M+ rated chapter with physical abuse, language and suggested rape. Please don't read if you find this objectionable.

Once again I had problems with with puncuation marks disappearing. Hope I got it fixed. Please let me know if I missed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

As the giant monkey moved past both Ann Possible and Yono, they could see that he was carrying a body. Whether it was alive or not, they couldn't determine.

The monkey then un-shouldered its burden and held the body up by its two hands. The head flopped forward and a mane of red hair flowed over obscuring the face.

The Yono went over to it and grabbing some of that red hair in his hand, held the head up, revealing the face.

Ann screamed and started to cry as he revealed the face of Ann s daughter, Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A smile appeared on the Yono's face. The kind of smile that would make grown men and women cry like babies or the kind of smile that could turn a medusa to stone.

He moved quickly, since he hadn't planned on "entertaining" two female guests like this at the same time. Jumping up on the stage behind a podium were two flag staffs. This was supposed to have been the area that a president could have broadcasted his "message to the people," while he was safe in the shelter. Grabbing one of the staffs that seemed to still be in very good shape, he went back to the giant monkey and Kim. He wanted to work quickly while she was still unconscious. Less chance of her injuring herself. That was going to be his pleasure.

Taking some small rope that he did have an abundance of, he tied her feet about three feet apart, to the staff. He then instructed the monkey to place his right foot on the staff to hold it down to the floor and to hold her by her hands, one in each of his and spread his about the same distance, holding her up with enough strength to hold her up straight, but not enough to pull her arms out of their sockets. This effectively put her in an upright spread eagle position. He then pushed a button on the side ofthe bondage ring that Ann was in so that the base of it rotated so the Ann would be facing Kim.

He went back to the table and got a small bottle and then stepped directly in front of Kim, blocking off her view of her mother. He then waved the bottle of smelling salts under her nose.

As Kim started to respond, he said, "Wakie, wakie my little Firefox."

As Kim came to, she was looking directly into the smiling leer on the Yono's face. Her first reaction was to knock that look off his face, but when she couldn't move her hands she changed it to kicking him in the nads. That failed too since she could move them either. A quick inspection told her why. As she struggled to try and get something loose she demanded. "Let me go and what the Hell have you done with my mother you hairy freak?"

"Ah, ah, ah. That's no way for you to talk to your new lord and master, my soon to be slut." he replied still with a smile on his face.

"Been licking your finger to often after slinging poo at your intellectual peers again or have you just gone so totally bananas that you've lost all touch with reality?" she shot back.

"If you weren't such a big part of my immediate plans little missy, I would have to have you severely punished for those remarks." his smile becoming more forced than it was.

"And what are your plans? Take over the world's supply of peanuts?" she said, still trying to get free.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I only do one monolog per day, unlike the way that Drakken fellow used to be. Instead, I'll let someone else tell you about them. Someone like," and now he lost his smile and replaced it with a sneer, "your mother." He then stepped out of the way to give Kim a full view of her mother, strapped spread eagle in a bondage ring.

Her shirt and had been cut exposing her breasts, which the tips of were now turning an ugly shade of purple from his mishandling of them earlier. But the worst part was her face from where he had slapped her. The left side of her face was swelling up to half way close her left eye and was red with hints of the same purple shade in the center. Ann's eyes were red and swollen from her crying, seeing that Kim had been captured.

If the giant monkey had thought it had been hard to keep a firm grip on Kim before when she struggled, he'd been wrong. Kim's body turned into a giant spring that had just been sprung and it was all that the monkey could do to hold on to the wild cat she had become. All the while, she was shouting obscenities at the Yono and his heritage all the way back to the slime that started his ancestors in the primordial ooze. Even the Yono took a step back out of fear, though it was quickly dispelled.

After about 5 minutes, her thrashing and struggling calmed down to a point that the monkey no longer feared she would get loose, because it knew what the result of failure would be from the Yono.

Breathing hard, she tried to replace the oxygen she had used up as well as her strength. "You bastard! You Goddamn freak of nature!" she almost spat in his face as he stood back and watched her.

He thought it was almost a pity to dispose of her wild spirit by putting a neuro compliance chip on her.

Almost.

At the same time Kim was trying her hardest to get free, her mother was trying to calm her down, fearing what they would do to her. Ann was proud of her daughter for caring about her, but she also knew that this wasn t the time. It would come, but not yet.

Finally exhausted, Kim stood there and tried to look as defiant as possible at the Yono.

He then started to smile and applaud, saying, "Oh well done. Well done indeed. You managed to give a most splendid showing of anger and indignation."

And then his smile disappeared as he continued, "All to no avail. For you see, this all falls into place as a part of the plan, everything except for having both of the Possible women here at the same time."

"Let me guess." interrupted Kim. "You plan on having Amy over there combine chosen DNA types to make you a super army so you can take over the world."

"It worse than that Kim." her mother said. "He not only wants to take it over, he wants to convert all the humans into monkeys using their DNA so he can be the true monkey king. There will be no people left at all, only monkeys."

"The United States Army would nuke the whole tri-city area before they would let that happen." pleaded Kim.

"Not if an army that had all of team Go s powers infiltrated the Governments of the world first." said the Yono.

"Imagine it. With two suitcases filled with my miniaturized army, they could get into any government s capital. Then enlarge and multiple themselves into a full fledge force. An army with Hego s strength, Shego s plasma attacks, the knowledge of the Director of Global Justice herself and agility of the ninjas, do you really think any government to stand up to them?"

"Even if they did "nuke," this place, we are in a shelter made to withstand even that, with enough food to keep us alive for many years. There are several levels below this one that have even more protection and if that s not enough, there is even an underground train system set up to take us to any of the many other such shelters though out this country. They would never be able to find us, until it s too late."

He almost started to go into one of his mad laughing spells until he realized that he was doing exactly what he said he wasn t going to do.

Gloat and rant.

He stepped off to the side so he could address both of the women and after clearing his throat said, "I must confess to be in a bit of a quandary. I need both of you, but currently I have only one spare compliance chip, or will have as soon as that stupid monkey gets back. The only way to have both of you under my control, as I see it, is to rape one of you."

The two women looked at each other with a WTF expression on their faces, and then turn back to the Yono, who then continued.

"By raping one of you, that person would be willing to do anything to insure that the other, wouldn t have to endure the same treatment, and it will have to be very severe and very brutal."

He paused to let that sink in and then continued. "This is where the love that you have between mother and daughter works to my advantage and I ve seen each of you demonstrate how you feel about the other s well being. (Another pause.) Personally I find the idea of raping either on you repugnant, being you re both fully human instead of monkeys, but this body does seem to be slightly aroused at the prospect. The quandary is which one to rape."

"If I rape Dr Possible she would perform her duties on nameless individuals in order to protect her daughter from having to endure that punishment, and yes Dr Possible, I would be willing to forego my plans for your daughter to insure your cooperation. But if I rape Kimberly here, it would bring her into line and accept the fate I have in mind more willingly for the same reason because she would give her word. Of course I would never be able to trust her completely, but it would be a start towards her eventual and total submission." He finally concluded, looking back and forth between both women, and asked, "Do you two see my dilemma?"

Both women thought for a few seconds, then looked at the other and then turned to the Yono and said at the same time, "Rape me." They then turned back to face the other and said, "No! Rape me!" they then began to argue about why they thought they should be the one.

The Yono let them go for a few moments and then interrupted their debate by saying, "Now this does arouse this body. Two beautiful women, by a human s definition anyway, both asking, almost pleading, for me to rape them, one and only one."

He had been playing mind games with the women. The Yono was good at that. He thought to rule by more than just magic. He had been trying to break one or both of them, but he hadn t counted on the love and self sacrificing each had for the other. So he would have to go with his original threat and hope that it would work until more compliance chips could be made.

Looking back and forth between them, he suddenly started doing the "one banana, two banana, three banana four," child's game of choosing.

He finished it when he was pointing to Kim. "Oh congratulations Miss Possible. You win!"

Her mother screamed "Noooo! Do me instead. Please!"

He walked over to face Kim. He then looked up at the monkey and told him to hold her very tight and not let her loose, or else.

Looking back to Kim, he cupped her chin in his hairy hand and said, "Such a pretty little thing. You would have been wasted on that dolt of a side kick of yours. You should really be thanking me for killing him. Although I have heard from my pet general here that you have already replaced him with two others.

Didn't take you long, did it?" he taunted her. "So much for the grieving fiance. Too bad for you they didn't do any better in the end than he did."

If looks could kill, the Yono would already have already been a forgotten memory. But Kim kept her mouth closed, preparing herself for what was to come.

She kept hoping Ron would come through the door any second to save them, but the longer this nightmare went on, the less chance that seemed to be the case. The fact that the other monkey hadn t returned yet gave her hope, but she had to deal with the here and now. Right now she would do anything to keep her mother safe, or as safe as could be.

She never wanted this "man thing," or any other man to touch her. Only Ron. Her best friend, lover and soul mate.

If Ron was still alive, they d have a chance. A chance to be rescued and undo what ever this bastard does to them.

Ron would forgive her and tell her it was all right, no matter what happens or what she would have to do. He would help her recover. Strangely enough, she hoped that Ron would not kill the Yono, but stick to the plan.

If Ron did kill him, well she remembered what killing those two aliens almost did to Ron. Killing someone that was still remotely human would eventually eat away at Ron till he would loose himself and she would loose him too.

Finally, with a look of disgust at the Yono, she said in a low voice to him, "Let's just get this over with."

Stepping back, the Yono looked at the giant monkey and asked, "You re sure you have her hands tight in your grip?"

After the monkey nodded, he then said, "Fine. Let s begin then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	12. Chapter 12

I have finished Broken Heart, Broken Mind so I am uploading and edited chapter that I had already written.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This chapter contains strong sexual situations, abuse and attempted rape. Please do not read it if you are not of age or are repulsed by such things in fan fiction.

It has been edited from its original form.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

Ron would forgive her and tell her it was all right, no matter what happens or what she would have to do. Strangely enough, she hoped that Ron would not kill the Yono, but stick to the plan. If he did kill him, well she remembered what killing those two aliens almost did to him. Killing someone that was still remotely human would eventually eat away at Ron till he would lose himself and she would lose him too.

Finally, with a look of disgust at the Yono, she said in a low voice to him, "Let's just get this over with."

Stepping back, the Yono looked at the giant monkey and asked, "You re sure you have her hands tight in your grip?"

After the monkey nodded, he then said, "Fine. Let s begin then."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He took a half step back to get a full view of her, held in a standing spread eagle. He slowly looked her up from bottom to top. Kim was still looking down and her mother was still crying.

He then turned and took four steps over to Ann's side and pressed another button on the side of the bondage ring. The top half of it started to bend foreword, forcing Ann to bend over.

"What?" Kim asked being brought out of her stupor.

"Wait. What are you doing?" she asked more loudly. "You said I won!"

"You did." replied the Yono.

"You get to watch."

If the Yono had thought that Kim had already called him every vile or vulgar name that she could think of, he quickly discovered how wrong he was.

As he moved behind Ann, she was trying to stop her by trying to say comforting words with a failing smile on her face.

"Hush Kimmie, it will be okay."

"It s the way I want it to be."

"We have to be smart about this."

"Mommy needs you to be brave and strong."

It was almost turning into a chant. Ann was beginning to wonder if she was trying to calm Kim down or more herself.

The Yono took his knife and started cutting her right pants leg up from the right cuff, pulling the fabric away from her skin. He didn't want her distracted from the pain he was going to cause her by cutting her and causing pain elsewhere. Once he reached her bottom, he cut across and then down her left leg, which resulted in the only place her pants were still holding on to her body was near the belt line, which he then cut allowing the back of the knife to rub her spine.

After the pants fell away, he continued with the knife up the back of her shirt and then across from the right sleeve to left. Cutting her bra so that it too dropped away he then cut the sides of her panties leaving her totally naked and exposed. He could take her anyway he wanted.

Panic was starting to overcome her, but she concentrated on calming Kim. She needed her to be calm for the plan that Ann had in mind. She hoped that it could still work. It might delay things but it was a big risk.

The Yono walked up to look her in the eye and with a smile asked, "Are you ready for me to begin?"

Ann summoned up as much calm and courage as she could and looking him straight in the eye said. "As my daughter said, who apparently has more balls than you'll ever have, 'Let's just get this over with.'"

The smile disappeared from his face as he turned and went behind her to the small table again to pick up a jar. Unscrewing the lid, he moved behind Ann so he could see Kim, so he could see the look on her face as he raped her mother. As he undid his trousers he said, "I hadn't decided how I was going to do this till after your last remark, Dr. Possible."

Ann smelled an old familiar smell, that of Vaseline. The way it smelled before they found a way to deodorize it. She remembered it from when she was a child visiting her father at the hospital.

"Believe me Dr Possible, this is for my comfort. Not yours." said the Yono.

But knowing he was using Vaseline wasn't what worried her. Looking at Kim, Ann saw that she was about to lose it. Her tear streaked face from the continual crying now showed it.

"Kim! Come on baby. Look at mommy. Kim, look mommy in the eyes. Kim, look me in the eyes." she pleaded with her daughter. She didn't get any response from her till she said, "I need you Kim. I need you to help me through this."

Kim focused on her mother's eyes as she was asked. "Okay Kim. Keep looking me in the eye. Now you have to be strong for both of us. You have to be strong and smart. We can't lose our heads."

Kim stopped crying. When her mother said "smart," she winked at her, and when she said "can't lose our heads," Kim almost thought she saw a smile flash on Ann's face for an instant.

Through everything that Kim was feeling, one thought came through. "Mom's got a plan. Be ready for it."

Kim gave a slight nod of her head, and then she did see a smile.

"It won't help both of us if you break down." Ann continued. "You have to keep your wits about you at all times and think of the greater good."

Kim thought, "Mom said "won't help both of us," not "either of us." Keep my "wits" about me," and "times." Her plan wasn't going to help both of us but it might buy us some time for the greater good. Keep my wits and be ready."

Kim's was able to get her crying under control. She had something to focus on again. Her mother's plan and hope.

As Ann felt him start to rub himself against her and she screamed. "No! Not there! Anywhere but there."

Kim, watching her mother's face, she heard the tone of panic in her voice, but didn't see it in her eyes. Then, her mother winked at her again.

The memory of yesterday in the hospital flashed through her mind, after Ann over heard Kim and Ron talking about how Kim liked anal sex. "Kim, as your mother, (pause) just remember to clean him before it goes back anywhere else. Even you have a lot of germs up there and I _know_ you might not think of it in the heat of the moment."

And then again last night.  
"But so many things could go wrong that I just want to make sure your father knows exactly how I feel about him."

It dawned on Kim like a blow to the head that might be the exact place her mother would want to be taken. If last night her mother and father had ...several times?

The imagery faded out of her mind. Kim didn't want to follow that line of thought to far.

Ann's face suddenly took on a look of shock and a slight look of pain as the Yono said. "Ahh. There we go." she then yelled in pain as he buried himself in her. He then pulled back, almost pulling out, and slammed himself in again. Each time Ann yelled out in pain. Kim renewed her screaming at him, but her focus always came back to her mother's eyes.

After he set his rhythm, Ann started to speak to Kim in-between his thrusts. When she started to speak, Kim went quiet except for sobbing and listened.

"Kim..."

(Thrust)

"I need you to..."

(Thrust)

"Please ..."

(Thrust)

"Tell me ..."

(Thrust)

"Something ..."

(Thrust)

(Thrust)

With tears still running down her face, Kim sobbed, "What do you want to know, mom?" in a loud enough voice that the Yono heard her.

He stopped long enough to savor whatever question his victim would ask.

Ann looked at Kim and asked, "Is he in yet?"

Kim looked at her mother and tried to understand what it was she asked. Giving it up she asked her mother, "What did you say?"

The Yono was so astounded by the question, since he had himself impaled half way in her, thought he misheard the question and asked Kim, "What did she say?"

"He has such a skinny and boney damn pelvis that every time he slams it against me, it hurts like hell. But other than that pain, I can't feel anything else." Ann said. "I figured it was one of two things. Either he hasn't entered me yet, or he's got a really, really small penis." The last word she spoke almost in a loud whisper.

Another memory went through Kim's mind of a mother, daughter talk the night after Ron proposed to her. "Let me warn you Kim, there are a lot of things you can tease your man about, but there are some things that you can't, unless you want to go without having any intimate moments for the next two weeks.

"What's that mom?"

"Dear, the male animal has one thing that's more fragile than anything in the world. His ego. And I don't care how well endowed a man is or isn't, but you never ever kid him or suggest the he is not up to par."

"Sorry mom, but I don't understand..."

"Let me tell you a story honey. When your father and I hadn't even been married six months, we were sort of getting in the mood. Anyway, and please try not to be scarred for life when I tell you this, I was sort of playing with his "member," and I said something like 'what a cute little thing,' it was. Dear, your father couldn't get it up for two weeks because I called it little. If you ever want to crush a man's ego, tell him he has a small penis, but don't do it unless you really mean to hurt him."

Kim's love and respect for her mother shot through the roof when she realized what she was doing. Ann was bound, bent over and being raped by this self declared demi-god, but she was attacking him in his most vulnerable spot. His male ego. Looking at the Yono, he was just standing there looking dumb founded.

"Well, mom, I can't really see from here, but it does look like he is in. You mean you can't feel him inside you? At all?" responded Kim.

"No, I can't. Your father's tried it a few times but could never because it was too tight. But then your father has a normal size..."

"MOM!"

Glancing at the Yono, Kim could see that he was getting angrier as the conversation continued.

"Now Ron has a pretty big.."

"Mom! You looked?" asked Kim sounding horrified.

"Well yes dear. I was his doctor and I had to do a full examination on him. Even flaccid he would put most men to shame." babbled Ann.

"Shut up." said the Yono, his anger starting to finally show.

"Now there was a true Monkey Master! Not someone that was just claiming the title."

"I said Shut up!" repeated the Yono louder that before.

He then tried to ram himself back into Ann to prove his point, but he couldn't. He had lost his erection and when he tried again, he was pushed out of her entirely, shrinking even more.

"Maybe the Yono has started to change into a real monkey and he just started with the smallest part of him." said Ann as she started to giggle.

"You will be quiet!" yelled the Yono louder than before as he smacked her across her bottom, but Ann's giggling was turning into full laughter by this point.

Kim tried to warn her "Uh, mom?"

Laughing now, Ann said. "And he thought he was going to hurt me? With that little thing?"

(The order in which things then happened next.)

1) At that point the Yono roared, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

2) Kim saw a smile of satisfaction appear on her mother's face and then her body was engulfed in a ball of yellow lightening.

3) When the lightening dissipated, there was a stone statue of Ann Possible wearing only the smile.

4) The bondage ring, built to hold a normal to heavy person's weight, but not the weight of a stone statue, collapsed, crushing most of it's base and parts.

5) The statue, free of the ring, fell on its side with its face looking at Kim.

Knowing that her mother's plan had worked and from what Ron had told her about the amount of damage a petrified person can withstand, when Kim's petrified form fell from the top of the Yono's temple without damage, her mother was safe from harm. Kim looked at the Yono and smiled, knowing that his plans had just had a monkey wrench thrown into them by none other than himself.

Breathing hard and looking at the damage to the ring and realizing that he had just eliminated a major part of his plan for conquering the world, the Yono went into a mad fit of rage, picking up the table and hurling it across the floor, scattering everything that was on top of it and then grabbing a piece of the ring and beating the statue with it. All the while screaming "Bitch! You tricked me into doing that. You think you re so smart! How does it feel to be a lawn ornament?"

When his anger finally subsided, he was standing in-between the statue and Kim with his back to her. "It will take months to find the proper components to undo this."

When she thought that his rage had passed, Kim said, "Didn't quite go the way you wanted it to, did it?"

He stood there for a moment longer and then whirled around, backhanding her face with his right hand. He split her lips and the left side of her face started swelling up immediately.

His snarling face then started to smile as he saw the blood coming from her mouth. "Maybe you won't be quite so lippy now."

He let that set in and continued, "Your mother may have escaped from me, for a while, but I still have you, and I can think of many ways to pleasure myself with you as my play toy."

"Well, from what mom said, at least one of us will be pleasured." Kim shot back.

His smile disappeared for a second but came back. "Your mother escaped me that way, but I'll not make the same mistake again. I'll find other ways to punish you."

He then looked at the top of her shinobi sh?zoku (ninja uniform) and was trying to figure out how to remove it. He had never seen it's like before. There seemed to be no way to open it. Not bothering to ask her, he looked around on the floor till he found the knife. Pulling the fabric away from her, he inserted between the material and her body and started to draw the knife blade up.

There was only one problem. The knife wouldn't cut the material. Try as he might, it resisted the blade's razor shape edge.

Frustrated with the removing the top, he did see how to remove the bottom. As he started to undo the belt, Kim started twisting her body around to complicate his efforts. Losing his patience, he punched her in the stomach as hard as he could.

She wasn't expecting it so it would have doubled her over if the giant monkey hadn't been holding her upright.

Moving quickly, the Yono was able to open the top of her bottoms enough that he was able to push them and her panties down to her mid thigh, which was as far as they would go since her feet were held spread by the staff.

Kim recovered and started fighting him as best she could, by twisting away from his left hand which was trying to force its way between her legs.

"Let's see if we can get the old stinky finger for starters then shall we?"

She spat blood from her split lip, in his face. Some of it dribbled down her chin as she said, "Want me to tell you where to stick that finger? You might enjoy it more."

He smiled and then licked her spittle from his face and said, "Oh, I think where I want to put it will do just fine. I'll enjoy watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

Struggle as she might, his hand was moving in. He had just gotten his index finger to her entrance, and was starting to work it up into her, when he felt a sharp pain below his left shoulder blade. His entire left arm suddenly went numb and useless.

Turning he saw a small blue marble bouncing away from him, headed back to the door. It had hit him in a very small nerve cluster on his back, paralyzing the arm for two or three minutes. Looking at the doorway, there stood a human ninja dressed in black.

Distorted slightly because of the acoustics of the large empty chamber, he heard the warrior say, "Take your stinking paws off her, you damned dirty monkey wannabe."

His voice trailed off as he looked over at Kim Possible, hanging there from the monkey's hands, the right side of her face bruised and swollen, blood on her chin with her pants and panties pulled down. The ninja then looked back to the Yono and pure hate and rage poured off him. It was like a wave of cold death that even the Yono could feel. Had he not been the Yono, he would have felt afraid of this human.

Before either of them could speak or do anything, Kim yelled out. "Hey!" drawing both of their attentions. "Get your head in the game Mister!" she yelled at the newcomer, who remained in the doorway.

Massaging his left arm to get the feeling back into it, the Yono said, "Mister Mister. I see you don't even deserve a name. How about if I call you a Charlton Heston wanna be. That would be appropriate." he said in an almost cheerful voice.

It then changed into a sneer as he said, "Well surprise Mister Mystery Guest, Charlton Heston is dead.

Dead.

Buried.

And what's left of his body is as cold as stone,"

The glee returned to his voice as he then finished, "Which is a most excellent idea." with the lightening forming around his eyes.

He then released as a bolt of lightning that sped towards the ninja figure.

It only took a fraction of a second for it to strike the exact spot in the doorway where the ninja was standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	13. Chapter 13

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Short chapter this go round. It's going to take me a bit to get back into the full swing of this story .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

Before either of them could speak or do anything, Kim yelled out. "Hey!" drawing both of their attentions. "Get your head in the game Mister!" she yelled at the newcomer, who remained in the doorway. 'How about if I call you a Charlton Heston wanna be. That would be appropriate." he said in an almost cheerful voice.

It then changed into a sneer as he said, "Well surprise Mister Mystery Guest, Charlton Heston is dead.

Dead.

Buried.

And what's left of his body is as cold as stone,"

The glee returned to his voice as he then finished, "Which is a most excellent idea." with the lightening forming around his eyes.

He then released as a bolt of lightning that sped towards the ninja figure.

It only took a fraction of a second for it to strike the exact spot where in the doorway where it was standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something is wrong." That thought flashed through the Yono's mind almost as soon as he sent his petrifying lightening out to deal with the unknown ninja.

Instinctively, he dove to his left, just as the reflected lightning bolt came back at him.

The giant monkey holding Kim, felt it too, but was afraid of disobeying the Yono's command about staying put. So instead, it released Kim's right hand and moved its right foot, the one that had been holding the staff down and it tried to swing its body backward, pivoting on its left foot, like a fence gate swinging back, trying to avoid the lightning bolt coming at it.

As soon as it released Kim's hand and moved it's foot, freeing the staff, she swung her body to the left and up. As soon as she could, she continued the swing to bring her behind the monkey's back and hit its right arm with both feet. The force of the collision bounced Kim back and its arm back out into the way of the passing lightning bolt

When she looked up again, she found her left hand was held now by a petrified giant monkey and her feet were just a little bit off the floor. Pulling her legs up, she brought the middle of the staff down hard against the monkey's stone leg, breaking the staff in two. Lifting each foot up to her hand she was able to tug the broken pieces of the staff out of the knots that held them to her feet. Both feet and her right hand were now free, only problem was her left hand was held tight by a now statue. She then bent herself so she lifted her legs up high than her body. She could then one handed pulled her panties and pants back in place. Wiping her chin and the remainder of her shed tears, she watched the Yono and Ron face off.

After turning to see that his giant monkey minion had been caught by his magics and that Kim Possible was still partially held in place, he turned with a snarl back to the unknown warrior and said, "There is only one thing in existence capable of reflecting my own magic back at me. The Lotus Blade. You must have that pesky rodent with you, controlling the form and abilities of the blade for you to use."

Ron, now holding a glowing full shield, paused for a second and then said, "Wellllllll, sorry Mr. Yono, but you have two out of three right, I'll give you that much, but it's not enough to win the grand prize. You'll have to try harder to earn that, and remember the stakes are even higher now."

Reaching into his side pouch he pulled Rufus out and asked, "You alright little buddy? Are you ready to do this?"

"Unh Huh!" said the little mole rat as he gave his best bud a thumbs up.

Ron then handed the converted Lotus blade to Rufus, who then converted it into a smaller version of the shield, just before Ron set him on the floor.

Rufus then scurried away to complete the job Ron had asked him to do.

"Fool!" cried the Yono. "You just gave away your best defense, that little hairless creature and the sword. Maybe I'll just finish you off in physical combat. That will give me the pleasure of beating you to within an inch of your life and then snuff it out like a candle. I am a master of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar." he finished as he assumed the typical stance of a fighter."

Ron assumed the same poise and said, "Yeah. About that, I'm a bit confused. The only person that can give that title is another Master or the head of the order and the only Masters of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar are at Yamanouchi and they've never heard of you. So did Monkey Fist watch a home video about it, take lessons from students that had been expelled?"

"Oh! I know. It was like those Arthur Treacher Dance Studio Lessons, with the footprints and numbers laid out on the floor."

When all he saw was the Yono glaring at him, he added, "No? I guess not."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron hadn t wanted to do silly banter. He wanted to kill this bastard of a creature. Knowing what it did to Yori, seeing Kim like that and seeing his future mother-in-law s naked and petrified form on the floor, oh yeah, he wanted him dead. Several times over.

But Kim s yell about get your head in the game, brought him back from that. The banter was just to let her know that he heard and understood her message. How much did that cost her to not want it dead?

He wouldn t kill. Because of Kim. He wouldn t kill.

But there is a big difference between killing something and beating it within an inch of it's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they both prepared to battle, Rufus found his goal. Following the plans that Wade had sent over the Kimmunicator, Rufus found the main junction and opened the panel door and looked at the ones he would have to turn off. Turning the magical blade into a cheater bar, Rufus was able to throw the main breaker. Since he could see in the dark, he quickly turned off the several he needed to and then turned the main breaker back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All the lights in the complex went out, leaving the two fighters in total blackness. In just a few seconds though the light directly above the now stone Monkey and Kim came back on, as well as the light next to them and the ones beyond the open doorway. All the other lights in the room remained dark.

The Yono still faced the ninja that was still standing there waiting for the fight to begin. The gold lightening once more flashed from his eyes towards the ninja as he said, "I've changed my mind about the physical combat. Why waste my time and effort?"

But when the flash dissipated, the was no sign of the ninja.

"Now how did I know you were going to do that?" came the voice from no distinct place in the darkness all around the Yono.

"Oh I know. Because you're still the sniveling little coward that you used to be when you were known as Yon. Still afraid of everything and everyone else, even the other monkeys, right Yon?" the voice taunted.

"Shut up!" screamed the Yono. "How do you know anything about Yon?"

And then a whisper seem to come from directly besides him, as if someone whispered softly in his ear saying, "Tosh told me."

Turning quickly, there was no one there. Knowing that no one could have moved that quickly, the Yono let loose with his lightening and covered that entire side of the room.

Thinking he had to have gotten the ninja that time, Yono was even more aggravated when he heard, "Temper, temper little Yon. You'll wear yourself out and then you won't be able to play games anymore. No more tricks. Like when you told the others that you were better than they were. That you were going to rule over them one day while you went off to practice your evil magics by yourself just so you could try to bend them to your will."

"WHO ARE YOU?" screamed the now enraged Yono.

(Silence.)

From a different part of the room came, "You didn't say the magic word."

"I wish I could say I'm your worst nightmare," the voice continued. "but I have no idea what goes on in your head."

Then again from a totally different area of the room came and with each name, the source of the voice seemed to move. "I've been called the buffoon, the side kick, the chosen one, the clown, but I liked what Monkey Fist called me last time we met." And then again, almost as if he was whispering into his other ear, "The 'arch bumbler.'"

A look of shocked recognition and then disbelief flashed across the Yono's face, followed by denial.

"No." he thought. "I can't be him. No one could bring their chi-ez back to their body and rejoin the two." but then he smiled after he thought he figured out what was happening.

"You're a hologram. You're a hologram created to look and sound like that dolt, Stoppable." he stated flatly.

"Once again my foes are trying to distract me with holograms. Well, no more." he said as he turned and started walking towards his live captive muttering, "One in the hand and all that."

An image appeared of the ninja with his hood pulled back to reveal Ron's face, directly in front of the Yono.

"Hmmm." the image said. "Holograms. Why didn't we think of using holograms for this? Oh yeah! Too much interference from the electric lines above us, so I decided to use aura projection. You might have learned it if you had taken the advance classes of a Master, but then you also might have studied..." he didn't finish as the Yono walked right through the image saying. "Bah."

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, the Yono turned to face another image of Stoppable, just in time for the image to smash it's open palm into the Yono's face, giving him a bloody nose and causing him to blink. He reopened his eyes in time to see the image disappear saying, "advanced Dragon Style camouflage. The ability to disappear right in front of the enemy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	14. Chapter 14

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

To bhccaller since I can't respond directly to your review, Yeah I always saw Mrs. Dr P as being very slow to anger but once you reach that point, you had better duck for cover.

Sorry this one is so short, but I reach the break point in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

"Holograms. Why didn't we think of using holograms for this? Oh yeah! Too much interference from the electric lines above us, so I decided to use aura projection. You might have learned it if you had taken the advance classes of a Master, but then you also might have studied..." he didn't finish as the Yono walked right through the image saying. "Bah."

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, the Yono turned to face another image of Stoppable, just in time for the image to smash it's open palm into the Yono's face, giving him a bloody nose and causing him to blink. He reopened his eyes in time to see the image disappear saying, "advanced Dragon Style camouflage. The ability to disappear right in front of the enemy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As blood dripped from his nose and he could feel the power in the room, the Yono had to face a fact that was to him, impossible.

Ron Stoppable was alive.

"HOW IS THIS POSIBLE?" he screamed.

"It helps when you have friends to help you." came the response from somewhere in the darkness. "I had Tosh and my bashert, to guide me back." (Bashert-Yiddish referring to one's soul mate.)

"Your bashert? What is a bashert?" the Yono demanded, trying to understand how something could overcome the Monkey's Tail.

"I could tell you what it means, but you still wouldn't understand. It's so far beyond you and your petty magic." replied Ron.

As Ron was talking, the Yono had walked to the edge of the light that was coming from overhead, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"But you might understand this." came the voice again as the Yono felt a two finger hit to his lower back. As he turned to face his attacker, his right leg gave out and he collapsed to the floor. As he caught himself, he searched for Stoppable, realizing that had been hit at a pressure point for the sciatic nerve that controlled that leg. It would only last a few minutes, but for now it was useless.

"I WILL NOT BE TOYED WITH BY THE LIKES OF YOU! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN DAMN YOU!" the Yono bellowed as he managed to stand on his one good leg glancing at Kim.

"Well, if you were a man, that might have hurt a little. I might have actually cried, or at least had a tear well up." Ron's voice sounded like he was talking to a small child.

Then the Yono let go with another of his attacks and this one came very close to hitting its target. Kim screamed as Ron was forced to move and move quickly. Just when he thought he had moved far enough, another bolt from the Yono struck just ahead of him. Ron didn't know how, as he was keeping his MMP level down and moving with as much stealth as any of his instructor could, but the Yono was closing in on him with his attacks.

Kim was watching the fight. It was about all she could do with her one hand still held by the stone monkey. When one of the Yono's attacks came so close to hitting Ron, she screamed out of fear. Not something that she normally would do, but this was Ron, her Fianc'e. It was then that she saw the Yono glancing in her direction. He would attack and then glance at her again. The memory of Ron's game of Dragon Style tag with Steve Barkin earlier in the day flashed through her mind. After Steve found and tagged Ron when they were both invisible, he told them how he found him. "I watched her eyes."

It then dawned on Kim that the Yono was doing the same thing. Using her, watching Ron, to locate him. Some how he knew.

She knew what she had to do then. It would be the hardest thing she had ever done. She closed her eyes so she couldn't watch and turned her body away from the fight. She wouldn't have any idea of how the battle was going, but she wouldn't be used as a tool to hurt Ron.

After she did that, the Yono's attacks weren't so close. Ron was able to move away and the attacks did not follow him. He used his misplacement skill to manipulate his voice, or throw his voice, to draw the Yono's attacks further away from him. This skill is sort of like ventriloquism with an added boost from MMP.

"All right." thought Ron.

"My turn."

"So you want to take it up a notch? Okay with me. It will give me a chance to try out this new technique. Sensei thought it was childish and not worth the time, but I developed and practiced it anyway, when I was supposed to be learning how to accept the bad guys' surrender. I flunked that course by the way."

An image appeared off to the left of the Yono. It was Ron with his hands cupped, touching each other and drawn to his side.

**"Kaaaaa"** they heard as the Yono let loose with another bolt of his attack.

The image disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the room saying, **"Meeeee."**

Next it reappeared where it had been before.** "Haaaaa."**

This Time the Yono did not attack, waiting to see if a delayed attack would have more of a chance of hitting something, or just to save his magic for a real target.

**"Meeeee."** Then he did attack,...and all was silent.

After looking everywhere it turned around and there was Ron standing behind him. His hands were still cupped at his side and as thrusted his hands forward, he said **"HAA!"**

The word echoed in the Yono's ears along with the sound of a tribe of angry monkeys screaming at him.

Before the Yono could react, he felt himself being hit by a tremendous force that lifted him up and threw him back twenty feet like a rag doll. Hitting his head as he landed, he found that when he looked back at Stoppable, he saw four images of him. He couldn't focus his magic on him. He could just make out that the buffoon was just standing there with his arms outstretched.

Shaking his head, his vision cleared and he could feel the current of power coming from all around, flowing toward Stoppable. Focusing on him, the Yono released his golden lightening at him. He saw the lightening hit a sphere that surrounded the young man. The swirling sphere started to turn an amber color, but then cleared. He used it again with the same results but it took longer for the sphere to return to its normal color this time. Determined to incase Stoppable within a solid stone ball, the Yono attacked again and held his petrifying gaze longer than ever.

After the sphere took on the look of a spinning stone ball, the Yono tried to stop, but couldn't. It was as if the sphere had grabbed hold of the magic's cord and was pulling it out of him, draining him of his powers. After what seemed like hours of being bled of his magic, it was only a couple of minutes, he had no more left and his gaze attack was broken. He fell to his knees feeling exhausted, not use to not having his magic.

The sphere slowly settled to the floor, nor longer spinning. The Yono started to slowly chuckle at till it built up until it was full laughter as he was sure of his final victory.

Standing, he started to walk towards it but stopped. A vertical seem had appeared, one running through its center and all the way around it. It grew brighter till he could no longer look at it and had to look away.

As the light died out, the two halves parted and fell to either side. An equally exhausted looking Ron Stoppable stepped out, looked at the Yono and said, "Alright, this is where we get back to basics. Let's see how you dance."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Now some of you are probably saying that there is no way Ron could do a Kamehameha attack and that I just stole the idea from "Dragon Ball" to make the fight look good. Well. yeah I did, but in "Graduation Part 2," just before Ron goes blue and calls the MMP to him, he does attack Warhawk with a Kamehameha. He doesn't say the word but yells Ahhhhhhh, and thrusts his cupped hands at Warhawk and a force throws him back just like a weak Kamehameha wave.

I think it's feasible and I'm sticking to it. I also included links to a couple of screen shots as examples of it. They are on my profile page for here.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	15. Chapter 15 10A

Ever wonder how you fix a major screw up?  
I hope to find out here.

While writting Broken Heart,Broken Mind, I stopped work on this story and tried to post chapters that I had completed, but had to convert them over to .txt files for uploading here. In my zeal to post them and keep some interest in this story, three chapters got left out. The three chapters deal with Ron in Yori's mind, how he helped her and what he found after waking up. This is the first of the forgotten chapters and it is called Chapter 10A. These three chapters should fall between 10 and 11.

I will go back and reorganize the into the proper order after I complete the story, but for now I am so sorry for the confusion.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This should be Chapter 10A

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

As the last little bit of his cylinder of tears hit his shoes, Ron opened his eyes to see the world he had created in Yori's mind.

He was on the bridge of a punisher class patrol ship, from the TV show "Space Passage."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron looked around and things looked to be mostly correct except everyone was wearing a red shirt. On Ron's ship, everyone appeared to be a different version of himself or Kim. Here they mostly look like the actors that were in the TV show. A lot of them looked like they had been attacked by some wild animal, but they just sat there looking straight ahead like zombies.

Looking over at the communication station, he thought to himself. "Okay. That's different and totally wrong. Lt. Ohara s fingers look more like plant roots that were growing into the control board and from out of the back of her head was a vine was running over to Lt. Solo and growing into the back of his head."

That must be the effects of the neuro-compliance chip. Communications officer hears an order and it goes directly to the helm control, bypassing the Captain, or Yori, completely.

And where is Yori? She should be up here .

Before he could finish that thought, instinct told him to duck and roll, which he did just as five Katanna blades cut through the space his head had just been.

When his roll brought him up in a fighting stance, he saw what was attacking him. It was a creature that most resembled the character Inque, from one of his favorite cartoon shows Batman Beyond. It was all black with a white band near two dark eyes on what would have been its head. The fingers on its right hand were formed into Katannas and the creature was closing for another attack. Thinking quickly, a staff formed in his hands and he was able to fend off the next three attacks. He dared not attack the creature for fear of doing more harm to Yori's mind. He didn t know what it was or represented.

"Why can t this kind of stuff ever be easy?" Ron's mind shouted. "Even that test Dr. Director set up for Kim and me with the ninja-bot was .. " Ron stopped and looked at the head of the creature again. "It does resemble that ninja s head. What would a ninja creature be doing ...?" then the thought went through him like an electric shock.

"Yori?" he asked the creature. "Is that you?"

The creature stopped its attack and just trembled there in front of him.

"Yori. It s me. Ron-san. Ah Stoppable-san. I'm here to help."

Parts of the creature s head seemed to melt away and revealed Yori's. Her face looked like she d been crying for days.

"Stoppable-san? Is that you?" She sounded timid and sad.

"Yes! I m here to help you. You re dying and I think I have a way to stop it."

"LIAR!" Yori screamed, her face almost splitting apart to shout the word as she renewed her attacks. "Stoppable-san is DEAD!"

"Monkey Fist told me how he killed him. I searched for Stoppable-san's chi-ez and it could not be found. The only reason that I would not be able to find it would be if what Monkey Fist said were true!" She stopped her attacks long enough to say. "You are a demon sent by the Yono that now inhabits Monkey Fist's body. You are trying to stop me from regaining (she attacks) any honor (she attacks) I might regain (she attacks) by allowing myself to die from the shame!" (She attacks)

"Rufus! If you can transport Tosh over here now, this would be a really good time." Ron yelled as he was barely deflecting her attacks.

The air shimmered off to the side. Yori was intent on finishing off the demon Ron. When the air finished and formed a figure, Ron looked and saw Tosh, in the form of KP standing there.

Yori glanced in that direction and stopped attacking Ron. Turning to face Tosh, her body seemed to melt and reform into the Yori that Ron knew so well. She then went from a deep bow to prostate herself before Tosh saying, "Please Master Sensei, assist this unworthy student and granddaughter in recovering a small amount of her honor by helping her to die and do away with her dishonor."

"Yori," said Tosh. "Did you do these dishonorable acts willingly?"

"Oh nooo Sensei." she sobbed.

"Did you fight against him with all of your will?" Tosh asked.

"Yes Sensei. I did. But I was not strong enough to resist."

"Yori, do you think that Possible-san would have been able to resist if she had been in your place?"

"She is stronger in some ways than I." she answered slowly and then, "Yes. She could have."

"Yet when she wore a device similar to the one placed on you, she tried to kill Stoppable-san. If it had not been for his abilities, she might have .."

"Guys. We really don t have time for this." interrupted Ron. "Look Yori. I m me. I mean I'm Ron-san. Yono ripped my chi-ez from my body but I was able to reconnect. Long story. We re here to help but we gotta do it quickly."

When he saw that she still wasn t convinced, he said, "Look Yori, when I come back from doing what I need to do, if you still want to die," and here he paused. He swallowed hard and said. "I ll help you myself. I swear."

Yori looked from Ron to Tosh. After Tosh gave a brief nod, Yori broke down and started crying. With a wave of her hand, she motioned for Ron to go ahead with whatever he planned.

Ron and Tosh ran into the turbo-lift and after Ron said "C "deck. After the doors closed and it started moving, Tosh said, "I think your little lie convinced her."

Keeping his eyes on the doors, Ron asked, "What lie?"

When Tosh started to answer, he realized that Ron wasn't lying.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon at the doors opened, they were off at a run till they came to the set of doors marked Main Computing, Authorized Personnel Only.

Those open and closed with a swooshing sound and they were in. Looking around, Ron found what he was after. He went directly to the old fashioned reel to reel player/recorder.

"Commodore Stoppable to sick bay." Ron said into the intercom system.

"This is Dr Hatfield." came the response.

"Dr, under Article 555, please go to the Bridge and see to the Captain's welfare. She may pass out for a bit. Keep her there and safe." stated Ron.

After hear the Dr's acknowledgment, Tosh asked Ron what that was all about.

"Hopefully the Dr represents Yori s survival instinct and will help her for the next few minutes because she s about to become very disoriented. The Article 555 part means that I'm taking over the ship until she s fit for command."

With that said Ron reached over and turned the player/recorder from record to rewind. Watching the viewer, he stopped it several times before continuing back. Each time he had stopped he d seen Monkey Fist or monkeys. He wanted a time before that.

Finally he found the point where he saw Yori and Kim fighting the monkey warriors, the day that Monkey Fist used the Monkey s Tail on him. He saw Kim telling Yori, "I have to go help Ron. He's in trouble. You Okay?"

Yori nodded'and yelled back, "Yes. Go help Stoppable-san. I will be fine."

Ron could tell from her voice that Yori lying and that she would be helplessly outnumbered. He also could tell that Kim was worried sick from the tone of her voice.

With two back flips and a cartwheel he saw Kim head away to help him while Yori waded back into the battle with renewed effort and ability.

Tosh commented, "She fights with much honor and ability!"

Yori took out 6 but it was only a matter of time before the sheer numbers decided the outcome of the battle. A vicious head blow from the rear brought darkness to the viewer screen.

That's when Ron stopped the machine again. Removing the tape from the recording heads, he moved that section over to the splicer and cut it. He then replaced the one section into the machine and while holding the take-up real with his hand started it playing again. The tape that was playing was falling on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Tosh.

"I'm erasing this whole thing from Yori's mind. If she doesn t remember it, it didn t happen. If it didn't happen then there is no reason for her to put herself through Hell and want to die."

Ron then put the tape back into the recording head and switched the machine back to play.

"Why are we watching this then? Couldn t we just throw this part away and be done with it?" asked Tosh.

"No." replied Ron. "I owe it to Yori to tell her the truth about what happened, if she asks. I can tell her in small doses so that she can deal with the pain of what was done to her, when she d be surrounded with people that love her and care for her. I can t lie to her about what happened."

"Besides, we might be able to gather a little more Intel concerning the Yono."

Together, he and Tosh watched as Monkey Fist abused and eventually raped Yori. Both holding back tears from the cruelty and horror they saw. They then saw and heard the spell that he cast over her body after the rape.

At that point, Ron stopped the machine and asked Tosh if he knew anything about the spell.

Tosh replied that it was a spell of binding, meant to bind the other two spirits that were inside of Monkey Fist's body, the small part of Toshimiru that came from being exposed to the four monkey statues and the original spirit of Lord Monty Fiske, before he was turned into Monkey Fist, by a cursed statue.

The spell's components were four items from the human body, two living and two dead. Urine and fecal matter made up the two dead components and a virgin's maidenhead's blood and semen were the two living parts. It was a very powerful spell and unbreakable.

Monkey Fist was now Yono the Destroyer. The worst part was that the Yono now had Mystical Monkey Power, in addition to his own powers. The only the only bright spot was that he would have to do many more rituals of different kinds to reclaim all of his powers. Some powers transferred when his chi-ez was moved from stone form to living form, but not all. Magic has rules and requires proper ceremonies to work for a being Tosh explained.

Ron switched it back to play and they watched as Amy Hall tried her best to take care of Yori and help her recover. Amy confessed that she hadn't meant for things to go this far. She thought she could change Monty s mind about taking over the world and he would just be happy being alive and loving her.  
She hadn t counted on the monster named Yono being a part of the man she had brought back to the world of the living.

She was afraid of the Yono. She was afraid of the thing that he had made her do to Yori and how easily he could control her and make her do other things.

All the time that Amy was trying to help Yori, she was sobbing to herself and trying to explain things. Maybe she was seeking forgiveness.

"You know, I ve sent out a message to that Kim Possible. They will be going through his stuff soon since he should be .."

"The Yono keeps such a close watch on me now that it was the only way I could send for help. Anyway, it might lead them here to stop him. I don t care anymore what he does to me. I m only sorry that you have to suffer."

"You are still bleeding a little down there. I hope it s not from a rupture when he first ( her voice trailed off as she looked ashamed.) She then looked back and said, Oh wait, I know what this is."

At that moment the Yono in Monkey Fist body walked into the room along with two of his improved monkey ninjas. "There has been a slight change in plans. We are going to have to step up our time table. They seem to have plans of their own and they are starting to move." he said. Ron noticed that he was showing a few physical quirks as he spoke, with his eyes being drawn back to Amy.

"You two." indicating the two monkeys. "Take our little miss ninja to the main monkey barracks. You can all have fun with her, after I do this!"

He quickly moved to Amy and put a compliance chip on her forehead. After Amy's eyes lost focus and then chip had taken over, he then took out a small device and pressed a button on it. "There. The chip can only be removed safely from your foreheads now by using a silicon phase disruptor. Anything else and it would be, shall we say disastrous, for your mental well being."

"Dr Hall. You will go to your lab and undo the improvements you ve made to your body. Return yourself to your original appearance and chemistry, especially your pheromonal chemistry. The pheromones you are emitting are proving to be a distraction to this body. A distraction I cannot afford at this time. You will then meet me in the main meeting area."

"Yori, you will go with the two monkeys and when you get to their barracks, you will be the best monkey entainer that you can be and take care of each and every one of them as often as they want. Take this, he said as he handed her a bottle, and rub some of its contents all over your body, especially your mouth, buttocks, breasts and genitalia. It will help them get into the mood as it were. Now go with them."

The rest of the tape showed her walking to the room they found her in and the many encounters she had with the monkey. If Ron s mental avatar could have gotten sick, then the room would have been full of puke. As it was, he had a hard time keeping it together.

When the viewer showed her eyelids being closed, Ron turned the machine back to the stop, position. He paused long enough to collect himself, and then he removed the tape from the machine and using the splicer, cut it, and joined it back to the tape that was on the take-up reel. All of Yori experiences after being knock unconscious during the fight up till just before Ron's mind joined with hers were now laying on the floor. Ron grabbed them up and stuffed into what he said was a disposal chute and pressed a button. When he opened the door again, all that was left was ashes.

"Is that it then." asked Tosh. "Will she be alright?"

"No." he sadly replied. "When I joined with her, she was already so weak that she wouldn t last long. She'd lost the will to live. We need to restart that will to give her the energy to live. We need to get to Engineering."

Running back to the turbo lift Ron called Rufus again. "How are we doing Rufus?"

"Hurry Ronald. She doesn t have much time left." was the naked mole rat's reply. "Leave your communicator open and I'll update you when you need to return to save yourselves." They were already in the turbo-lift when Ron muttered his reply. "Sheah, right."

The doors open onto the engineering deck for the ship. There was only one person there and he was sitting in a chair by a table with a bottle. Ron rushed over to him and not recognizing him asked who he was.

"Lt Commander Argus, Chief Engineer. What do ye want?" the man replied with a thick Scottish accent, as he poured himself another drink.

"We need to restart the engines. If we don t get power restored soon the ship is going to get sucked into a black hole." Ron said hastily.

"De ye think I m daft man? Jus' look at the monitor." He said indicating a video monitor on a nearby panel. It showed a ship incredibly close to a black hole.

"The Cap ten ordered me ta shut er down and dismiss the rest o the crew. She also wanted me ta divert remain power ta the thrusters so we would drift closer. I know what s a happening."

"Then we d better get them restarted else the ship will get sucked in, and everybody dies." replied Ron.

"No, the Cap ten ordered me to shut er down. I m not a gonna try ta start er lessen the Cap ten tells me ta. Asides that there s sum thin interfering and putting an energy dampener on everything. Been there since the attacks."

"Well, either you fix it and start them back up or I will." stated Ron flatly. "And that means that my hands will be all over your precious engines and boy are they dirty. It will be me that restarts them and not the Chief Engineer." he finished, remembering the pride that the engineers always had in their engines.

That silenced Argus and put a worried look on his face.

"Okay then." said Ron as he went over to the nearest control panel. "Tosh, this are precision devices and incredibly complex. Better mess with everything." Ron said as he started to push several buttons at the same time.

"No. No. No." came the shouts from behind them.

Turning, they saw Argus stand up and rush over to them. With a resigned sigh he said, "It can't hurt an ie thing to try now and it twill keep you away from screwin up me bonnie engines. I ve put a lot o work inta them o er the years."

"Okay." said Ron. "Now. When the attacks came, what happened and what can we do about it?"

Pushing a button, Argus brought up a diagram of the ship on the view screen for the panel they were in front of.

"Jus afore the three prong attack, we lost communications and navigation of the ship." ( That would have been because of the neural compliance chip. thought Ron to himself.)

"We had some problems at the main intake port, some foreign substance t'was being pumped in te the main storage tanks." (Her mouth thought Ron as he tried to converted what the Engineer was telling him into what he saw in Yori s memories.)

"The first real attack came at the main exhaust port." ( Her...her butt hole. Even though Kim likes it there sometimes, he still had a hard time referring to it as an asshole. )

We took some damage there. Mostly leaks and overworked hydraulics. (It was stretched and bleeding.)

"We then took a bad hit te the secondary exhaust port, near the recreation facility." ( Her quim? He wouldn t use the vulgar term, when thinking about Kim's or a friend s body parts. ) "No major leaks but a lot o over worked hydraulics and bent structural damage."

"The attacker then returned to the main intake port and some different materials then before got pumped in. All a those different elements formed a new substance here, in the main storage tank and tha's whot is preventing any power generation and keeping the engines from restarting." Argus finished.

"I thought you weren t going to try a restart Commander." said Ron.

Argus looked at them and said, "That dina say I m not a gonna see if I can."

"Okay." said Ron. "Let me think." Tosh stood by Ron knowing, or hoping, that he knew what he was doing. This was the world he created.

Ron knew he would have to put it in terms that would apply to the TV show, so he started to try and remember all of the episode and figure out what to say.

"Can we do a total 'purge,' of the storage tanks?"

"Aye. " Argus said. "We could, but we dina have enough energy te do that."

After a second, Rufus started talking through Ron s communicator. "Ronald. I can transfer some of my energy over to Yori. That will give her a chance."

"Rufus, it would be your personal energy, not you MMP energy. You don t have that much little buddy." interrupted Ron.

"She's my friend too." was his reply. "Commencing energy transfer, now!"

(Real life Rufus paws start to softly glow blue.)

Argus watched the power indicators rise until there was enough and then he pressed two buttons at the same time. The ship lurched several times and then stopped.

(This was when Yori vomited. See previous chapters)

"Okay. Storage tank purge completed and whatever that substance was, it s gone and no longer interfering." said Argus.

"Okay then. said Ron. What about the main exhaust port?"

"Damage repair crews will take care o that once main power come back on line."

The next one was a big question for Ron. He knew that Kim had been on the pill like forever but he had no idea about Yori and birth control. She had been raped. She didn t need a pregnancy to add to her problems recovering from that.

"What about the secondary exhaust port? There had to have been damage when the barrier was destroyed. Is there any way we can purge or flush that system to get rid of anything ...ah left from the attack?"

"Well, we could, but there not be a need for it. That barrier was accidently destroyed years ago during a training exercise and that system has an automatic purge built in te it. It was jus a getting ready ta start when the attacks came. They probably trigger it."

"Oh... .Wait... .What? What automatic purge?" asked Ron sounding very confused.

"There be an auto purge hard wired in ta the system. It happens every thirty days or so."

Ron stood there and tried to understand what the Chief Engineer was saying to him. When he remembered about Kim telling him about her "Aunt Flo" coming to visit, it dawned on him what was happening.

He quickly turned to Tosh and started explaining and asking about what the effects of the Yono's spell would be if the components weren t exactly right.

Tosh wasn't sure what would be the result. It would have lessened the spell in some way, maybe reduce the amount of binding, say from iron chains to paper chains, but he just wasn t sure.

"It s something anyway." said Ron. "I just hope it will be enough."

Turning back to Commander Argus, Ron asked. "Alright, what else to we need to do to try to get this ship operational?"

"We don t have the time to do it right. We ve got enough power stored. I kin try the restart anytime time now by pushing that red button, but I suggest you two might want to get back in yer ship before I try."

"Why is that?"

"One o three things is gonna happen. One, she restarts and everything will be fine. Two, she doesn t restart and we all get sucked inte yon black hole. Or three, the ship blows up like last week s haggis in the noonday sun." Ron looked at the man and said "Push the button Argus. We're wasting time."

With a simple nod, Argus reached over and pressed the button.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	16. Chapter 16 10B

Ever wonder how you fix a major screw up?  
I hope to find out here.

While writting Broken Heart,Broken Mind, I stopped work on this story and tried to post chapters that I had completed, but had to convert them over to .txt files for uploading here. In my zeal to post them and keep some interest in this story, three chapters got left out. The three chapters deal with Ron in Yori's mind, how he helped her and what he found after waking up. This is the second forgotten chapter and it is called Chapter 10B. These three chapters should fall between 10 and 11.

I will go back and reorganize the into the proper order after I complete the story, but for now I am so sorry for the confusion.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

Ron looked at the man and said "Push the button Argus. We're wasting time."

With a simple nod, Argus reached over and pressed the button.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron had no idea where they were. It kind of reminded him of when Kim and him were in Scotland, near Sedfemoor. They were in a swamp area, or a moor?, and it was almost dark. The water was warm but the air was cooling off quickly. There would have been fog except the wind came up every so often and blew it away.

'Where are we?' asked Tosh. "We were in engineering. Argus just tried a restart and now we are here?'

"I have no idea what happened." replied Ron. "We might be dead or I might have lost concentration on the world I created and Yori's mind took over and created this. If that happened. well, see previous."

When they heard a sound, like a slow heartbeat, they started heading towards it as quickly as they could. Once they traveled over a small hill, they saw a lone figure standing on another hill across a small ravine half filled with water, from them. The figure was wearing the full costume of a Scottish Bagpiper and started playing a very sad tune. When the figure turned towards them, they saw it was Yori.

Ron listened to the music and said, "No! Not a dirge. Yori! Come on! You're stronger than that. Don't give up! Don't give in!"

Just as Ron was about to give up hope, the music changed, it had more life to it. Looking back, he now saw two pipers and mist was gathering below them. From the mist a third person formed this one with a drum. The wind had died and as the mist came off the waters, more and more figures form. Some with drums, some with spears and more pipers. Before long there was an army gathered in the ravine.

"We did it Tosh. I was wrong. It wasn t a dirge. It was a 'Piobaireachd' a call to arms."

When the music stopped, they were back in engineering. Mr. Argus was standing there almost petting the consol saying, "That's my engines. That's me good bonnie engines."

Tosh and Ron looked at each other and asked, "What just happened?"

" Ya felt it did ya?" replied Mr. Argus. "Engines are back up and running. Power levels are coming up and she got her fightin spirit back. Look at the monitor."

The ship was slowly, but most definitely, pulling away from the black hole.

"Now, so long at the Captain doesn t throw me in the brig for disobeying orders, we should be fine."

"Good job Commander Argus." said Ron. "Okay, we've got to be getting back to the bridge to check on the Captain."

As they were riding the turbo lift back to the bridge, Tosh said, "Why did you not remember him?"

"He was in the very first pilot episode. Shortly after that, he was killed in a bicycle accident. Too bad too. He'd only been in one other show, The Beast with HundredEye."

When they reached the bridge, they found a very animated and confused Yori talking to the Doctor, but when she turned and saw them, she bowed and said, "Sensei, Stoppable-san, please explain where we are and what is happening."

Ron quickly explained that he had performed "Gattai Chi," on her and they were in her mind.

"Why did you do this Stoppable-san? I do not understand and why is Sensei here also? replied Yori.

"Yori, I m sorry but I really don't have time to fully explain. Do you trust me?" asked Ron.

Yori thought for only a second and then nodded her head.

"Okay then, it's enough to say for right now that you have been captured by Monkey Fist, who is now Yono the destroyer by the way and he placed an electronic chip on your head that made you do anything he told you to. Right now your body is still being controlled but I m going to remove the chip as soon as I can."

"You're a good person Yori, an honorable person and a good friend. I won t lie to you. He did some very dishonorable things to you, but you had no choice because of that chip. You couldn t fight back. You have not lost your honor."

"I understand Stoppable-san." Yori quietly said.

"Even Kim tried to kill me once when she had one of those chips on so it's... no... wait... what?" stammered Ron.

"I said I understand Stoppable-san. The same way that Sensei and I did not lose honor when we could not defeat the Yono at Yamanouchi. It took little Hanna to defeat him then as was foretold. If it had just been Monkey Fist I had to overcome, that would be another thing."

"Okay." said Ron, a little more relaxed about the way they had turned out. "Well, we really need to leave so I can return to my body and remove that chip. One good thing I can tell you is that we ve located your fathe..."

At that moment, the alarm claxons started going off and the lights started blinking. Over Ron s communicator, he heard Rufus shouting, "Blatherskite Ron Stoppable! Condition Blatherskite!"

"Shit! We have got to go Yori. Trust me." said Ron as they were heading to the connecting hatchway on the bridge.

Yori sat down in the Captain s chair, not really sure what to do. She timidly smiled at her Science Officer who did not return it.

Almost before Ron closed the inner hatch to Rufus s ship, he felt it separate from Yori s and they started moving.

Rufus hurried over to a control panel and said, "No time left. I m going to have to transport you the rest of the way."

"Rufus, that will leave you drained of energy. You ll be exhausted."

"Energize! was his reply as his paw slapped down on the control button."

As soon as they materialized on the bridge of Ron s ship, he heard. "Incoming Captain. Dead head." Ron started shouting as he ran to the Captain s chair, knowing that he wouldn t be totally back in control of his body till he sat in it, "Emergency evasive! Full astern, 90 degrees. Drop us under it. Then go to attack pattern 'Footsie.'" He finished just as he sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

"Yori's Music,"  
(Better Quality) The Gael on Youtube.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	17. Chapter 17 10C

Ever wonder how you fix a major screw up?  
I hope to find out here.

While writting Broken Heart,Broken Mind, I stopped work on this story and tried to post chapters that I had completed, but had to convert them over to .txt files for uploading here. In my zeal to post them and keep some interest in this story, three chapters got left out. The three chapters deal with Ron in Yori's mind, how he helped her and what he found after waking up. This is the third forgotten chapter and it is called Chapter 10C. These three chapters should fall between 10 and 11.

I will go back and reorganize the into the proper order after I complete the story, but for now I am so sorry for the confusion.

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

While Ron's mind was merged with Yori in an attempt to save her live, Kim and Steve Barkin were to stand guard over them since both would be defenseless while thus merged.

While examining the empty boxes and knowing what Monkey Fist had already stolen, Steve realized that Monkey Fist had been setting traps for all of their attacking forces. They tried to call the individual groups and warn them using Kim's Kimunicator, but one by one they watched as the forces were overcome, including the capture of Kim's mother.

They were so involved in this, that they hadn't noticed that two Giant monkey ninjas had snuck up on them. They put up a valiant fight, but since Kim and Steve had not fought as a team before, one of them zigged when they should have zagged. The result was that Kim was knocked out and then carried off to Monkey Fist. Steve at first had the wind knocked out of him, maybe a punctured lung. After getting his senses back he attacked the remaining monkey. Not being able to breathe properly, Steve was unable to yell the recall word that would have brought Ron out of Yori's mind, so as a last ditch effort after inhaling as much air as he could, he let the monkey hit him which forced the air out of his lungs again, but this time he concentrated on saying the word.

The hit also probably broke his left arms and he felt a snap in his right leg when he hit the wall. As he lost unconsciousness, he wasn't sure if he said the word at all.

The remaining monkey had stayed behind because it wanted to test its abilities on the remaining human dressed as a ninja, sitting in the lotus position and not moving. It wanted to see if it could decapitate the human with a single blow to the throat, and now that the other troublesome human was down for good this time, it hurried back to the still non moving form that was going to be the proof of his abilities. One blow, with enough power and speed, should separate its head from its body.

Once more taking a stance, it pulled back its hand to deliver the fatal blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had decided to go for power and strength instead of style or form. Everything into one blow.

Taking a cleansing breath, to concentrate all of its power into that blow, it started its swing.

Within one second s time;  
of a second into the swing, the giant monkey noticed a small bright flash of light at the base of the immobile ninja, near its legs. of a second into the swing, the target s head started to fall back, making an even better target.  
of a second into the swing, the target s entire body started falling back at incredible speed and its legs were straightening out.  
1 full second into the swing, just when the decapitation should have happened, the right hand of the monkey passed over the ninja's body. It had been unable to adjust its swing and the momentum of it carried it far enough that it lost sight of the ninja for a brief instant. When it regained its balance and turned back, the ninja was already on its feet and moving carefully away from the female that they had been using as a toy. When Ron was far enough away from Yori, he assumed a defensive stance of a Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar warrior.  
This enraged the monkey even more. Not only had he been deprived of the opportunity to prove his skills but this human ninja was using the preferred fighting style of the great Lord Yono.  
A combination of two head feints, a leg sweep followed by a lash of its tail always brought down its opponents in the past. The ninja just dodged them with ease. hardly even moving. Then the fight was on.

Attack, parry, counterattack, dodge, sweep, leap, block. Neither fighter gaining an edge. The ninja had been attempting to look around the room. The monkey hardly gave him any time to look but slowly he started to move towards the pile of empty boxes in-between the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron knew what he had to do even before he had opened his eyes. Call it a sixth sense or his normal dumb luck, even though Sensei once told him that there was no such thing as dumb luck in fighting. Some people say that they have a guardian angel helping them through life. Sensei told Ron that his Angel was more likely a monkey, and since they are playful creatures and it may explain why his pants kept falling after the danger had passed. It would keep him humble.

Any who, after avoiding the giant monkey's first attack and gaining a fighting stance, the first step for Ron was to move any possible fight away from Yori and Rufus. It would take several minutes for Rufus to regain consciousness after using what little energy he had left to finish transferring Ron's Chi-ez back to his body. Yori would be helpless till the chip could be removed safely since Yono locked it in place.

After moving the fight away from them, they traded attempted blows, the monkey trying to go for killing or disabling attacks while Ron tried to go for knock out disabling attacks. He remembered Kim's plea to not kill the poor creatures since they were under the Yono's control and not responsible for their actions. This was not what he would call a "poor creature."

"And where in the hell is Kim? Or Steve? Somebody said the recall word to bring me back." thought Ron as he tried to look around while not taking his eyes off the monkey for more than a fraction of a second.

Ron was finally able to notice what looked like a foot, larger than Kim's, sticking out from the pile of empty boxes. He made sure that his fight moved him close to the foot and when he got as close as possible, called out, "Steve? Steve Barkin, can you hear me?"

At that exact moment, the giant monkey halted its attacks and stared at the ninja, still in a battle ready stance as Ron heard a small quiet voice reply, "Stoppable?"

Not wanting to look a gift otter in the mouth, Ron kept his eyes locked on the giant as he asked, "Steve, what happened here? Where's Kim?"

"Two of them...(wheeze)...snuck up on us...(wheeze)...Knocked...(wheeze)...Pos sible out...(wheeze)...captured ...(wheeze)...her. Took her...(wheeze)...away." replied Steve as loudly as he could.

"How bad are off are you?" asked Ron.

"I'm...(wheeze)...okay."

Ron didn't have time for this. He needed to know what kind of shape Steve was in, so he resorted to something he saw on TV.  
"Barkin!" he almost shouted. "Sit rep. Now!"

"Sir," came the reply. "Left arm broken,...(wheeze)... broken right leg, some cracked ribs,...(wheeze)... possibly a punctured lung."

At that point, the monkey seemed ready to resume its fight. It started beating its hands against its chest to build up its rage before attacking. Ron saw something on its left wrist that seemed familiar but he had no time to think as the fight resumed in earnest.

Attack, parry, counterattack, dodge, sweep, duck, flip, taking as many chances as possible to get a better look at the left wrist of the monkey, Ron finally figured out what it was, but he had to wait till the moment was right though to use this new info.

They fought till they Ron had to do a roll to avoid the hit. The roll brought him up behind the monkey and as it turned around, Ron said the magic word.

What was the word?

It wasn't "please."

The word can perfectly describe something's essential nature and gives one power over the other. It can forces others to obey your commands and can give you a connection to another that allows you to work magic on it from a distance. It can grab your attention in the most crowded areas. To some, it is the most precious thing a being has.

Ron said the word and the giant monkey came to a complete stop, leaving it open for any kind of attack Ron wished to use, but Ron stood there and looked back at the monkey. Waiting.

The word that Ron said?

"Frederick."

The monkey's name.

In the monkey's mind, doors that had been closed by the Yono's magic started opening, releasing memories that the Yono wanted hidden. Scientists trained Frederick with kindness, giving him a name and praise and rewards. Teaching him how to use the communication device that was still hanging on his left wrist. As quickly as the doors opened, the Yono's magics closed them back, painfully, to reinforce the monkey obedience, but some memories escaped.

The monkey was in pain but it looked at the device on its wrist and pressed some buttons.

Frederick?

"I am Frederick."

"That's right." said Ron. "You're Frederick and I'm your best friend. I really don t want to fight you and I don t think you really want to fight me, so why don t we stop?"

Doors were flung open again in the monkey s mind as memories of a towheaded human man-child flashed before its eyes. The human sent e-mails to him every day and they would play on-line games for a year until it returned from the dark place to the bright sunlight. That human came to visit him once a week at the lab, till one day he said he had to go away to be taught more. When he came back though, he still visited once every week and they played games and ate fruit. That was his best friend.

Once again though, the Yono's magics slammed the doors shut causing pain and reminding the monkey of what the Yono did to the human.

The monkey was in pain as he pressed more buttons. "Frederick s friend dead. HE killed him as all humans must die or submit."

"It s a lie Frederick." Ron reached up, grabbing his ninja hood and pulled it back to reveal his face. "I'm still alive and the Yono isn't as powerful as he thinks he is. He hasn't killed me and I m betting he can't control you, not when you know the truth."

All the doors opened wide and all the memories came back, crushing the magics once and for all. It was more painful than anything before, but he once more controlled himself. The worst part was that he remembered it all. All of the harm he did to the other monkeys and what he did to the woman lying on the floor.

Looking up at Ron with tears in its eyes, it typed, "Frederick bad. Frederick did bad thing to others. Frederick should go away. Ron make Frederick go away? Please."

With compassion in his eyes, knowing what he meant by "make Frederick go away," Ron looked at Frederick and said. "No. I won t. Because I know that that wasn t you that did those bad things. That was the Yono using you."

"I need your help Frederick. Will you help me so I can stop the Yono, before anybody else has bad things happen to them?"

"Frederick help Ron, always." typed the monkey and for the first time in a long while, he had a happy smile on his face.

"Good. Friends help friends." said Ron. "Now, I need you to tear apart one of those beds and get me some pieces of wood about this long." Ron indicated about two feet in length. "Also tear on of the blankets into strips so I can tie the wood together."

As Frederick started to do as Ron asked, Ron went to Steve and started moving the boxes away from the injured man. From the angles his right arm and left leg were in, Ron thought Steve s assessment was correct and was coughing up blood when he tried to breathe only confirmed it.

Steve grabbed Ron s arm and pulled him down so he could whisper to him, "Forget me...(wheeze)... Leave. ...(wheeze)... The other monkey ...(wheeze)... got Possible. ...(wheeze)... Save her ...(wheeze)... Thank you ...(wheeze)... for trying to save ...(wheeze)... Yori. ...(wheeze)... leave us."

Ron looked at his former teacher/football coach/pain in the ass/ now friend with sad eyes and said, "Steve, I am so, so sorry."

He then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "But that is so not going to happen. Not while I m here."

Ron then gently put his hands on Steve s rib cage. His hands then started to glow a soft blue as he felt ribs being pulled back into place, air being forced out of Steve s chest cavity and back into the punctured lung. Then the soft tissue of the lung being healed.

"Kim would so kick my ass if I left you here like this. I just hope monkey boy didn't notice this little use of magic. Good thing the monks taught me how to heal last time I was there."

"But," Steve started to say.

"Believe me Steve. Between facing the Yono, the Dark Destroyer or Kim Possible if she thought I'd just left you here to die to save her, well I ll pick the Yono any old day."

"Now," continued Ron. "your lung is healed, but the ribs are still broken. It would take a lot more magic to heal broken bones than the lung tissue and I don t want to send up to big a signal flare to let him know I m coming. I hope you're up to having me set your arm and leg, cause it's gonna hurt."

"A lot."

He was able to set the broken limbs and then splint them using the parts of the beds that Frederick brought him, wrapping them with the strips of blankets. The only time Steve made any sound was when he asked about Yori.

Ron told him to wait and see.

After he had him bandaged up the splints and wrapping his ribs, Ron found a piece of bed frame that Steve could use as a walking stick. He then helped the man into an upright position, sitting on some of the wooden boxes, warning his to be careful about moving.

Ron then found the Kimmunicator that Kim had dropped when the fight started and called Wade.

"Thank God it s you Ron. Thank God! It s all gone to hell." Wade yelled when he first saw Ron.

"Wade." Ron said calmly.

"They ve all been captured!"

"Wade." Ron said calmly again, a little bit louder.

"Team Go! Global Justice! Sensei! They ve all been..."

At that moment Ron yelled "Wade!" which silenced the 3rd member of Team Possible.

"Wade, I'm the one that s supposed to panic. We all thought this was a possibility, what I need to know is do you have any idea where they've taken Kim and do you have a silicon phase disruptor built into this Kimmunicator?"

"Yes and yes." said the young genius having calming down a lot. "She has been taken to the Central Station area, but from what I ve gathered, it was converted to the main control room when they turned it into a Presidential bomb shelter." You can press the red button to activate the silicon phase disruptor. It was too big to fit in Kim s wrist Kimmunicator, that s why you guys are using the old hand held versions."

"Ron, she s holding that location. I have no idea what s going on and I've lost the signal coming from Mrs. Possible holographic projector." Wade added.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out. "Deal with what you find there Ron. Don t build it into something that isn't." he said to himself. "Finish this first."

Walking over to where Yori laid, he aimed the Kimmunicator at her and pressed the single red button. The compliance chip seemed to fizzle, smoke and then it fell off her head. She immediately blinked several times as she regained control of herself and then sat up.

Looking at Ron she said. "Stoppable-san. I seem to have had the most strangest of dreams."

"Yori," he replied. "It was more like a nightmare, but it's over for now. I'll tell you about it later, but only if you want and only when you have loved ones around. Now, I need your help. I need you to help guard my friends here." At that, he indicated Steve and Frederick.

At seeing the monkey, Yori assumed a defensive stance and got ready for an attack.

"No no no. Yori, this is my friend, Frederick. Frederick, this is my friend Yori." said Ron as he guided her over the Frederick.

Frederick started typing into his communication device and it said, "Your E friend to Ron. Friend to Frederick." He then held out his paw to her and shook hands.

"Stoppable-san, you have some of the most interesting friends." Yori almost giggled.

Ron then led her over to Steve and said, "Yori, this is my friend Steve Barkin."

Yori took Steve's hand and shook it and smiled at Steve. Steve looked almost afraid to believe that Yori was alright and was shaking his hand.

"Yori, Steve's been hurt and I need you to help Frederick protect him from any other monkeys that might still be around while I go and find Kim."

"Stoppable-san, I wish to help you find Possible-san." Yori complained, as much as Yori ever complained.

"No Yori." said Ron as he went over to pick up Rufus and make sure the little guy was alright. "You re not really in any condition to take on the Yono right now and I really need you to stay here."

Rufus seemed to be alright giving Ron the thumbs up sign and he put him in the pouch he had on his side.

"Will you do that for me; watch out for each other till we get back?"

They all agreed and Ron took off through one of the doors.

Yori smiled at Steve and he felt like a boy on his first real date. He really didn't know what to say to his daughter after being away from her for so long. Thank God Stoppable hadn't said anything about him being her fath...

"Oh, by the way Yori." said Ron after he poked his head back through the doorway. "Steve was a teacher at Yamanouchi and went by the name of Chen En Dowa. Gotta go." Ron left and they heard him whistling like he was calling a pet dog.

Yori's face lost all signs of emotion as she stared at Steve.

He seemed to shrink in on himself, trying to make himself small enough to disappear.

After a moment Yori finally said in a very strained voice. "You were called Chen En Dowa at Yamanouchi?"

He couldn't look her in the eye. How she must hate him for leaving her like he did. She deserved better and she deserved an answer.

"Yes." he replied as his voice broke.

"You were married to Kiyone, Sensei's daughter?"

"Yes." God where was his voice?

"You and Kiyone had a daughter named Yori which you left with her grandfather to raise while you attempted to regain your lost honor?" she continued, the last word almost being spat out.

"Moment of truth Barkin." he thought to himself.

From somewhere deep down, he found his voice. Straightening himself up as best he could and looking her in the eyes, he said." Yes. I didn't want you stained with my dishonor."

Yori squared herself to face him direct and stood there. He saw her start to shake and he knew she was going to attack him.

When it came, she had him in a hold that was causing so much pain from his broken arm and ribs that he almost blacked out. But just as he was losing consciousness, he heard her say, "Father, I am so proud of you and I have missed you so very much." just before she started crying into his shoulder.

All the pain he was feeling just washed away, except for a small pain on his right hip. He brought his good arm around her and started to rub her back, like you would a child and said, "Yori, you have brought much honor to your mother," and just before he started to cry added, "and I have missed you so very, very much."

And for the first time in a long while, Steve Barkin cryed tears of joy.

The only thing at that moment that was disrupting this reunion was that pain on his right hip was getting worse. His pouch had somehow gotten between him and the wooden box he was sitting on and the only way to get rid of the pain was to use his right arm to open it and remove whatever was causing the it. As soon as he touched what was in it, all joy left him.

"Crap!" he exclaimed.

"What is it father?" his daughter asked.

Steve pulled out a very old looking earthen jar that Ron had forgotten to get from him

It was the magic jar needed to hold the Chi-ez of the Yono.

"Without it, Ron had no chance to totally defeat the Yono."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	18. Chapter 18

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Okay. I think Ihave things straightened out now, sorta, kinda. This chapter takes up directly after Chapter 14.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sphere slowly settled to the floor, nor longer spinning. The Yono started to slowly chuckle at till it built up until it was full laughter as he was sure of his final victory.

Standing, he started to walk towards it but stopped. A vertical seem had appeared, one running through its center and all the way around it. It grew brighter till he could no longer look at it and had to look away.

As the light died out, the two halves parted and fell to either side. An equally exhausted looking Ron Stoppable stepped out looked at the Yono and said, "Alright, this is where we get back to basics. Let's see how you dance."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron had wanted to say something else. Something that would confuse the Yono even more. Something like "Heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeee's Johnny!" but he just felt to drained himself.

He had to use all of his MMP to drain all the Yono's magic even though their powers would return after only ten minutes or so.

Fair trade.

He needed him that way. Ron knew that to prepare a meal properly, you don't nuke the main dish. If you let it simmer in its own juices long enough, it cooks itself. That's when it's really good. Still, there was enough time to do some extra tenderizing before the next step.

Get to see who was the better man.

Er...eh...monkey?

Argh! Dang it!

Being?

Looking over at Kim with her split lip and the left side of her face swollen to the point her eye was almost closed and turning a terrible shade of purple, he smiled at her and said. "Hey, beautiful. You alright?"

Knowing that Ron had seen her sick as a dog from a bug she caught in the jungle and he had to help her just to use the bathroom because she was so weak, bruised and swollen beyond belief the day after the Lowardian attack and had seen her just when she first woke up before her first cup of coffee, when he called her beautiful, she knew that that was how he always saw her, at least to him anyway.

She smiled as best she could and answered, "Hey yourself handsome. Yeah. I'm okay for now. You took your time getting here, though."

"Well, you know how it is. People to see, things to do, lives to save and stuff like that."

He then turned back to the Yono and said as his smile faded away, "All Right, Yono. Striking someone when they are held by a giant monkey, not a nice thing to do. Striking someone I love while they are being held by a giant monkey, really stupid thing to do."

"Neither one of us has any magic or mystical powers for a short while, just skill. Let s just see how Fiske's Arthur Godfrey's Monkey Fu stands up to Yamanouchi's Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar, shall we?"

After taking a standard fighting stance, the Yono snarled, "Just bring it."

Ron also took a fighting stance but it was different than the one he normally took. This was a more aggressive stance, more for attacking than defending.

The Yono saw this and just growled in contempt at him.

Ron said. "I'd take you on with one hand tied behind my back, but you've already got me outnumbered in hands two to four as it is, with those freak feet of yours."

"I sucked in math too. It sounds pretty even to me."

Growling and then howling, the Yono attacked.

Ron's strategy was simple. He was willing to take lesser hits from the Yono, hoping that it would open up the Yono's defense enough to allow Ron to score some bigger hits. So long as Ron could take the damage, he could give back better than what he got.

The Yono was to arrogant and enraged to see the tactic for what is was and thought he would be able to wear the buffoon down and hold him at bay till his magic returned.

He was wrong.

Block. Feint. Dodge. Block. Punch. Kick

Ron hit big when he could but he concentrated on doing his best to hit the left side of the man monkey's face, the same place he had hurt Kim.

By the time the Yono started to suspect that he was in trouble, his left eye was swollen shut and he could taste his own blood from his split lip.

Block. Feint. Dodge. Block. Punch. Kick

As the fight continued, Ron was feeling better. He was recovering his strength and he was beating the crap out of the freak. He then realized that he was starting to feel too good. His MMP was starting to return. He had to end this fight quickly.

Just as the Yono realized his magics were returning, Ron delivered a kick to his now blind spot, the left side of his head. It sent him sprawling face down. Before he could raise himself up or even turn to try to turn to turn Ron to stone, Ron was on him. His knee in the small of his back, his elbow planted between his shoulder blades pinning him to the floor and one of his hands had a full hank of hair pulling his head back like a bridle on a horse. His throat fully exposed and he was now helpless, he readied himself for the killing blow. Somehow, the upstart had beaten him.

Ron bent over and whispered in the Yono's ear, "I challenge you to the "Duellum de Spirtae Simiae." The duel of the Monkey Spirits." Ron then released his hold, stood up and walked away from him.

As he turned to face him again, the Yono tried to release his magics at him, but they wouldn't work. The challenge had been issued, and the Yono had to abide by it. He couldn't attack him.

"What?" the Yono stammered as he managed to stand up. "But you were winning! You had me defeated! All you had to do was... Oh. I see."

"Little Ronnie kins still can't bring himself to finish the job eh? No?" Thinking, he came up with another idea. "Then you must want to be the hero and you want to save everybody, even Montgomery Fiske. How amusing."

"Very well then, I accept your challenge. But what you have failed to realize is that in this duel, it will be my spirit versus the spirit of Toshimiru. I have one hundred percent of mine and you have what, maybe one fourth of his? Before he imprisoned me we fought twice and we each won once. That was when he had all on his chi-ez. What chance do you think he will have now?"

Ron absent mindedly reach his hand into his pouch to rub the magic jar that he needed to once again imprison the Yono's spirit, but when he reached into it all he found was a piece of cheese Rufus had been munching on. He realized then that he had forgotten to get the jar from Steve before he left them.

Swallowing hard, all Ron could think of was, Oh snap."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Yeah, it's a little short, but this is a good breaking point.

I'd like to suggest two relatively new KP stories if you haven't read them yet.

I Still Need You by temporaryinsanity91 and

Mayan Calendar by pbow

I know there are tons more out there that I haven't mentioned or haven't read. To the authors of those I apologize and I hope to read your stories soon, but for only having gotten active here five months ago, I think I'm doing okay. I try anyway.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	19. Chapter 19

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I'd like to thank temporaryinsanity91 for helping me with this chapter. This story is getting close to the end and I needed help to make sure I don't screw it up now. ; )

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previouly,

"Then you must want to be the hero and you want to save everybody, even Montgomery Fiske. How amusing."

"Very well then, I accept your challenge. But what you have failed to realize is that in this duel, it will be my spirit versus the spirit of Toshimiru. I have one hundred percent of mine and you have what, maybe one fourth of his? Before he imprisoned me we fought twice and we each won once. That was when he had all on his chi-ez. What chance do you think he will have now?"

Ron absent mindedly reach his hand into his pouch to rub the magic jar that he needed to once again imprison the Yono's spirit, but when he reached into it all he found was a piece of cheese Rufus had been munching on. He realized then that he had forgotten to get the jar from Steve before he left them.

Swallowing hard, all Ron could think to say was. Oh snap."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think he would buy the idea I left the water running and I have to run back home to turn it off." thought Ron. "Shit! Only one thing left now. Plan D."

Kim knew something was wrong from the "snap," comment, but she had no idea what it was or rather how it happened. She didn't know what had happened back in that room. Whether Yori was alright or what happened with Steve having to deal with the two giant monkeys after she had been knocked out. She only knew that Ron was here and something had gone wrong with their plan. That would mean that they were switching to Plan D. The worst case scenario of their plans. Death. She then ceased struggling to get free. She would only cause her hand to swell and be held tighter. And she waited.

Moving to within thirty feet of Kim and her own personal stone guardian, but keeping about the same thirty distance from each other, the Yono asked Ron, "Do you know what to do now, Hero?"

"Yeah, I know." was Ron's terse reply.

"Good. Then repeat your challenge Hero, holding out your right hand, palm out." replied the Yono with an added sneer as he had just given Ron a new name, Hero. A name he wouldn't be using for very long but he could taunt him while he still lived. He then turned and pressed a large button on a control panel directly behind him. A slow rumbling noise then filled the room.

Ron and Kim looked at where the noise was coming from as they saw a door start to slowly lower to block the remaining open doorway. At the rate it was moving, it would take a couple of minutes to totally close.

"I don't want any foolish interruptions after we start since we are now rooted to these spots by the magic of the arena. This body will be unprotected during the fight, however short a time that will be and I don't need any cavalry showing up to try to save the day." explained the Yono.

Ron raised his hand as told and said, "I challenge you to the "Duellum de Spirtae Simiae." Then the palm of his hand started to glow with a yellowish light.

"I accept your challenge." The Yono replied as his hand also took on the same glow.

From both their hands, a small yellow ball of light shot out and met in between them to form a larger ball. It then expanded to form a circular dome that extended from just in front of each of them to the side of them. Anything that had been on the floor where the dome was now occupying was pushed out of the way.

The dome grew until it was about about thirty feet across with Ron standing at nine o'clock position and the Yono standing at three o'clock. The statue holding Kim was about twenty feet away from the edge of the dome at the twelve o'clock, and the remaining open doorway was thirty feet away at six o'clock.

The rumbling continued as the door was halfway down.

As soon as it finishes closing, we will commence with the fight. Your demise will help me to crush all of Miss Possible's hopes once and for all and make her easier to break."

Ron gave a quick "Hmph," as he said, "I guess you've never met Kim before or else you'd know better."

When the door had only a foot to go, the noise came to an abrupt stop, as did the door's decent. As everyone looked at it, eight brown nubs appeared on the bottom and then a louder grinding noise started as the door slowly started to rise.

"Impossible!" cried the Yono. "That door weighs over two tons."

Unable to move, the only thing they could do was watch. When the door was about five foot opened. Two figures, a man and a woman walked in, one helping the other as he was using something as a walking stick. They were followed by a giant monkey as it worked its way in and allowed the door to continue its descent.

The man yelled "Stoppable!" and started swinging something with a strap on it like an ancient sling shot, just as the Yono recognized the giant monkey.

"Fredrick." he said just as he let loose with his paralyzing gaze at him feeling like he had been betrayed. After seeing a new giant monkey turned into a statue, he then turned to the person whom he decided was the next most threatening of the two.

As Ron yelled "NO!" the Yono's lightening let loose toward the man.

Yori, seeing that the Yono was now looking at her father, her father that she had just found after so many, many years, did the only thing she could think of; she jumped into the path of the attack and shielded him from it.

Seeing his daughter's petrified form hit the floor, Steve remembered his wife saying. "I think you still have a part in something greater than the two of us." He wasn't thinking about about something Sensei once said to him. "There will still come a time when you can yet recover your honor Steven-san."

Steve gave one more swing to his pouch and released it as the third bolt hit him. Off balanced, his statue tittered and fell over onto the floor as the pouch was now in midair headed towards Ron.

The Yono fired off a fourth bolt towards the pouch and hit it, but his magic was weak after having just used it three times. All he did was slow it momentum. It hit the ground ten feet short and skidded to a halt as the flap opened and an object came rolling out of it. It was a very old looking earthen jar that seemed to have a mind of it's own as it continued to roll towards them.

As the Yono recognized his prison for sixteen hundred years, a mixture of anger and rage showed on his face as fear filled his heart. He tried to use his gaze to destroy it, but since his magics were already nearly exhausted, all he was able to do was deflect it's path. It was headed straight for the closest edge of the dome.

All remaining eyes were glued to that rolling jar as it lost speed the closer it got. By the time it reached the edge, it looked like it was going to stop short, till it hit something and turned, bringing the very top of it into contact with the shimmering yellow dome. It's lid opened and a gray hole seemed to appear about four feet up. The hole grew till it touched the floor, looking like a swirling mass of gray clouds forming a funnel opening that led back into the jar.

Turning back to Ron, the Yono yelled, "So this was your plan? To lure me out into this fight and hope to trap me in the jar again? Fool! Even if you had managed to defeat and trap me back in it, I have bound Fiske's chi-ez in such a way that he can never return to control this body. It would die as soon as I was imprisoned, so you would have accomplished nothing at best."

The Yono continued, "I grow tired of your foolishness. Let's just get this started so I can defeat that little bit of Toshimiru for the very last and final time. After I do that, I will be able to drain your precious mystical monkey power from you and then your very essence leaving you dead. That will truly convert me into the most powerful being on the planet and confirm my destiny as it's ruler."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ron saw the jar open the hole in the side of the dome, it was all he could do to keep from shouting a great big "Boo- Ya!" even though looking around the room, he could see what it had cost them to reach this point. Kim still in the grasp of a stone monkey, her face swollen and lip bleeding, her mother's naked and petrified form lying on its side like a monument in a graveyard that had fallen over. On the other side of the room were the petrified forms of Steve, Yori and Frederick. Father and daughter reunited for less than an hour and a friend released from the control of this creature that had force him to do things that he wanted death to try and atone for. Outside the doors in the halls were the teams from Yamanouchi, Global Justice and Team Go, all helpless now, whose fates rested on what happens with this final battle.

Ron had a monument of self-doubt, remembering all of his failures in the past, all his insecurities that had held him back, but all he had to do was look at Kim. Even though she was held by a stone statue, beaten and bloodied, she was not even considering failure. And she saw something in him that could pull them all through this. Someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with as his wife. Her soul mate.

Ron inhaled, filling himself with the inner strength that he always got whenever he thought of Kim and looking back at the confident face of the Yono, smiled and said, "Don't go counting your victories before the battle is even fought there Yono ole buddy. Let's just see what happens first, shall we?"

They both sat down in the lotus position and held out their right hands and touched the dome. From the center of their palms, a spots form on the dome that enlarged themselves into three foot, swirling red mist, doorways. Through the doorway in front of the Yono, stepped a three foot tall version of the Yono as Ron remembered seeing him when Hanna fought him, only this time without the robes. The head of Fiske's body fell forward on it's chest since the controling force had entered the arena.

From the swirling red mist in front of Ron, stepped a much smaller figure of a monkey that sort of resembled Frederick only this monkey had no tail. It had been lost in the first battle between the two and the tail had been turned into a weapon that Monkey Fist had tried to use against Ron hundreds of years later.

The figure of Tosh looked back at Ron and gave him the familiar "thumbs up" sign and a smile. It then looked back at the too confident snarling face of Yon.

They each let out a ferral battle cry as they lept to meet each other in the middle of their last battle ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	20. Chapter 20

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I hope everyone had a good Christmas or Holiday.

My prayers continue to go out to Captainkodak1's family and to any other member and their family that is having troubles of any kind during what is suppose to be the most festive time of the year.

Once again I'd lke to thank Temporaryinsanity91 for assisting me with this Chapter. Sometimes I get too close to the screen or keyboard and I can't see the story anymore. Besides working on her own stories, she found the time to help me with this chapter so check out her stories as well. They're pretty good.

Just a suggestion to any authors just getting started. When you find someone willing to help, either by being a Beta reader or a sounding board for ideas, treat them like gold. They are hard to find and sometimes harder to hang on to because they burn out too. I've lost four just on this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay kiddies, this is where it gets complicated. This chapter is going to be bringing a lot of things together and making references back to things that have happened in previous chapters, sometimes of previous books. If you are like me, you might not remember something that you read three months ago. Heck I have to call up the previous chapter of my own story that I finished writing two days before sometimes. Anyway, there will be some footnotes at the bottom of the page so these things might become clearer and you don't start thinking that I pulled them out of my hat. (You thought I was going to say something else didn't you?)_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

From the center of their palms, a spots form on the dome that enlarged themselves into three foot, swirling red mist, doorways. Through the doorway in front of the Yono, stepped a three foot tall version of the Yono as Ron remembered seeing him when Hanna fought him, only this time without the robes. The head of Fiske's body fell forward on his chest since the controlling force had entered the arena.

From the swirling red mist in front of Ron, stepped a much smaller figure of a monkey that sort of resembled Frederick only this monkey had no tail. It had been lost in the first battle between the two and the tail had been turned into a weapon that Monkey Fist had tried to use against Ron hundreds of years later.

The figure of Tosh looked back at Ron and gave him the familiar "thumbs up" sign and a smile. It then looked back at the too confident snarling face of Yon.

They each then let out a battle cry as they leapt to meet each other in the middle of their last battle ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tosh jumped on the larger monkey, trying to get in a quick and painful hit on him right off the bat, but Yon was able to fend Tosh off easily, waiting till he managed to grab his leg and he hurled him against the dome's wall closest to Kim, face first. Blood immediately started coming out of Tosh's nose and mouth. When he shook his head to gather his wits about him, the blood just splattered across the wall.

This was not a match of martial arts versus magic. Nor was it a match of two disembodied spirits using their willpower to battle for supremacy. This was two animals fighting to become the alpha male, using their teeth, claws, fists, feet or tail. There were no rules here. Ron knew that even though they were both spirits and had no real bodies, in this arena, they had bodies that could bruise, bleed or be broken. They both knew that since the magic jar was being used in this combat, it wouldn't be over till one of them was held within it.

Neither Kim nor Ron had ever seen this kind of fight before. When the first blood hit the dome walls, they both looked away. Kim thought she was going to be sick. Ron didn't feel that much better, although he had seen wild monkeys in Japan fight over food before, but never anything so vicious or savage as this. One would drop the food and run away while the other would just get the food and eat it.

There would be no running away in this one.

Yon just stood in the middle smiling, baring his incisors which looked more like fangs, as he waited for Tosh to come at him again.

When the smaller monkey leapt at him this time, yon wasted no time. He managed to grab him by the arm and turning his body to build up momentum, released Tosh so that he slammed in to the dome wall in front of Ron this time, but Yon didn't wait for Tosh to recover this time. Running forward, Yon grabbed a handful of fur on the back of Tosh's head and started pounding his head repeatedly back into wall in front of Ron, leaving a bloodied face print there that dripped down.

This time Kim was sick. She could have sworn she heard either bone or teeth being broken. The only good thing was that she didn't have much in her stomach to come up.

Releasing Tosh's head and allowing his body to fall to the floor, Yon stepped back and as he licked Tosh's blood off his own hands said, "This is too easy. Bring forth your secret plan Hero, so that I can have my complete victory!"

"Secret plan?" asked Ron fearfully as he looked down at Tosh as he tried and failed to get back to his feet because he kept slipping in his own blood.

"Yes! Do you take me for a fool? You plan to call your pet rat and combine the small amount of Tosh's chi-ez in it to make this Tosh stronger, thinking to surprise and defeat me. I foresaw this when you gave your challenge. Monkey Fist may have kept forgetting about that little rat, but I haven't."

"Hey! He's a mole rat. A naked mole rat at that." yelled Ron before continuing. "So you would allow the separate parts of Tosh's chi-ez to come together without you interfering till they are finished re-joining?"

"Yes! I swear it on the Duellum de Spirtae Simiae." said Yon with more than a hint of exasperation. "That's what I want! That's what I need! I need to defeat all of what remains of his spirit in order for my victory to be totally complete! Including the part that's in your pet."

"Ooookay, but he's my friend. Not my pet." said Ron as he looked over his shoulder." Rufus, you're on little buddy!"

Rufus stepped out of the darkness where he had been waiting for Ron's signal. He had converted the Lotus Blade into an ancient Japanese ring for Ron to wear before giving it back to him. That way if he needed to, he could convert it back into a blade and it would already be in his hand. But the Lotus Blade was worthless in this confrontation between the two monkey spirits. They were in a separate world from those two in their battle arena.

Moving to within reach of Ron's left hand, Rufus sat down and after assuming the lotus position, put out his right paw and touched the dome's wall. The same swirling red mist hole formed in front of him as a silvery figure formed, about the same height as Tosh but without any distinct shape.

At the same time that Rufus was doing that, Tosh was finally able to stand. He closed his eyes and held his head up as he silently called his other parts to meld with him for the battle. The silvery figure seemed to float over to in front of him and moved closer till it started to be absorbed by the original Tosh.

Yon was watching with great interest while smiling the whole time. Even though the melding of the two was healing Tosh completely, he would still not have the size, mass or strength necessary to battle Yon and have any hope of winning.

Just as he started to chuckle to himself as the melding was almost complete, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and it was coming around him. It was another silvery form.

Yon looked back in the direction that the form had come from and saw the body of Montgomery Fiske, but something was different. Fiske was holding his head up looking back at him.

"What treachery is this Hero?" he screamed with rage, all the while the second silvery form moved closer to Tosh.

"What?" asked Ron. "Oh! You mean this part of Tosh that was inside Fiske? Well you did say you would allow the separate parts to of him to be joined."

"But I bound that part and Fiske's chi-ez with a magic spell in such a way that they could never escape! It was inescapable!" screamed Yon.

"Yeah, about that. You should really make sure about your spell components. You needed two living components and two dead ones from humans. Fecal matter and urine for the dead, semen and blood from a virgin's deflowering for the living. It seems that you don't know the difference between the blood from a virgin's deflowering and a woman's fat Aunt Flow making her monthly visit. It makes a big difference ya know. One is still mostly alive and the other is mostly dead." {1}

Ron waited for a minute to allow understanding to set in and then continued with a smile, "You screwed it up. Your spell was a spud. That allowed them to escape from your inescapable spell."

"I think possibly the word you're looking for is **'Oops**.'"

Yon started shaking from rage. Not only had he made a mistake with the spell that had allowed Tosh to gather more strength than he wanted him to have and not only was he going to have to fight with Fiske again to regain control over the human's body, but this dolt, this buffoon, this nobody was lecturing him on what he's done wrong.

As rage boiled over in him, he let out a primordial scream and charged Tosh before the merger with his third piece was complete. As he neared Tosh, an invisible hand smacked him and sent him back across the arena's floor so that he landed near Fiske. Dazed, he stood back up and tried to figure out what happened.

"Dang." said Ron. "I guess that's what you get for swearing. The Duellum de Spirtae Simiae took that your oath you made seriously."

By the time he got to his feet again, Tosh's merge was completed. Seeing that his enemy had totally healed and was almost as big and as strong as he was now, Yon let out a bloodcurdling yell and he charged. Tosh let out a similar yell that had more force behind it than the first time as he charged to meet Yon in the center.

As Tosh got closer, Yon stopped and grabbing him, tried to pull him back as Yon brought up both feet to try and claw away at Tosh's now exposed soft underbelly. Tosh was able to twist himself; with only some claw marks on his hips, so he fell in-between Yon's feet. This brought his hips into Yon's own belly and momentarily knocked the wind out him. As Tosh came up to try to strangle Yon's air supply, he slipped and Yon found an opening to bite down on Tosh's right arm with his fangs.

As he pulled his arm away, he could feel the flesh rip apart as Yon's fangs dug deeper. Freeing himself, he quickly hit Yon's jaw with an upper cut that knocked his head back against the floor stunning him long enough for Tosh to get up. As Yon tried to stand Tosh was able to kick him in the chest, giving himself a few seconds to staunch the flow of blood from the wound.

Those few seconds were all he had because after Yon tasted blood, he went into frenzy. Charging Tosh like a bull, he wrapped his arms around him and slammed him into the wall again and tried a bear hug to keep him from breathing, but this time Yon was able to sink his own fangs into Yon's shoulder, opening up a bleeding wound on Yon and winning Tosh his release.

After several more minutes of this fighting with both warriors bleeding like they were, it was only matter of time till one of them made a mistake.

Tosh took a swipe at Yon's head and connected, spinning Yon around, but it was then that he used a counter attack that Tosh couldn't use. The speed of the turn brought Yon's tail around like a whip, which caught Tosh across the eyes, blinding him.

Yon rammed Tosh into the wall again as he was trying to cover his eyes and beat the back of his head until he finally fell unconscious.

As Yon tried to catch his breath and gather the strength to drag the unconscious Tosh over to the portal to trap him in the jar and end the battle once and for all, he looked up at Ron and asked with a smile, "So how does it feel to lose, (pant) and not be the hero you thought you were?"  
A confused look appeared on Ron face as he said, "Hero? Dude, I'm not the hero here. I never tried to be."

Now the confused look appeared on Yon's face as he said, "What? What do you mean?"

Ron leaned closer to the dome wall and said in a low voice. "I'm the sidekick." And then in a lower voice so that Yon had to move closer just to hear, "And do you know what I am, as the sidekick?"

Yon shook his head, puzzled where this was leading to.

Now Ron moved up to where he was almost touching the wall with his face and motioned for Yon to come closer. Looking both left and right to make sure that no one could over hear what he was going to say, he whispered, "I'm the distraction."

Leaning back he nodded his head and then he yelled "Kim!"

Knowing that was the cue that she had been waiting for, Kim looked up at the stone hand that held her's. While gentling trying to pull her hand out, she closed her eyes and like she's done earlier that morning when testing Steve Barkin to escape from the flip that he had her in, and then formed the held hand held into a cone, like she was trying to pick up a marble with all fingers at the same time. She felt her hand move down. When she opened her eyes, she saw her hand was free and the glove was still in the hand of the stone monkey. {2}

She rushed over to the dome and was about to do what she and Ron had talked about her being able to do last night {3} when Yon yelled, "Touch the dome without a monkey spirit in you and you will die, and although I have plans for you later, it will eliminate any chance for you to "save the day," in the future."

Kim smiled as best she could with her still swollen face as she said, "Hey, Yono."

He looked at her just before she slowly said, so he would fully understand it. "Fuck you!"

Putting her hand on the dome wall, a spot appeared that quickly expanded intoa one foot, swirling red mist doorway. Yon was astonished. He knew that she had never been exposed to all four of the Jade statues and he would have sensed it if she had any part of the Yono in her. Something felt almost familiar thogh. He moved closer to see who or what would appear.

To Kim, it was as if she was almost in two places at the same time. Part of her was back on Ape Island standing in the village in front of a swirling, red misted doorway and part of her was standing with her hand touching the side of the dome. The part that was on the island remembered what Ron had told her last night as she ran off to the side repeating, "Get out of the way. Get out of the way. Get out of the way." Turning, she saw a very small lone monkey running for the red mist. Its fur was the same color as her hair. {4}

The spirit that came from Kim slowly stood up in front of her. Yon moved even closer because he could not believe who he thought he saw. She was indeed small, barely coming up to midway on his shin. Yet, when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, there could be no mistake.

"Firefox?"

Looking up at him, the diminutive monkey said, "Hello Yon. It has been a long time."

"But how can this be? You lived over a thousand years ago!"

"When I used the Amulet of the Monkey King to become human, a small part of me was not able to be transform. {5} It was my basic "monky-ness." That small part of me that could never be human, the part that loved to swing from trees, play with the other monkeys and just enjoy being a monkey. I became trapped in the amulet, unable to become human and unable to go back to being to what I was. Yet I was still aware of myself. When she wore the amulet, (indicating Kim,) I was able to transfer myself to her and hoped to live out my existence within her. Somehow when she was able to stop before becoming all monkey, I remained inside, wanting only to rest until she finally passed adn my existance would end. Now I am here. That is what you see before you now. That is what I am now."

"I loved you Firefox." Yon stated with sad eyes. "But you loved him instead. (Indicating Tosh's unconscious form,) So why are you here? What do you hope to accomplish by being here?"

"I _could_ have loved you, Yon."

Her words hit him harder than any blow he had ever felt and stunned him into silence.

"I could have loved you, but you no longer wanted to be a monkey. You wanted to rule over all of us and the jungle, so instead you filled me and all the others of our tribe with fear. You had forsaken everything that you see in me now. If you continue, you will make being a monkey a shameful thing." After she said that, she paused to let it sink in before she continued.

"I could teach you again what it is to be free. I could spend all of time with you, together."

"How?" he asked, his eyes almost pleading.

With a gentle smile on her face, she nodded her head to indicate the doorway to the magic jar.

As he turned to look at the doorway, she said, "I would go with you and we would spend eternity rediscovering what you have lost."

He stared at it for a few seconds and then slowly turn back to face her. When she saw his face, she knew what his answer would be.

"Do you know what I have gone through to get the power that I have, just to get this close?" he asked with a building anger in his voice. "I had to give my soul to the Dark One in exchange!"

"You are nothing to me except breeding stock! You are not even worthy of that since you betrayed me! I will conquer this world and defile her that contains your spirit till she is not but a flesh puppet! I am the Yono!"

She then frowned at him and said, "Then I will fight you!" She then leapt to attack him.

He had regained enough of his strength to backhand her in midair to send her back to the wall just in front of Kim.

Kim on the island could hear strange rumbling in the background, but she couldn't tear her eyes from what was happening in the real world.

He laughed at her. "You are just a small sniveling little monkey that was to afraid to stand up to me when you alive. What makes you think you can defeat me now? What can you do?" he demanded.

As Firefox wiped her mouth checking for blood, she said, "You forget one thing, all mighty Yono."

"And what is that?" he mockingly asked her.

"I was not the _only_ monkey to use the amulet that day." was her reply just as another monkey the same size as her came bounding out of the portal and jumped to attack him. He was able to swat that away from him as well, but another came out and also sprung to the attack him. By that time the first one was able to get up and joined the second as a third one entered the fray.

The much smaller monkeys were only able to grab him and hold on, but their numbers soon had him encase in a living suit of them. There were so many that he could no longer move and as each one hit him from the front, he was slowly pushed back towards the portal leading to the jar. By the time the last one came out of the portal that lead to Kim, the Yono was backed up to within a hairs breath of being force into the jar. He was barely able to maintain his balance, but he held it.

Firefox stood up and turned to Kim saying, "We thank you for giving us a temporary home and please be assured that we never did anything to affect your life in any way. We only wanted to finish out our existence, but we now know that we have a chance to redeem our past cowardice." Turning back to Yon she said, "You asked what I thought I could do to defeat you. Well, I can't do much, but I can do** this**!" With that said, she leapt at his head with enough force to send him backward one inch.

As he teetered between falling back into the portal and regaining his balance, Firefox climbed to the top of his head and stuck her tail in the portal, which started pulling her in. She started to lose her grip, but before she slipped, strong tiny hands reached out and held on to her. Looking up, she saw the smiles on the faces of her monkey spirit friends as they held her while they and Yon were pulled into the jar.

The portal shrank down to the size of a tea saucer in an instant. The jar looked to be a large canvas bag that held the spirits in as the continued the fight.

Tosh then open his eyes and stood up. The battle over and he was the remaining spirit, he had won. As he walked to the center of the arena, everyone could see his flesh coming back together, healing right before their eyes and growing the fur back over it. Once he reached the center, he stopped and he seemed to grow till he was the same height as a human. It was then that his body started to glow blueish silver. Ron saw Kim's face in the brilliance of it. Both Kim and Rufus saw Ron s face form, although Rufus saw it shift back and forth between Kim and Ron, Sometimes both at the same time. Fiske saw his butler's face, Bates and then sometimes it would change to a woman's face.

"We thank you." they/he/she/it said with a voice that sounded like Kim and Ron talking at the same time. "This dome will remain till we take care of a few "_repairs_," or "_corrections_." Thank you Ron for showing us how we could do these things. After we do that, we will return and then we will have to rejoin with the mystical monkey power in those that have it. Till that happens, you will have to remain where you are till we close the portals that have been open to you."

With that, the figure started to spin. It spun so rapidly that all detail was lost until it looked like a cylinder of light. It then separated into three separate shapes or beings, that took off through the top of the dome like three slow moving blue fireworks rockets with their tails following behind them. One headed straight for Ann Possible's petrified form while the other two headed for Yori's and Steve's. As soon as all three were in position, they all entered the stone forms and the forms pulsed blue three times before they emerged. They then move to the three doors that led to the tunnels that superheated them from the three teams that had been the distraction for Team Possible, Yamanouchi, Global Justice and Team Go. The three then passed through the massive doors like they were only an illusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm going to end this chapter here. Closest thing to a break point for a while and this one is already the second longest chapter I've ever written. I'll finish this one up in the next chapter and do an epilog.

TBC

Footnotes

{1} Book II Chap 7 "Urine, fecal matter, semen and blood from a virgin, swallowed on the command of her lord and master. Now for the incantation." Closing his eyes, he began to chant.

Book III Chap 15 "The spell's components were four items from the human body, two living and two dead. Urine and fecal matter made up the two dead components and a virgin's maidenhead's blood and semen were the two living parts. It was a very powerful spell and unbreakable.

{2} Book II Chap 1 "she then formed the hand he held into a cone, like she was trying to pick up a marble with all fingers at the same time, and was able to pull her hand out of the glove and get free of his hold."

{3} Book II Chap 10 "Ron, who had gone through several kinds of pain and kept quiet about it, just to be near her, had asked her to do something tomorrow. Something that she didn't know if she could do. Well, she knew now that she could and would do it. Because Ron had asked her. Because he trusted her. Because he loved her."

{4} Book II Chap 8 "She had a headache that was worse than time she fell asleep watching TV and the tweebs changed the channel to "Ape Island, the annual running of the monkeys." Book II Chap 9 "She had had a dream. They were back in the world of cable television, back on monkey island. Ron had just thrown the bananas into the vortex and she watched as the monkeys went running by her.

Book III Chap 1 "It was the running of the monkeys all over again. She was back on Monkey Island, but this time, she was standing in the way of the pack. Looking at their faces, she could see terror. They were running away from something. And she was in their way. Looking at their faces again, she realized she could put a name to each one of them. She knew them as friends."

Book III Chap 4 "Oh my God! Ron, I was back on Monkey Island." She searched Ron's face for an answer to her next questions. "Am I losing it, Ron? Are they taking over?"

{5} Book I Chap 6 "Toshimiru went to the Council again with the amulet. They were able to alter the magic in it to allow them to change all of the tribe in to humans but hence forth it could only change humans to monkeys.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	21. Chapter 21

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

I'd like to thank temporaryinsanity91, CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 for their reviews of the last chapter and I'd like to thank everyone that has read this story. It is/was the first I ever tried my hand at so whether it's good or not, It will always be my first.

Even though Christmas is past, I'm still wrapping things up with this Chapter, but just the same, Happy New Year!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

With that, the figure started to spin. It spun so rapidly that all detail was lost until it looked like a cylinder of light. It then separated into three separate shapes or beings that took off through the top of the dome like three slow moving blue fireworks rockets with their tails following behind them. One headed straight for Ann Possible's petrified form while the other two headed for Yori's and Steve's. As soon as all three were in position, they all entered the stone forms and the form pulsed blue three times before they emerged. They then move to the three doors that led to the tunnels that seperated them from the three teams that had been the distraction for Team Possible, Yamanouchi, Global Justice and Team Go. The three then passed through the massive doors like they were only an illusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron." said Kim. "What are they doing? You didn't say anything last night about this part."

"Kim, I don't know. Tosh didn't say anything to me about it when we talked and we came up with this plan. I have no idea what they meant by me showing them how to do anything."

Looking over at Montgomery Fiske, she asked, "Lord Fiske, are you alright?"

He just shook his head and muttered about bad dreams and wanting them to end.

"Kim," said Ron quietly. "You did good. You did real good. If possible, I'm even more prouder of you than before. You did what I knew you would do and came through in the end.

Looking at the expression on his face and feeling humbled by it, Kim knew that her normal reply of No big," wouldn't have been right here. It would have diminished everything that everyone had gone through to reach this point. All of their sacrifices and she couldn't, no wouldn't do that. Not to any one of them.

"Ron, I just did what you told me to do, the way you told me to do it. Everybody else did..."

"Did what they knew they could do Kim." interrupted Ron. "You did what you didn't know you could do. What you never thought about doing. You took a leap of faith. A leap of faith in yourself as well as in me."

"I have always had faith in you Ron, even if I didn't always show it. You just didn't always have faith in yourself sometimes. Something I'm glad to say that you are getting over."

Before either of them could say anymore, the three lights returned. All eyes went to them to see what they were going to do next.

Moving in unison, one headed straight for Kim, one straight for Rufus and the remaining one for Lord Fiske. As the one entered Kim, she let out a short gasp of surprise. As the one enter Fiske, he tried to bat it away like a mosquito shouting, "No! No more. Please!" Rufus had been almost napping throughout the ordeal, having used up practically all of his energy, so when the light entered him, his eyes shot fully open.

After the lights had entered the three and started to pulse, Ron could see immediately what was happening to them. He watched as Kim's face returned to it's normal appearance. All the swelling went down and her skin took on it normal healthy look. Not the ugly shade of purple it had turned. Her split lip healed right before his eyes and didn't even leave a mark to show where it had been.

Ron had been going to use his Mystical Monkey Powers to heal Fiske's body, since he had done most if not all of that damage to him himself, but it wouldn't be necessary now. The light inside him was healing his body just as the one inside Kim's was healing her's.

Rufus looked like he was recharging with his inner energy being restored. After only two pulses though, it left Rufus and traveled over to enter Dr. Amy Hall, who was still wearing the compliance chip that had kept her standing still as a statue herself while the events had unfolded.

Three pulses were all it took for the lights to finish the healing and the restoring of the other two. They then exited the them, met at the top on the dome and descended back to the center of the arena floor. At this point, no one could tell if they were still three separate lights or had merged back into one, but then the voice/voices began again.

"We have finished and we are sorry Ron Stoppable. Although we used magic for what we did, the magic that we used has a price in energy, the energy of a human."

"Soooo... What?" asked Ron. "Am I going to grow old and die here in a matter of minutes?"

He regretted having asked that after he looked over and saw the worried look on Kim's face.

"Nothing so dramatic. When you tire tonight, you will need to sleep and you will sleep soundly. In the mean time, you should avoid driving, operating heavy equipment, lifting, and sudden movements. It may also cause drowsiness, listlessness, short attention span, flatus with discharge, fecal urgency, increased defecation, or spotting with oily discharge."

Ron looked at them with a very confused expression and said, "Wait...What? ...Say what?"

Kim smiled and said, "Remember the first time I made chili for you, all by myself?"

"Yeah." Ron responded hesitantly.

"Like that." smiled Kim. "But only if you had eaten ha couple of spoons of it instead of the whole bowl full."

He had been afraid to get to far from a bathroom for days Kim remembered, but he had eaten it all with a smile. She had gotten better after taking those classes in college. There had been only two kitchen class room fires that could be blamed on her during that time. Of course she had been there for all the others, but they couldn't find any evidence that they were her fault.

"We believed this is how you relieve the tension from the situation Ron Stoppable. Quaint American humor."

Kim almost thought she heard the voices giggle.

"The magic that was used by the Yono is being absorbed by the jar. It may take a few more minutes to complete, but when it is done your friends will be restored to their normal state. But now it is time to close your portals and release you from your handholds so the dome can end." With that, the three separated again, one moved over to Ron and into the small portal in front of him, where it was absorbed back into Ron. The same thing happened when the one moved over to Rufus, but the one in front of Lord Fiske, just stood there and seemed to get brighter. The small portal closed in front of him and his head fell to his chest again. The light creature then started moving towards Kim.

Kim asked, "What's going on Ron? Shouldn't it have gone back into Fiske?"

Before he could answer, the light said, "He who is known as Lord Fiske does not desire the Mystical Monkey Power. It was not him that wanted it in the first place and he only wants to forget what he was forced to do after the Yono started taking possession of him."

"Oooookaaaaaay." she replied slowly as she tried to figure out what was going to happen. "So why haven't you merged with Ron? He has proved that he can handle the responsibility of having it. That would give him more abilities, wouldn't it?"

"It doesn't work that way Kim." interjected Ron. "You either have it, or you don't. Kinda of like a pregnant women trying to become more pregnant."

"Not that I'm suggesting anything." he added very quickly.

"My counterparts believe that you, Kim Possible, would be the perfect receptacle for this power." stated the light.

Kim started shaking her head as she started to say, "But, I don't want..."

"It would take several years of training before you could use this power once you discover how to access it, but that may take a longer time for you than it did for Ron Stoppable to do that."

Before Kim could ask why, the light continued. "You depend more on your training and your natural abilities and would rely less on anything extra. Ron Stoppable first used it in combat against a foe that he could not defeat with the abilities he had at the time. Later he used it to capture a different foe that would have come to harm if he had not been captured quickly. It will take a great deal for you to gain use of it for the first time. We also believe that when, or if, that time does come, you would use it for good instead of selfish reasons."

"But you don't understand." complained Kim. "This power, it's what makes Ron special."

"Kim." said Ron in a hurt tone. "Mystical Monkey Power isn't what makes me special." And then his face took on that same silly, yet gentle grin that he used just before they kissed at the Jr. Prom, as he said, "You are."

She may have her puppy dog pout to use on him when she wanted something, but he had that grin he could use on her and it had the same effect.

With watering eyes, she looked at him and said, "Oh I am most definitely going to have to keep you. For a very long time. And make sure you know how much I want to."

Turning back to the light in front of her and taking a deep breath, she said, "Alright. So let s do this, before I change my mind."

If the light could have, it would have smiled as it became a bright glowing vapor that entered the portal in front of her and became a part of her. As soon as it was gone, the small portal disappeared and then the dome did likewise.

Released so they could stand, Ron got up and started to walk over to Kim just as he saw her eyes roll back up into her head and she started to collapse. Ron quickly ran and then slid under her like a baseball player sliding into home plate, to keep her from hitting her head against the floor. Calling her name, her eyes fluttered open as she looked up into his worried eyes.

"Kim. KP. Are you alright?" Ron asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yeah. I guess I got a little light headed." They both looked at each other for three seconds before they both started to softly laugh. "I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I was."

Her expression changed quickly to shock and worry as she remembered, "Mom!"

After getting up with Ron trying to help, she rushed over to her mother's petrified form, which had already started to have a slight bluish glow to it. When Ron came over to stand by her side to look at it, she looked at him and then back to her mother. Thinking quickly she said, "Go and get Amy's lab coat please."

Ron looked at her with a question forming on his lips as she said, "Ron, she's a naked statue. When she reverts back to my mom, she'll still be naked."

It may have taken him a second longer than she would have liked, but understanding flashed through his mind and showed on his face as he turned and went back to Amy and asked her for her lab coat. She took off her lab coat and handed it to him.

He rushed back to Kim just as her mother reverted back. As Ron handing Kim the lab coat, she rushed over to help her mother stand up, noting that the damage the Yono had done to her face and breast had also healed and she looked as healthy as ever.

Mom, are you alright? I am so proud of you! Did you have that planned all along? We'll take you to the hospital for a full check up as soon as we get out of here." All came rushing out of Kim almost at the same time while trying not to cry.

As Kim was doing that, Ron had forgotten to turn away from them. His jaw dropped wide open as he got a very good look of his future mother-in-law in all her glory, starting with her feet and working his eyes slowly up her body to where he was looking into Ann's eyes, which were looking back at him. Turning quickly, he slapped his hand over his eyes and silently asked God to strike him dead where he was, certain that it would have been less painful than what he was going to receive from the two Possible women for what he realized he had just done. He hadn't meant to do that. He just could not, not look.

Ann, looking over Kim's shoulder at Ron, who had just turned his back to them in embarrassment, knowing that he had taken his time looking at her naked form, tried to suppress a smile as she thought to herself, "Yeah. I still got it."

To Kim she said, "I'm alright baby. I'm just glad that monster didn't get a hold of you. That was all I was worried about."

"But Mom! He raped you. He sodomized you." Kim said as she was on the verge of crying.

A confused look came over Ann's face as she pulled away and started putting on the lab coat that Kim had handed her. "I know. I remember that and I remember how proud of you I was that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me, but I don't remember feeling any shame, humiliation or anything else about it. I feel fine and I shouldn't. I really feel better than I have in a long time. I'll still go and talk to the people at the rape clinic about it, but...I don't understand why."

"Maybe it has something to do with the light that was in your body mom." Kim finally said.

Ann now looked at her daughter with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll have to explain it later mom, when more people are around that need to hear about it too."

"Alright Kim." Seeing Steve and Yori trying to get up, Ann said, "Why don't you go over and help them now. I need to ask Ronald something in private."

"Okay Mom." Kim answered as she glance at Ron wondering what her mother had to ask him about before she started moving over Steve and Yori.

"Ronald." said Ann keeping her voice down. "Please turn around and look me in the eye."

Ron slowly turned as he kept his eyes down as he kept repeating to himself his plea to God.

"In the eye please Ron." Ann repeated.

Looking up, he saw that she was finishing buttoning the top button of the too short lab coat. Too short for her anyway, but the right length for Amy.

"Ronald." came her voice low enough to keep what she said between the two of them. "That wasn't very nice what you did just then. I have just one question for you young man."

"Please let me die God. Please let me die." he kept repeating to himself as he knew she was disappointed in him and he would prefer death than have his second mother be that way.

Trying to muster up as much courage as he could, he said "Yes Ma'am?"

Looking at him with just a hint of a smile on her face she asked, "Did you like what you saw?"

"No ma'am.!" he answered now totally confused and lost, but he saw the look on her face change and just like a little boy being scolded by his mother, he knew that wasn't the answer she wanted. "Yes ma'am."

The hint of a smile returned as she said, "Thank you Ron, You've made this middle aged mother feel young and attractive again, and it may interest you to know that Kim seems to be following me, body development wise, so that is probably what she'll look like when she is my age."

That brought a smile to his lips and she then continued. "Now I'm more than willing to keep what just happened between us if you'll do two things for me, one now and one in the future."

Feeling now like he might escape with his life and most of his hide, he asked, "What would that be, Mother Possible?"

"Okay Ron, that's one of them." She smile even bigger now, but still in a low voice she said, "Hopefully in the far future, when you visit James and me and your mother-in-law is feeling down about the way time and mother nature have treated her, give her that same look to remind her that she was once a hottie. At least that s how you saw her today."

He gave her a gentle smile as he said, "Mother, I think you'll be that hottie for a very long time to come, but I'll do it if you start feeling that way."

Smiling even bigger now she said, "Oh you're good. Good enough for my daughter. She should have the best too like I do with her father. Anyway, you'd best start helping Kim before she thinks I m trying to steal you from her."

"Right, and ah thanks Mom. I'll go and take care of Dr. Hall." Ron stammered, now even more confused about women in general. He'd asked Sensei to explain women to him once since he sometimes really didn't have a clue. Sensei told him there were two theories about women so that men could understand them.

Both theories were wrong and it was best to stumble through life unknowing until your one true love teaches you in their own way.

Ron hoped he never screwed up like that again. What had he been thinking? He hadn't been thinking. Shock? How could he risk his relationship with Kim like that?

But if Ann were right about Kim and how she would age, he was looking even more forward to growing old with her now.

As Ron moved over to Dr. Amy Hall, he got out the Kimmunicator and pressed the red button to activate the silicon phase disruptor. The chip on her forehead fizzled and popped off, landing on the floor in front of her. As Ron stepped up to her he stepped on the chip and ground it into the floor. He was tired of these mind control devices and hoped Kim and he never had with them or anything like them again.

"Amy. Are you alright now?"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea I was going to bring the terrible creature back to life along with the man I thought could love me. I just wanted him. I thought in time..." Her voice trailed off before she continued. "I tried to make things right. I sent that message to you tell you where we were. I tried to help that poor girl after he...(Here she shudders as she is unable to say the word.) but he stopped trusting me and put that damn chip on my head again. I'm sorry. At least I was able to limit the time that those poor monkeys would be mutated."

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"He wanted me to mutate those poor monkeys to become an army for him. Any mutation that drastic wouldn't stay stable for very long without extra time to prepare them. He wanted it done as quickly as possible, so they should return to normal in a couple of days. Since he didn't ask me about the time limit, I didn't have to tell him about it."

"You did good Amy." said Ron. "That and if it hadn't been for you, we would have never know where he was and I know about you trying to help Yori. If it means anything, I'll stand by you at your hearing and put in as good a word as I can on your behalf. I'm sure Kim will too."

"You would? I thought you'd be mad at me since I tried to help him steal your Monkey Powers."

"Hey. I've done some pretty stupid things in the name of love too." said Ron giving her his warmest smile. He then waved to Dr. Possible to come over and stay with Dr. Hall as another person started to regain his grasp on the real world.

"Ohhhhhhhh." groaned one Monty Fiske as he rubbed his head. "Where am I? I must have hit my head while I was in the temple to examine that statue. Damn primitive booby traps. Bates!" As he rubbed his head, he realized something felt strange but he couldn't figure out what it was until he looked at his hand. The hand looked more simian than human. Tracing it back to make sure that it was attacked to him, he quickly tried to rub it with the other to see of someone had put some sort of special gloves on him as a practical joke of some kind.

"Bates!" he yelled more frantically this time. He was not wearing any gloves. This was no joke. These were his real hands and as his checked the rest of himself, his feet matched his hands.

"Bates!" he screamed as panic and fear filled his voice.

"Coming M'lord." came the reply as the rotund valet found his way out of a broom closet in which he had been hiding.

"Bates! What in God's name has happened to me? Have I been cursed?" he demanded.

"Well M'lord..." started Bates just as Ron showed up beside him.

"Yes you have Lord Fiske. It was a terrible curse that caused you to grow monkey hands and feet." said Ron as he interrupted Bates.

"Did...Did I hurt anyone while I was cursed? I seem to have some vague memory of hurting a poor oriental girl." he asked seeming to be more worried about her than himself, which surprised Ron.

"You didn't but the thing that cursed you did. I think she's alright now but I'll have to check with her." was Ron's reply. "Would you like me to check with someone I know that might be able to restore you to normal?"

"Please, but do check with that poor girl to see if there is anything I can do to make amends for anything I might have done first."

As Ron turned Bates stopped him and said "Thank you sir. You saved me quite a bit of embarrassment if I had to tell him what he has done."

Calling Dr Hall and Dr Possible over, he introduced them to Lord Monty Fiske, a man that needed to have some serious bio genetics engineering. To Lord Fiske he said, "Dr Hall just happens to be the world's leading bio-genetics engineer."

Lord Monty Fiske looked at her, took her hand and said, "If she is as good of a whatever you just said, as she is lovely. then I should be able to make a full recovery." He finished by lightly kissing her hand.

Amy smiled as she said, "Oh Monty. You're just saying that because you want my help. I know I'm overweight and sort of dumpy looking. I'm not really attractive either."

"My dear lady, have you ever heard of a comedian from England named Bennie Hill? He and I shared something more than just the same home country." said Monty with a truthful smile.

"I've heard he like women of my build. If Dr Possible would mind chaperoning us, I think I can restore you to your full human form in less than thirty minutes. I still have some of your original DNA material in the lab."

Ann nodded to Ron as the four of them. Ann, Amy, Monty and Bates headed out of the room to her laboratory.

Before he left though Lord Fiske repeated his request about making amends and checking with the poor girl.

Ron smiled at him and started to head towards Kim, but just as he took one step, the giant monkey that had been holding Kim was released from it's petrifiction and started to move towards Ron.

"Sir!" came Bates' warning. Ron turned just in time to face the monkey as it let out a thunderous roar directly in his face causing his blond hair to flutter behind him for several seconds. As the monkey prepared itself to attack, (it's still under the orders from the Yono but not under the control of the Yono.) Ron said, "Dude, personal space. Next time try using a breath mint after eating. Those bananas were a bit to ripe to begin with."

The giant monkey stared at the blond human with a perplexed stare, but before it could attack, the human spoke again.

"You haven't been a very good monkey today." Ron scolded it like it was a puppy. "Now I want you to go over there, (He indicated a spot in front of the middle of the three closed doors.) sit down and I want you to think about what you've done here today"

Not use to taking orders from people, the monkey let go with another roar. This one was twice as loud and lasted twice as long.

"Ron?" called Kim questioningly, not sure if he was handling the monkey in the right way.

"I said," said Ron in a very slow and deliberate manner, "to go over there and sit down." There was hardness to his eyes and they had little flakes of blue swirling in them.

The monkey saw the blue and heard a thousand screaming monkeys in its head. It then lowering it head to it chest, scampered over and sat down where Ron had told it to, facing them.

Ron looked at it and said, "No. I don t even want to see your face now since I had to tell you twice. Turn around and face to door.

The monkey quickly obeyed him keeping its head down.

Kim smiled at him as they met halfway between where Fiske had been and Yori and Steve. "I don't care if he does follow you home, you cannot keep him and that's that. Rufus wouldn't want to share his shoebox."

"Rubbing the back of his neck and smiling back at her, he said, "No. I guess not. Where is Rufus anyway?"

"He's with Yori, Steve and Frederick. Steve said that he was pretty messed up when you left him, but everything seems to have healed. Same thing for Yori."

"And how much does she remember?"

"She says all of it. Monkey Fist raping her, Amy trying to help heal her and the monkeys ...well, you know. But she says what she remembers most was a friend with whom she has a "bond of honor," risking himself to save her." Now she takes on a puzzled look as she says, "But so far as the being raped, she says she remembers all of it but not the feeling of being dishonored, violated or anything that she should feel. Not even any desire for retribution. Mom says she feels the same way. Ron, this isn't normal. None of it."

"I know Kim. You should have just heard the conversation between Amy and Monty. It even weirds me out."

"Now that must have been scary." was Kim's reply.

"So except for catching all the mutant monkeys, getting our friends from Yamanouchi, Global Justice and Team Go back to the surface and making sure they're all okay, we've got this pretty wrapped up here. Right?" asked Ron as he started to pull Kim in for a quick hug and kiss.

Moving herself so she formed to his body with her lips only inches away from his, she said, "I think you're right. Except for those minor things, we are just about done here."

And then their world moved.

No. Seriously.

The whole room shook as well as the walls and dust floated down from somewhere over their heads as a thunderous boom filled the room. Something big had hit one of the closed doors. Then it hit again with the same boom as the first had, only this time it was twice as loud and it felt like something big had hit two of the doors. Kim and Ron had just separated as a third one sounded with it feeling like all three doors had been hit by something very big. The tremors from it almost knocked them to their knees.

So far, they weren't afraid of the ceiling coming down on their heads. This place was supposed to have been able to withstand an atomic bomb blast, but that doesn't mean that the thought hadn't passed through their minds.

As Steve, Yori, Frederick and Rufus tried to get to their friends to help fight off whatever was trying to get in, all three doors started to be lifted up by dark squirming masses of tentacles that were behind each door.

"Great." said Ron. "Just when things start looking like a win here, Cthulhu attacks."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Allright, I lied. Again. This is now my third biggest chapter that I've ever posted here and I still have to get through Cthulhu's attack. Don't worry though. It won't take to long...I hope. And I've still got a short epilog to do. Hopefully by Saturday for both.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	22. Chapter 22

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

As Steve, Yori, Frederick and Rufus tried to get to their friends to help fight off whatever was trying to get in, all three doors started to be lifted up by dark squirming masses of tentacles that were behind each door.

"Great." said Ron. "Just when things start looking like a win here, Cthulhu attacks."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rufus ran to turn the lights back on so that everybody could see what was happening around them. Less chance of something sneaking up in the darkness and attacking.

The tentacles had all three doors over halfway up when Kim said, "Ron, Cthulhu was just some weird, fictional, cosmic entity created by H. P. Lovecraft that..." She stopped as she looked at what was lifting the doors, and thought about who they had just fought. She then said, "A, never mind. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. One, but it has three problems with it." Ron replied as he tried to keep an eye on all three doors at the same time.

"What are the problems?" asked Kim as she wondered if she was going to have that chance to access those new powers already.

"One, there are too many people around. Two, I don't think we'd have time to finish what I'm thinking and three, I really don't think you're in the mood right now." replied Ron as he reconverted the Lotus Blade back into a Katanna.

Steve Barkin smiled to himself at his words. Yori and Frederick had no real idea about what he was talking about and Rufus just gave himself a head slap and muttered, "Oh brother."

Smiling now, Kim said, "Oh, you might be surprised."

That brought a different kind of smile to Ron's face as he glanced at her. "Really?"

At that point the tentacles from behind the middle door shot out and grabbed the giant monkey that Ron had told to sit there as a time out for not being a good. Before anyone could move or the monkey could even begin to struggle, more of them formed a cage and dropped the monkey into so it was contained without harm. It was then that the rest of the lights started coming back on and they could see that the tentacles were green and some had leaves on them.

"They are vines of some kind." said Yori to the others.

"Sorry, but that doesn't reassured me just yet. We need to know who or what is controlling them." responded Kim.

"I think we are about to find out." said Ron. "Look!"

From the third tunnel, a large ball of vines emerged that was about ten feet tall. The rest of the vines carried it well into the area before it started to open up and revealed a man with dark hair, trimmed neat, very dark eyes and light of skin with a very slight blue tinge to it. The last time Ron had seen him there was no tinge of blue at all. Something had happened that had cause Drew Lipski to backslide to Dr. Drakken.

"Where. Is. He?" The man asked very slowly and very deliberately, each word punctuated with contained anger and rage.

Both Kim and Ron had seen the man fall in between the ranges of half crazed to giddy as a child in Pre K but they had felt fear like this from him. Even when he had been possessed by the spirit of a pirate ghost they hadn't really felt afraid of him. Not like this.

"Drew." said Ron. "Do you mean Monkey Fist?"

The man gave Ron a dark look and said, "All I want is him. I have nothing against you, Kimberly or anyone else here unless you get in my way." And then with some of the anger and rage he couldn't contain any longer he said, "All I want is the man that hurt Shelia!"

"Shelia?" said everybody but Steve Barkin.

"Yes, Shelia!" yelled Drew's answer.

"Who's Shelia?"

"Miss Go." replied Steve. "Shego. I saw her first name on her teaching certificate when she taught at Middleton."

"Drew, what's wrong with Shego?" asked a now worried Kim.

Now with a little less rage but still angry, Drew said, "When the Global Justice jet finally got here and dropped me off, I came down into the tunnel she went down, with some of my plant formula to see if I could help her and her brothers. I got there just in time to see her start to fall with one of those darts in her. I used my plant formula and the vines pulled her and her brother back to the entrance of the tunnel so the GJ medics could check them. Shelia was unconscious and not in good shape. They started checking the fetal pulse and it was erratic. After using the formula in the other tunnels I had my plants capture all the monkey and cage them, like him. (Pointing to the giant monkey in a vine cage.) I can release at any time I want. I had more of my vines then pull the other team members back to the surface. Everybody else is alright." He then raised his voice, yelling, "But Shelia and our baby aren't. When they were getting ready to rush them to the hospital, I came back down here. There's nothing I can do to help her now. That's up to the doctors at the hospital, but there is something I can do to the man that hurt them. Now where is he?"

"Drew." said Kim as she started walking to him. "You can't do anything to him now. He..."

A vine shot out from behind Drew and wrapped Kim up from her shoulders to her feet leaving her head free, holding her in place. An instant later, Ron had the blue in his eyes as he moved towards Drew.

"Ron. No!" shouted Kim. "It's not hurting me. It's just holding me."

Ron stopped, but several vines shot at him to do the same thing they had done to Kim.

For some reason, the vines didn't stand up to well against a blue glowing, ancient Katanna when used by a Monkey Master.

"Alright Drew." said Ron, standing at battle ready and trying to sound calm. "Release Kim and let's talk before someone gets hurt. You need to understand some things before this gets out of hand. I don't want that and neither do you."

As Drew's dark gaze shifted back and forth from Ron to Kim, Ron thought, "Shit. He's not gonna give in."

"And I don't want that either. I take care of my own paybacks." came a snarky voice from the same doorway that Drew had come through.

As everybody's attention was drawn to the voice, Drew turned and said, "Shelia!" As he rushed over to her, the vine holding Kim released her while the others seemed to become less threatening and relaxed, except the ones forming the cage. Those held there shape.

As Drew got within a couple of feet of her, she stopped him in his tracks as she said. "And I told you to never call me that outside the bedroom. My name is Shego!"

"Shego, what happened? When I left you, you were..." said Drew staring at her like she was a ghost.

"Yea, yea. The medics said that some sort of blue light came out of nowhere and lit me up like a Christmas tree on steroids. After it left, I woke up and was fine. The baby's fine too. I hopped on one of their scooters and got my butt down here before you did something stup..."

She didn't have time to finish as Drew wrapped her in his arms burying his head on her bosom and said before he started crying, " I...(sniff)... I thought I'd lost you."

He then started to cry in earnest, pulling her down to her knees as he fell to his.

Shego's eyes started getting bigger from shock as soon as he'd started to talk. She really didn't know how to handle this. Up till this point, she thought that the whole idea of them going straight had just been a ruse and everything an act to lull everyone into forgetting about them. She had fully expected him to announce at any time his **"Greatest plan ever for taking over the world!"**

The sex between them had been good all this time. A little rough at the start, but he'd gotten much better at it. A way for two lonely people to spend time till he was ready to strike. She even thought getting pregnant and then married was a part of it. True, she'd always wanted a child so it was just a pleasant side benefits to the whole charade.

He'd said that he loved her many times since the Lowardian invasion, but she never took him seriously.

Not really.

Till now.

She looked to Kim and Ron for some help on what she should do. They just smiled warm smiles at her. Finally, she started to smooth his hair and gently put her arm around him, hugged him as she whispered into his ear, "It's alright. It's alright. I'm right here. The baby and I are fine. We're both right here and we are both fine." as he kept muttering to her, "I'd thought I lost you. You and the baby."

At some point after he'd started to tell her that he'd thought he's lost her, she'd realized something. She'd stayed with him because deep down, way deep down, she really did care for him.

Like? Sure. Why not.

Enjoy his company? Of course. Who else would put up with her bull?

But love?

This was kind of a shock to her, but yeah.

She did love him.

They loved each other.

Seriously.

This epiphany started her eyes watering.

After a few minutes, he'd calmed down to the point he had his tears under control and she whispered to him, "Come on. It's been a long day and you probably haven't slept for a couple of days, trying to get back here as fast as you could. Why don't we go home and put you to bed." Then she smiled and put a little more sas into it as she said, "I'll even join you."

Drew looked up and into her eyes. They now held a sparkle that he hadn't seen before. One that he'd been wanting to see for a long time.

He smiled as he said, "I'd like that very much, darling."

After helping him to stand up, she put her arm around him and started leading him through the door. Just before they passed through it though, she looked over her shoulder and said. "Hey Cupcake! You get to clean up the mess this time. It your turn."

After they went through, Kim smiled and said, "Fair is fair since you did it last time," and Kim waited till they were well back in the tunnel before she said in a soft voice with a slight smirk, "Shelia."

A small, green ball of plasma came whizzing out of the tunnel and explode harmlessly,yet directly over her head.

"I heard that Princess!" Echoed a voice out of the tunnel,

Kim smiled as Ron came over and gave her a hug and held her in his warm embrace.

"Ron. Let's let Global Justice to sort this mess out. We'll get Mom and take her, Yori and Steve to the hospital for a check up. Just to make sure they are alright. I want to get out of here and feel the sun again."

He kissed her hair and said. "You got it KP." He then said," Come on Rufus. Let's go and get you some hospital food to snack on. That should hold you for a while."

The small pink rodent made a face as it said, "Hospital food. Bleeh!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

One Epilog to go.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	23. Chapter 23 Epilog

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Sorry for the length. This has ended up being the longest chapter of any story I've ever written but I had a few lose ends to tie up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously,

"Ron. Let's let Global Justice to sort this mess out. We'll get Mom and take her, Yori and Steve to the hospital for a checkup. Just to make sure they are alright. I want to get out of here and feel the sun again."

He kissed her hair and said. "You got it KP." He then said," Come on Rufus. Let's go and get you some hospital food to snack on. That should hold you."

The small pink rodent made a face as it said, "Hospital food. Bleeh!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time: Later that night.  
Location: Possible home. All Christmas decorations are turned off.  
People Present: Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possible, Kim Possible, Jim & Tim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Steve Barkin, Yori, Master Sensei and Director Betty Director. Wade had bowed out of attending saying his girl friend wanted to talk to him about something or other.

Ron had just come back in from walking his parents out to their car while he carried little Hanna out with Rufus keeping her company. His little sister had been wound up all day and forced to stay in the hospital room, along with her parents and James Possible, that Ron had occupied in order to keep up the illusion that he was still in it. Thus, having been that wound up all day, she fell asleep as soon as she slowed down tonight and his folks had to take her home and put her to bed. They both kissed him and told him how proud they were of him and what he and Kim had done today.

"But then," said his father, "we've always been proud of you son."

Ron was a little worried about a talk he would have to have with Hanna real soon though. His mother said that she was so wound up that at one point she started asking about someone or something named Cthulhu. Hanna had been channeling in on Ron's thoughts. He'd have to talk to her about not doing that when he was with Kim. Or thinking about Kim. Or thinking about doing something with Kim. Or,...

Oh hell. He'd better just ask Sensei about how to block her from doing that all the time since Kim was on his mind most of the time now. Even more than usual. But that could wait till tomorrow thought Ron as he yawned while re-entering the house.

The Possibles had invited Master Sensei and Yori to spend the night at their house in the guest room. A way to show their gratitude to them for all they had done and strangely enough, Master Sensei took them up on the offer. He normal wouldn't have done that, but he said he still had some things to finish up before the night was over and he wanted to share them with others.

After he got back inside he saw Mr. Barkin sitting off to the side talking with Yori and Master Sensei. It seems that they had been trying to get caught up with each other, although it was Yori trying to do most of the catching up. Ron noticed that she was giggling and smiling more than he could ever remember. She truly looked happy.

Ron drifted over to where Dr. Betty Director was talking with Kim and her parents, mostly about what they had found and were still finding.

Betty was saying, "Before they left, Dr. Lipski said that when we were ready, to call them and he would return to release the monkeys one at a time. After what Dr Hall told us about them returning to normal in a few days, we decided the best thing to do was leave them caged till that happens and then let the zoo keepers retrieve them then. It would be much easier on everybody. The one monkey called Frederick has volunteered to act as their caretaker till then. He's been feeding them and keeping them calmed down by talking to them. He has been a great help."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble Director, when you call Drew to come and release the monkeys, would you give me a call?" asked Dr James Possible. "I think it's long past due that I apologize to him for an incident that happened back in our college days. Hopefully he can find it in heart to forgive me and a couple of our classmates."

"I think that can be arranged Dr Possible." she replied as she reached up to rub her eye patch.

"Doctor Director." interrupted Ron when he thought they were at a stopping point. "What's going to happen to Lord Fiske and Dr. Hall? She_ is_ responsible for us finding the location of their operations and technically he is totally innocent of having done anything wrong.

After looking at the floor and considering her answer, she looked up at him and said, "Right now we have both of them and his valet in protective custody. We intend to run some tests on Fiske to confirm that he is no longer Monkey Fist or the Yono. Dr. Hall as you have said was instrumental in our locating them and assisting in making sure that some things didn't get out of hand. She did show remorse when she tended to the wounds of Steve's daughter. Of course it will be up to the courts to render the final verdict but with both your's and Miss Possible's statements, if all goes well, they will probably get off with a 24/7 probation. They would have to wear a tracking device for probably a year and report their activities to their parole officer if they travel. Lord Fiske is wanting to get back on the lecture circuit again to rebuild his family fortune. He is still the world's foremost authority on all things simian. He is also talking about funding a rape crisis center here in Middleton to reconcile what he may have been a party to. He wants to name it the Yori Barking Rape Crisis Center."

"Ow." she said suddenly as she rubbed where her eye patch was again as Mrs. Dr. Possible moved to her side. "It's been a long time since I had one of those."

"One of what?" asked Dr Possible as now Steve was moving over to the small group.

"A phantom pain."

"What's a phantom pain?" asked Ron.

"I hope you never find out Ronald, but it's a pain that comes from a lost limb or organ. People that have lost a foot or a leg will complain that the missing part "hurts" or "itches," like it was still there. That's what a phantom pain is. It usually goes away after a couple of years. Ow!"

"Here, Let me have a look please." said Ann. "It's not my area of speciality but I can at least see if there's a noticeable problem."

After lifting the eye patch Ann examined the area underneath it and asked, "What sort of an implant did you have put in, Betty?"

"None. I was never so vain as to think I needed one. Why?" the Director answered.

Ann frowned and after getting a small pen light that she carried with her asked Betty to close her eye. Ann then opened the eyelid of Betty's right eye, the one that she wore her eye patch over, and aimed the pen light on it and asked, "Do you see anything now?"

To say that Steve was amazed at looking at her eye would have been an understatement. He's seen her when they first removed the bandages in the hospital. The eye ball was totally missing, yet as he looked at her, he could clearly see that there was one there now.

"I...I see a fuzzy light. But how?

Turning off the pen light, Ann asked her to hold her head down and blink several time and keep her eyes closed. After she had done that, Ann said, "Okay Director, raise you head and try to open only your right eye and tell me if you can see anything."

By this time, most of the occupants of the room had gathered around her, except for Sensei, who remained sitting with a small smile on his face.

Betty did so and as she opened her right eye, felt the pain of muscles that hadn't been used in years, trying to operate again. At first all she could see were shapes and shadows, but after blinking several more time to moisturizes the new orb and give it time to focus, the first image she saw was of a tall, heavy built man with a crew cut looking at her with hope written on his face.

Most people, given the same circumstance would have simply stated the obvious, or variations of it, "I can see!"

Betty Director was not most people. Looking directly at Steve Barkin wth her new eye, she smiled and said, "Hello Boss. Long time no see."

Steve, almost over come with emotions at having seen her eye sight restored having lost her eye in an accident that he blamed himself for, just shook his head and said, "Damn Probie. You get your eyesight back and the first person you see is me? You have got to be the most unluckiest person in the world."

She smiled and said, "The way I see it, things looks pretty good, Steve." She then jumped up and gave him a hug. Which she held and Steve returned until he realized where they were and how many people were standing around them watching.

"Oh... Well... I... uh..." He stammered after breaking the embrace as his face started turn four different shades of red as everyone else in the room gave a smile and maybe a soft chuckle at his embarrassment.

At the same time, she was stammering about maybe getting an eye patch that she could see through. She like the look and it helped keep the rank and file in line.

It was at this point that Sensei stood up and asked, "Could I have everyone's attention please? Yori, it is time."

Yori went to a closet and retrieved two packages. One was less than a foot square and over five foot long and the other was a simple tube about two foot long.

"Many years ago," stated Sensei. "a man believed that he had lost his honor. He was partially correct, but the situation he had found himself in, was a true conundrum with no fit way to resolve it without some loss of honor. Today, that man has managed to recover that which was lost in his willingness to sacrifice his own life to assist in the capture of the Yono."

Opening the larger of the packages revealed a case and when it was opened revealed a katana. The katana that Sensei and his daughter Kiyone, had helped Chen En Dowa forge. (The name given to Steve when he had amnesia. See chapter 2.) The one Steve left behind along with his daughter Yori, till he could once again claim them with honor.

Taking the katana from the case, he pulled the blade from its saya or sheath and noticed that the dried blood of his wife was still where he had put it near the tsuba or guard, but the blood from the villain Dr Chicago had been cleaned away. Other than that, the blade looked as it had when he surrendered it to his father in law, so many years ago.

After re-sheathing the sword, Steve turned and bowed to Sensei and then turned and said to everyone in the room, "Today, my honor has been restored along with the sword that represented it. It is now my honor to present to you my daughter, Yori Barkin."

Yori bowed to everyone and said, "It is my honor to greet you as such."

Everyone shook hands with Steve and Yori, offering them congratulations. Betty held back till she was the last one to congratulate him. When she came up to him there was a slight pause as they looked at each other and then they shook hands in a very formal way.

Yori's eyes blazed for a moment and she then asked her father and Doctor Director to come over near the front door for a word please.

Trying to maintain her calm, and with her back to the front door Yori asked. "What in the Hell was that?" of both older people.

"Yori." Began Steve with shock registering on both his and Betty's faces. "I don't know what you..."

"Sensei allowed me to read some of the letters that you sent him. All that I knew was that they were from my father, who spoke of himself in them as "Boss." My father spoke of another that he called "Probie," and that he had great feeling for her as she did for him. I hoped that my father might be able to move on with his life after the death of my mother, which would have been her wish. Are you two not those people the letters referred to?"

"Well, yes." they both replied.

"Have your feelings changed so much for each other that you greet one another on such a joyous occasion with a formal handshake?"

Betty started to say, "Look Yori. Things are very complicated and ..."

"No. Feelings of this kind are not complicated. Words complicate them but the feelings are true. Father, do you still deep in your heart have strong feelings for Dr. Betty?"

"Yori, it's not that simple." said Steve.

"Yes. It is. Now please answer the question and only use one word. Too many words try to hide the question." said his daughter.

Steve looked at her and then looked at Betty. Looking back at Yori, he said "Yes."

Now looking at Dr Director she asked, "And you Dr. Director or Probie. Do you still have strong feeling towards "Boss," my father?"

Wanting to look anywhere but at Yori, Betty put off answering the question as long as she could without being rude, but finally she looked back at her and said, "Yes."

Opening the door behind her, Yori pushed both her father and the Director of Global Justice outside and stood in the doorway. "Go to my father's house and pillow. Pillow many times and find your true happiness with each other." She then closed the door on them. As both Steve and Betty started to turn, Yori opened the door again and said, "If you would be so kind, stop by tomorrow near eight and it will by my honor to go and have breakfast with both of you." She then closed the door again.

Steve and Betty both turned away from the house as they considered what the young woman had said to them.

"What do you think Steve?"

"Well, I only ever tried to date one other person since I left you. I've got the scars from her attack dogs to prove it. What about you Betty? "

"After you left, I buried myself in my work. I never took the time to look elsewhere, but I do remember saying I would wait for you and I remember why I said that. Because I loved you."

The two slowly turned to each other and kissed. It started chaste but emotions soon lead beyond that point. When they broke it, one of them said "Wow." Neither can remember which one of them said it. Only that it was said and that it was what they both felt.

Betty smiled and said, "One thing you'll have to say for me, I'll be going into this relationship with both eyes open."

After they laughed she then asked, "What did she mean by "pillow?"

He smiled and asked, "Ever read "Shogun," by James Clavell?"

"Once."She answered. "Back in high school." She then let out an "Oh!" as she remembered the reference.

She then started to smile and she asked, "Should we take my car or take separate cars?"

"Your car." he answered. "I can pick mine up in the morning when we come back to get my daughter and go out for breakfast."

The two then turned and almost, but not quite, ran to his car.

Yori allowed the curtain to fall back into place with a smile on her face as she moved away from the window that looked out on the front of the house.

Sensei smiled at his granddaughter as she returned to the living room where the others were gathered. Sometimes healing must happen on many different levels.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After she had returned, Sensei said, "I have one last item to bestow tonight. Ron Stoppable-san and Kim Possible-san, please come to the table.

Ron had been sitting in a too comfortable chair and was almost dozing when he heard Sensei request his presence. Trying to keep his eyes open he made his way to stand next to Sensei with Kim on the other side.

Sensei spoke as he unwrapped the other package that was a simple tube about two foot long.

"Many years ago, in the achieves of the school of Yamanouchi a scroll, that was created by the founder of the school Toshimiru himself, was found that had very specific instructions. It was to be given to the Chosen One in the year of Water Dragon on this date. The only problem was that the instructions were written in Tibetan instead of Japanese. It was this humble servant that made the translation so that I can fulfill Toshimiru's wishes."

"Master Sensei," said Ron with his eyes mostly open now and having read the scroll case. "I don't mean to interrupt or be disrespectful, but aren't you late by over fifty days?"

Sensei looked at Ron and asked, "You speak ancient Tibetan Stoppable-san?"

"No sir." said Ron as he felt himself under the heavy gaze of everybody in the room. "But you did teach me some one time when I was there at the school."

Sensei smiled and said, "So my teachings did reach your ears, in spite of your laments over the fact that the Master Lunch lady did not serve Nachos at the school."

Chuckling more to himself for the joke, Master Sensei continued by saying, "You are correct Stoppable-san. By your calendar, I am fifty three days late, but the instructions are in Tibetan as well as the reference to the Year of the Water Dragon. This is the first Year of the Water Dragon that we have had a Chosen one, but what you are forgetting is that the Tibetan calendar started on the twenty second of February which makes it today. Let us open the scroll and see what it reveals."

Slowly unrolling the scroll from right to left, the background of a painting done in ancient Japanese style was revealed. It was the mountain behind the school at Yamanouchi. As he continued to reveal more of it, a warrior, dressed in a black shinobi, or ninja style uniform, also came into view. There were several things that were interesting about this warrior. He was holding the glowing katana form of the Lotus Blade, in his right hand out as in a salute or challenge. His eyes were not done in the style of the rest of the painting because they did not have an oriental look to them. They appeared to belong to a caucasian, something not seen in ancient Japan in the year 338 and they were the color of tea, with a swirl of blue in them. The hair of the warrior was also strange in that it was the color of wheat, shining in the sun. Not the normal hair color of a Japanes man. But the most noticeable were the ears. Clearly they offered more wind resistance than anything else.

"Ron." said Kim in a hesitant, almost disbelieving voice. "Ron, that's you."

"What?" he said as he tried to focus on the painting. "No. It can't be me. No. Besides, look at his right arm. It's clearly deformed. Look at the shape of it and it has two hands."

As everyone tore their eyes from the face of the warrior to his right hand that was holding the blade, there did appear to be a second hand there. One that was both supporting the other hand and was touching the tsuba or guard which was something no one else could do when the lotus bade glowed like that.

Smiling, Sensei then continued to unroll the painting and it showed a woman standing next to the warrior also wearing a black shinobi. It was her arm entwined with the warrior's that also held the sword. Her hair was red, the color of the sky that promised good weather for the next day and her eyes, also those of a caucasian, were the color of grass on a spring day and they too had the swirls of blue in them. The only thing different from Kim's hair and the hair of the painting was her hair in the painting was much shorter.

Kim's mother was the first to voice what everybody else could see but could not accept. "Kim. It's both of you. You and Ronald. Together."

Kim looked at Master Sensei and asked, "Master Sensei, Sir. How is this possible?"

Sensei looked at her and folded his hands inside his robes as he said, "I...do not know. I am only the humble delivery person of this gift, but it is most clear who it was meant for."

Ron was long past what everyone else was thinking and asked. "Master Sensei, over here." and he pointed to a line on the side of the painting. "It says "The Chosen One and the Chosen One. Isn't that a double usage thingie that doesn t exist in the Japanese language?"

When Sensei looked at him with a puzzled expression, Ron said. "Sorry. Japanese school word thing."

Kim, catching up with Ron on what he was talking about asked, "Could that mean the Chosen One and his betroth? We are engaged to be married."

"No." was Sensei's reply. "That would be the Chosen One and his chosen. This is indeed Stoppable-san's "double usage thingie," and can only mean two separate Chosen Ones, yet the same one."

"Oh man." said Ron. "I have got to sit down before my head explodes from too much information too fast."

As Ron sat back down, the room filled with questions for the Master of the Yamanouchi School about the gift for Ron and Kim. After about ten minutes of nonstop questions, to which he gave no answers, Sensei cleared his throat and the entire room fell silent. "I believe that I and my granddaughter," and here he paused. "will leave you to ponder these questions as we will retire for the evening. Perhaps you will be able to fathom better answers than I have concerning this gift." With that said, he and Yori went upstairs to the guest room and the two beds that awaited them there which would be far more comfortable than the sleeping mats they were accustom to.

The Possible family crowded around to stare and offer up speculation about the painting for another fifteen minutes before Kim said, "I don't know. What do you think Ron?" Hearing no answer, she turned and saw Ron had fallen asleep in the chair. Going over to him, she lightly tried to rouse him to take him home. All she got were a few mumbles.

"Well, the lights did warn us that he would sleep soundly. I should have known that for Ron, that means dead to the world." Kim said with a loving smile on her face.

"Jim, Tim, would you carry Sleeping Beauty here out to the car so I can take him home? I'll take him up and put him to bed. I'll spend the night so I can be there with him when he first wakes up."

"Now just a minute young lady. You will do no such thing." said her father in that voice he saves for talking to his children when he's unhappy about something and wants them to know it.

Both Jim and Tim Possible froze where they were. Neither one of them wanted to be a part of this arguement.

"James." Ann said as she put her hand on his arm getting ready to take Kim's side and persuade him to change his mind.

"No. I am putting my foot down on this right now. Kimberly, you are not going to do what you just suggested, under no circumstances." James said firmly.

The area between father and daughter became a frigid waste land where no living thing could survive as they stared at one another, neither one willing to back down. As James held his ground, the pressure of Kim's anger built. He was her father and she loved him, but he was not going to win this argument. She was just waiting till she had built up a full head of steam so she could properly vent it at her father.

Just before she reached that point, James turned to his two frozen sons and said in the same commanding voice, "Jim, Tim. Carry Ronald upstairs and put him to bed."

The young men looked at each other and then to their father as they said taking turns, "Ah sir?"

"Mr. Sensei and Yori," said Jim.

"are in the guest room," said Tim.

"and we have no empty beds," said Jim.

"available. Whose bed," said Tim.

"should we put." said Jim.

"him in?" asked Tim.

"Why put him in your sister's bed of course. We got her that queen size bed as soon as she got home from college." he said without adding the "duh" to it.

As they hastened to comply with their father's request Kim, still holding her steam pressure just below the red line asked, "And where am I suppose to sleep tonight, _father_?" she spat out.

"Why in your bed of course. Didn't you hear that it is a queen sized bed? Duh! If the boys carried him out to the car, you would have to try and carry him up to his attic room all by yourself. Don and Lonnie have probably already gone to bed by now. Doesn't it make more sense for him to sleep here with you so you can be there for him when he wakes up?"

Kim stared at him with her eyed wide open now and her jaw falling to the floor. Her almost full head of steam released in an instant. When she regained the ability of speech, she asked. "Uh, alright. Who are you and where is my real father? Mom, check him for a mind control chip because I swear I didn't put it there. Although it does sound like a good idea come to think of it."

"Kimberly." came her father's voice now switched over to calm and reassuring daddy voice. "You are both responsible young adults. We have brought you up to know right from wrong and you are fully capable of making your own decisions in these matters. Besides, if you are anything like your mother and I were, I'm sure it's nothing that you two haven't tried before. Probably several times."

Now Ann was staring at him with her eyes wide open and her jaw hitting the floor.

Now reduced to babbling, Kim said, " Bu ...but ...but ...boys...b...bla,,,,,black holes...sp...spa...space probes..."

"If you will remember, that threat was for only if anyone did anything to hurt you. Ronald would never do anything like that. Besides, it was for boys. That young man that your brothers just carried upstairs is a man. Not one of those sperm bags with only one thing on their little minds that they don't use when it comes to these kinds of things. Kim, he's saved your mother's life, he's saved my life, I don't know how many times he's saved your life by being there with you. He even took off in an experimental rocket to save you from those Lowardians, and he's saved the world doing it. Don't you think that sort of thing demands a little respect from me?" asked a now smiling James Possible.

Kim's jaw came up and it broke into the biggest smile possible even for a Possible as she ran and hugged her father. She quietly whispered to him "Thank you daddy." She released him and ran upstairs telling her brothers to be careful of Ron's head.

James stared up the stairs smiling as Ann came over to him and said with a smile, "Alright. Who _are_ you and what _have_ you done with my husband?"

"Oh honey, my little Kimmie-cub has grown up. It's time I put the "over protective father" mask away and let her live her own life, don't you think? Besides, if I tried to hold on to her too much longer she would have started to resent me and I could have lost her forever. This way I can still share in some of her world. I only wanted to protect her."

Astounded at her husband, Ann asked, "James T. Possible, when did you get so smart?"

Looking back at her he said, "The day I asked you to marry me."

Ann looked at him and said, "Oh you are good. Ronald may be too tired tonight to do anything with Kim, but I think I'd like to check to make sure that you are my husband in my own way." Smiling her own special smile for her husband she said, I think I might be able to find that special outfit you like me in so much. The Princess Leia s metal bikini, outfit."

"Oh Ann. You are my fantasy. You don't need to put that thing on to launch my rocket. As a matter of fact the less clothing the better as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay." said Ann as she stood there almost giggling like a school girl. "I don't care what you done with my real husband, just as long as I can keep you. Let me go turn out the kitchen lights and I'll meet you in the bedroom." As Ann almost raced to the kitchen, she stopped and asked, "Uh Honey. When they rebuilt the house, you did have them..."

"Double insulated bedrooms for double the sound proofing dear? Sure did."

"Screw the kitchen lights, James. Let's just head upstairs now."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Her clock showed five AM. She didn't know why she woke up, but when she did, she thought she saw something reflecting off her engagement ring, but there was no light in the room to do that. Looking closer at her ring, the two stylized monkeys intertwined both seemed to be glowing a light blue. She held it up and away from her and they still glowed. Then a voice from her side said, "I like what you're wearing Miss Possible."

Turning, she could just make out Ron's half opened eyes in the small amount of pre dawn light that came in through the windows. "Why Mr. Stoppable. The only thing I'm wearing is my ring."

"I know." he said as he ran his hand behind her to pull her into a kiss.

After the kiss, she whispered, "And I was afraid I was over dressed." Then she asked, "Are you alright Ron?"

"Yeah. Just very sleepy. I woke up because I dreamed I was sleeping next to an angel and I had to check to see if it was true."

"And was it?"

"Right now? Yes. I know that sometimes she can switch into a little devil in a heart beat when she wants, but right now, she's an angel."

"Good. Go back to sleep then and we'll see about that little devil when you wake up."

"You'll still be her when I wake up Kim?"

"Ron. If I have my way, I'll always be there for you when you wake up. I love you."

"I love you too KP." he managed to say just before he fell asleep again.

"And I hope you always go to sleep with those words on your lips and hear my voice saying the same words in your ears."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

The next part of this story takes place in "Broken Heart, Broken Mind," and that story is already complete.

If anyone doesn't understand the reference, please Google the words "Shogun" and "pillowing."

For anyone interested, The years of the Dragon occur every 12 years but Water Dragon years only occur every 60 years. The last Water Dragon year was in 1952. Dragon years are characterized as dramatic, full of lavish and unpredictable events. New business ventures and relationships are also considered to be auspicious and therefore successful.

Predictions for 2012 were that this was a critical year for the consciousness of humanity and began to lead us into a new spiritual era. It was also believed to be a good year to start a new business especially if it is in the field of technology or the internet. Water Dragon year is a social year with lots of extravagant food, generosity and good will. The cleansing effect of water will also help love relationships heal. Most of all, remember that Dragon s traits will bring lots of unpredictability so try to relax and enjoy yourself.

Thank you to all that have read and hopefully enjoyed this, my first real attempt at writing, It was my first real story idea.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


End file.
